Una muerte prevista
by hatakeibiki
Summary: Odias a la gente, no soportas los días soleados, en pocas palabras detestas la vida y así estas bien. Un día te enamoras y sabes que nada volverá a ser igual. Voldemort ha muerto, Snape consigue el puesto de profesor de defensa, todo es perfecto hasta que Monick Mayfair aparece en su vida. Tiene 20 años, es una bruja hermosa, poderosa e inteligente, su defecto es que esta maldita.
1. Reservación

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear esta fanfic sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Una muerte prevista.**

 _Hatake Ibiki_

Capítulo 1: **Reservación.**

Habían pasado ya dos años de la derrota del señor Tenebroso, Hogwarts al fin estaba restaurado y él había sido librado de todos los cargos todo esto gracias al arduo trabajo de Dumbledore incluso le habían otorgado la Orden de Merlín por su desempeño como espía.

A pesar de todo aquello la gente lo seguía señalando o incluso le rehuían pero para él mejor, siguió empacando puesto que dentro de cuatro días iniciaría un nuevo ciclo escolar en Hogwarts, Dumbledore lo había restituido como profesor y jefe de casa.

OoOoOoOo

 _28 de Agosto_

 _Estúpido Diario:_

 _Hace dos meses mi padre falleció, dejándome huérfana, sé que ya soy mayor (20 años) pero no por eso deja de doler._

 _Por curiosidad y en contra de todas mis creencias fui a ver a lo que los muggles llaman Psicólogo( vaya chollo de trabajo, se sientan ahí a escucharte y después te dan su opinión y pensar que yo lo he hecho gratis todo este tiempo) en fin, que me recomendó que escribiera un diario para que no guarde mis emociones ya que no tengo hermanos ni amigos con quien desahogarme_ – suspiró- _apuesto que si mi padre estuviera vivo y se enterará que fui a buscar ayuda dónde un muggle seguro que se volvía a morir._

 _No era anti muggles ni nada de eso, solo que creía que nosotros teníamos una ventaja sobre ellos y nosotros éramos quienes debíamos ayudarles no al revés._

 _Llevo días escribiendo y no siento ningún maldito alivio pero organizando el despacho de mi padre me encontré con que el también llevaba un diario pero eran sobre pociones, me puse a experimentar con algunas de ellas y descubrí algo que en el instituto no, ¡que me encantan!¡Me fascinan! Y lograron hacer lo que este estúpido diario no, otorgarme cierto alivio, olvidarme un poco de mis muertos._

 _El Psicólogo cree que estoy copiando las aficiones de mi padre por mi reciente perdida (obvio no le dije que se trataban de pociones) pero yo sé que no es eso, de verdad siento que quiero aprender, aprender más allá de lo que está escrito en los libros, tener conocimientos para no seguir paso a paso el texto como si fuera una receta sino saber en verdad que demonios estoy preparando._

 _Y como toda buena Mayfair haré lo que quiera. Sí, soy Monick Mayfair qué significa eso pues que soy jodidamente rica y que estoy maldita pero eso es lo de menos._

 _En mi familia hay una especie de leyenda, por ahí de un tatara, tatara, tatara algo, al parecer era un cabrón de primera como casi toda mi familia y le lanzaron una maldición mi padre decía que era algo así " Maldito por siempre Mayfair, si te enamoras y eres correspondido, te doy un máximo de 10 años para que tu pareja exhale su último suspiro" cuando le preguntaba a otro familiar me lo decía de otra forma pero en resumen que si me enamoraba, máximo en 10 años mi pareja estaría muerta, frita, cadáver._

 _Ja, resulta que soy poco creyente, pero dado que todos y todas los Mayfair han quedado viudos antes de los 10 años no me ha quedado otra más que creer que va a ser verdad._

 _Mi madre murió 4 años después de "enamorarse" de mi padre yo solo tenía 3 años. Cuando mi tío Jack Mayfair llegó a su decimo aniversario muchos pensaron que la maldición se había roto pero justo ese día mi tía Gertrude la palmó, así que he decidido descartar el amor de mi vida y enfocarme en convertirme en una bruja como los cuentos muggle, esas que no tienen familia, rodeadas de gatos y haciendo pociones._

 _Y si en el trayecto jodo la vida de los demás pues eso ya es un plus, no me malentiendas estúpido diario no soy una mala persona pero a las que llamo mis "amistades" no son más que gente que solo me buscan por conveniencia, sé que hablan a mis espalda y que puedo decir de mi familia no quieren que meta mis narices en su vida ni yo quiero la de ellos en la mía y como el amor está descartado._

 _El psicólogo dice que podría emplear mi tiempo y dinero en ayudar a las personas en lugar de mandarlas a tomar por culo pero en definitiva la gente no me cae bien casi todos son una bola de hipócritas, si tan solo fueran gatos. Lo cual me recordó que ayudo a asociaciones civiles muggle que rescatan animales, después de decirle esto al psicólogo se quedo más tranquilo, pobre le debí dar la imagen de sociópata con dinero._

 _Bueno que me desvió del tema y la mano ya me está doliendo de tanto escribir estupideces, así que en resumen: que según las anotaciones de mi padre uno de los mejores pocionistas sino el mejor da clases en Hogwarts (dónde es eso, pues al otro lado del charco a miles y miles de kilómetros de mi casa)_

 _Resulta que el viejo quien es Director de Hogwarts era amigo de mi padre, le escribí informándole de su fallecimiento así como mi recién descubierto amor a las pociones, le dije que ya me he graduado pero que me encantaría llevar la clase de pociones avanzada que imparte en su institución._

 _El viejo muy amablemente me respondió la carta, diciéndome que eso nunca había pasado en su colegio, que era algo sin precedentes, pasé saliva imaginando su negativa pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando leí que sí tanto era mi interés lo podíamos intentar. ¡Eso! ¡Un viejo con iniciativa! ¡Soy su fan!_

 _En la carta me informó que acaban de restaurar la escuela y que al parecer muchos alumnos van a repetir curso, curso que dejaron pendiente desde hace 2 años, al menos no seré la única vieja tomando clases._

 _He seguido manteniendo correspondencia con el Director, me dice que las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre y me anexo una lista de libros y útiles que tengo que comprar._

 _Abusando de su confianza le pedí si me podía informar dónde hospedarme puesto que llegaré con 4 días de anticipación, me dijo que me haría una reserva en un hotel que se llama "Caldero Chorreante" espero que solo el nombre suene asqueroso y las habitaciones estén como Merlín manda._

 _Ahora mismo voy en el tren, el Director me dijo que el mismo me recogería en la estación y me llevaría al hotel, la verdad es que he estado muy pocas veces en Londres y su ayuda me viene de maravilla._

 _Es muy amable el viejo, me dice que apreciaba infinitamente a mi padre y que hará todo lo que está en sus manos por ayudarme y es que de verdad mi padre no parecía un Mayfair puesto que rebosaba bondad._

 _En dos horas más llegare a King´s Kross._

 _OoOoOoO_

-Hola muchacho- la cabeza de Dumbledore apareció en la chimenea de Snape- ¿alistándote?- preguntó sonriente.

-Sí, este es el ultimo- levantó un libro y después lo acomodo en una caja.

-No sabes cómo me alegro-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Que nos conocemos-

-Siempre tan perspicaz- le guiñó un ojo- Necesito un favor-

Snape se sentó en su butaca preferida la cual quedaba justo frente a la chimenea, levantó una ceja en espera de la petición.

-Veras me he comprometido para recoger a alguien muy importante para mí en la estación de tren, pero me es imposible ya que…-

-No- Snape le cortó.

-Es el último favor que te pido-

-Llevo años escuchando eso-

-Esta vez es verdad- le miro fijamente- solo es recogerla en la estación y llevarla al caldero chorreante, es extranjera y no puedo permitir que se pierda o le pase algo-

Snape se cruzó de brazos en silencio – Lo haría yo mismo pero me han llegado más papeles que leer y firmar, ya sabes de tantos juicios- dejo caer Dumbledore como quien no quiere.

-Sabía que me lo echarías en cara-

-No es verdad, es solo que ocupo ese favor, Hagrid no está y no confió en nadie más, te repito es una persona muy importante, de hecho la dejaría quedarse en el castillo pero aun están afinando algunos detalles y por eso tendrá que quedarse en el caldero chorreante-

-Está bien- dijo Snape de mala gana.

-Gracias Severus muchacho, te debo una- sonrió- su nombre es Monick Mayfair, te estará esperando en King's Kross dentro de 1 hora en el andén 10-

-¿Mayfair? ¿De los Mayfair del continente americano?-

-Exactamente, ¿le conoces?-

-A ella no-

-Bueno nos vemos luego tengo mucho que hacer-

-Espera ¿Cómo sabré quién es?-

-Créeme muchacho, lo sabrás, un Mayfair siempre resalta- El anciano sonrió y desapareció.

Snape maldijo por lo bajo, por qué todo parecía siempre un acertijo con Dumbledore, no sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas o el Director estaba tramando algo, siempre había sido así, se sentía en un juego que no sabía que jugaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Monick dejó de escribir en su improvisado diario, levantó la mirada para toparse con unos penetrantes ojos cafés, frente a ella había un hombre que no había apartado la vista en todo el camino, estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran pero no por eso dejaba de fastidiarla.

La belleza de los Mayfair fue un don regalado por un poderoso mago y era esa belleza la causante de la desgracia familiar, como eran hermosos casi todos eran unos promiscuos, hasta que se metieron con la mujer de quien no debían y voalá todos malditos.

El tren llegó a la hora indicada al andén, se paró justo debajo del número 10 para esperar al viejo, había reducido todo su equipaje así que no tuvo problema en bajar no como los pobres muggles que iban cargando sus cosas.

La gente que pasaba se le quedaba viendo, esta vez no lo podría atribuir a su belleza más bien sería a su vestimenta, llevaba un pantalón negro, blusa negra ajustada y escotada, botas de tacón negras y su capa con capucha del mismo color. Toda una dark.

No podía evitarlo era su color favorito, en su closet había una que otra prenda que fuera de otro color, pero la ropa interior por algún extraño motivo le gustaba …

-Usted es Monick Mayfair- Aquello no era una pregunta más bien una afirmación, levantó la mirada para ver al hombre a la cara.

Snape llegó al andén 10 debajo del letrero había una mujer alta, delgada de nariz respingona y piel blanca, el cabello de un color negro brilloso y largo, cuando le miro se topo con unos penetrantes ojos azules.

-Profesor Dumbledore me lo imaginaba más viejo- El hombre hizo una mueca como si hubiera querido sonreír pero de pronto le hubiera dado un calambre en el rostro.

-Soy Severus Snape- Monick inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de saludo- Dumbledore me pidió que la llevara al Caldero Chorreante-

El hombre giro sobre sus talones sin decir nada y comenzó a caminar, Monick aceleró el paso y le alcanzó no iba a caminar detrás como un perrito, Monick sonrió estaban llamado la atención, ambos iban todos de negro y con la capa ondeándoles a la espalda apostaba a qué pensarían que pertenecían a una secta o algo por el estilo.

Al salir caminaron en silencio unas dos calles- ¿Sabe aparecerse verdad?-

¿Acaso se burlaba de ella? Pues claro que sabia – Si-

El hombre le ofreció el brazo, ella no lo tomó, aquello era muy peligroso si por alguna razón se soltaba o él se movía acabaría despachurrada en algún lado.

Snape alzó una ceja al ver como entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, ella levantó la cara clavándole nuevamente esos ojos azules- mejor así- sonrió.

-Como sea- Snape no tuvo otra más que cerrar sus dedos sobre la pequeña mano puesto que ella se aferraba a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

En menos de dos segundos se encontraban frente al caldero chorreante -¿Esto es una broma, no?- Aquel lugar hacia honor a su nombre, efectivamente parecía que chorreaba mugre por todas partes.

-Es todo lo que hay-

-Bueno, no estoy para ponerme tiquismiquis- dijo entrando en aquel lugar de mala muerte.

Snape la siguió, "su vocabulario es completamente inapropiado al menos para ser una Mayfair, su padre tenía mucha más clase, en fin, no es como si la fuera a ver mucho más tiempo"

-Bueno pues gracias- le dijo Monick justo al atravesar la puerta.

-La acompañare hasta que Tom le entregue las llaves, Dumbledore estará más tranquilo-

-Ok- "De nuevo esa mirada, pero qué le pasa, no es como si fuera a cambiar mi forma de hablar solo por cruzar el océano ¿o si?"-Hola buenas tardes, tengo una reserva…-

Snape se había quedado recargado a lado de la puerta mientras ella se dirigía al dependiente.

-¿A nombre de quién?- preguntó el hombre desdentado. "¿Es que acaso nadie se bañaba ahí?" Se pregunto mientras veía los alrededores "El único limpio es Severus si bien lleva el cabello con una especie de gomina que lo hace ver raro pero limpio al fin y al cabo".

-Monick Mayfair-

-Lo siento no tengo nada a ese nombre-

-¿A nombre de Dumbledore?-

-No-

-¿Michael Mayfair?-

-No-

-¿Tiene habitaciones disponibles?-

-Lo siento, demasiada gente de visita por las compras para el nuevo curso en Hogwarts-

Monick hizo un mohín que al dependiente le pareció encantador la muchacha era demasiado blanca haciendo que sus tupidas pestañas y cejas negras resaltaran.

-De verdad lo siento linda criatura, no tengo nada-

"¿Criatura?"-Gracias señor-

Monick caminó hacia la puerta -¿Y las llaves?- preguntó Snape que no había escuchado la conversación ya que se había entretenido mirando con odio a algunos magos que se encontraban en aquel lugar, la gente seguía señalándolo como traidor, seguía siendo mortífago a pesar que el señor tenebroso desapareciera y con él su marca.

-Pues al parecer a Dumbledore se le paso hacer la reserva-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Snape incrédulo, Dumbledore se hacia el despistado pero no tenía nada de ello-¿Y entonces?-

-Podría dormir en la banqueta, apuesto que sería más salubre que ese lugar- dijo una vez fuera del establecimiento.

-¿Hay algún otro hotel?-

-No- Monick suspiró.

-Espere aquí, le pediré a Tom la chimenea para hablar con Dumbledore-

-Si quieres te presto mi celular- ofreció Monick.

-Esos cacharros no funcionan en Hogwarts- dijo mientras entraba a toda prisa al caldero chorreante.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeee!?-gritó cómo que su precioso y maravilloso celular de última tecnología no funcionaría y en qué demonios iba a gastar su tiempo en Hogwarts.

Monick tuvo que hacerse a un lado, había demasiada gente en aquel callejón tan estrecho, vio la puerta del caldero abrirse, Snape la buscaba, levantó la mano para hacerse notar.

-Dumbledore no está en Hogwarts-

-Pues empezamos bien ¿no?, ¿Cómo salgo al mundo no mágico?- preguntó mientras miraba para todos lados.

-¿Para qué?-

-Buscare un hotel dónde quedarme-

-Bien le mostraré, después le envía una lechuza a Dumbledore para que sepa donde esta-

-¿Una qué?-

-Lechuza-

Monick soltó una carcajada - ¿de verdad se comunican con pájaros?-

Snape la miró desesperado, estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, debería estar en casa con un buen libro y un vaso de whisky en la mano.

-Pues entonces con polvos flu-Monick volvió a poner cara de no saber de qué mierda le estaba hablando-

-¿Está segura de ser bruja señorita?-

-Sí, pero una de este siglo-

-Olvídelo lo mejor será que venga conmigo hasta que podamos contactar con Dumbledore- Snape ofreció nuevamente el brazo.

-No vas a secuestrarme o ¿sí?- Snape en ese momento bajo el brazo y la miró como si le fuera a lanzar una maldición- Es broma- dijo cogiendo la mano del mago antes de que el la asesinara con la mirada.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta no duden en hacerla, ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer.


	2. Whisky

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Una muerte prevista**

 _Hatake Ibiki_

Capítulo 2: Whisky

…

Al instante aparecieron frente a una casa muy sobria, "le va como anillo al dedo al propietario" pensó la morena.

Snape abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar, odiaba llevar gente a su casa, inmediatamente se ponían a curiosear, le sorprendió que ella no lo hiciera sino que le miraba a él cómo esperando que le diera indicaciones con la mirada.

Y así lo hizo, miro hacia su izquierda y ella caminó en silencio hacia allí – Lamento las molestias- dijo sentándose sin saberlo en la butaca favorita de Snape.

-Póngase cómoda – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ya lo he hecho gracias- dijo cruzando las piernas y mandado a volar el sarcasmo, estaba más que acostumbrada a él.

Snape se acercó al fuego y arrojó unos polvos- Minerva McGonagall- dijo metiendo la cabeza en la chimenea.

Monick no pudo evitar soltar el aire por la nariz en su intento por no reírse, aquel hombre que parecía todo seriedad estaba ahí empinado en la chimenea hablando con alguien.

Snape sacó la cabeza de la chimenea con malas noticias- aún no ha vuelto, le he pedido a McGonagall que te deje pasar la noche en el castillo pero dice que no se puede-

-Se ha hecho noche y no quiero quitarte más tu tiempo- Snape la interrumpió.

-Señorita Mayfair voy a pedirle que me hable de usted, estoy casi segura que le doblo la edad-

"¿Doblarme la edad? ¿Hablarle de usted? Pero que anticuado – Bien, usted ha sido muy amable conmigo, regresaré al caldero chorreante, saldré al Londres no mágico y mañana regreso ahí para pedirle al dependiente que le avise a Dumbledore-

-No creo que eso sea conveniente- A Snape parecía que le iba a dar una embolia o algo parecido puesto que parecía que algo le dolía- Tengo una habitación de invitados, si quiere…- de nuevo aquella mueca- puede quedarse-

Monick no contestó inmediatamente "mmmm no tengo ni 4 horas de conocerle, pero lo envió Dumbledore ¿no?, además es muy caballeroso, ¿no intentará violarme o sí?, su casa es mucho mejor que la calle o aquel asqueroso sitio donde Dumbledore pretendía meterme"

-Sí, muchísimas gracias- respondió tres segundos después.

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo.

-Severus muchacho ¿estás ahí?-

-¡Sí!- Snape se acercó a la chimenea para quedar dentro del campo de visión de aquel viejo.

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Tú eres Monick? Pero que grande estas y que hermosa, recuerdo las fotos que me enviaba tu padre, que orgulloso estaba de ti-

-Hola Profesor- Monick agitó la mano en forma de saludo.

-Fuimos al caldero, no había reserva Albus- reclamó Snape.

-Error mío, tengo tantas cosas con los juicios y demás…- Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

-Le pedí a Minerva que la dejase quedarse en el castillo…-

-Discúlpame Monick- interrumpió Albus- tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza y ya estoy viejo no soy el de antes-

-No se preocupe he estado bien, Severus ha sido muy amable – en ese momento a Snape casi se le quiebra el cuello por la forma en que se giro a ver a Monick "¿Severus?, acaba de llamarme Severus ¿Cómo que Severus?"- Incluso me ofreció su casa…-

-¡Genial! Pero que genial idea "Severus"-recalcó Dumbledore- Me has quitado un peso de encima, me sentía tan mal por olvidar la reserva, lo siento de nuevo y gracias por todo Severus- Dumbledore les guiñó un ojo y desapareció.

-¡No! ¿Cómo que gracias?- dijo Snape acercándose a la chimenea pero Dumbledore ya no le escuchaba.

-¿Siempre es así?- preguntó la morena, le había caído bien el anciano.

-No tiene una idea- dijo dejándose caer en una butaca frente a Monick y llenando un vaso de whisky.

-¿Puedo tener uno?- Monick señaló el vaso dejando a la vista sus uñas en un brilloso color negro.

-¿Cuántos años tiene señorita Mayfair? ¿10?-

-Casi- Monick movió la mano y por arte de magia la botella se movió y comenzó a llenar un pequeño vaso con whisky-Usted me pidió que le hable de usted, yo le pido me hable de tu- recalcó la palabra.

Snape se sorprendió por cómo la bruja había hecho magia sin varita pero su cara de póker no lo demostró, ella dio un trago a su bebida e hizo gestos.

-¿Prefieres una cerveza de mantequilla?- dijo burlón.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mientras le daba otro trago.

-Whisky de fuego, las niñas como tú no deberían beberlo-

-Las niñas como yo estamos acostumbradas al whisky de malta- Monick rebuscó en un bolsillo de su capa, con el índice señaló algo, una luz azulada salió de su dedo y hasta su mano saltó una botella tan pequeña como un grano de arroz, volvió a señalarla y regreso a su tamaño original.

Movió nuevamente su mano y dos vasos limpios viajaron hasta ella, llenó uno mientras el otro se sostenía en el aire y después el otro, con otro movimiento de la mano como si espantara una mosca y el vaso se posó frente a Snape.

El mago había permanecido en silencio viendo el despliegue de magia que la cría realizaba, tomó su vaso y le dio un pequeño trago, "espero no morir envenenado esta noche" Snape abrió los ojos dejando de lado su usual cara de póker.

-¿Qué whisky es este?-

-Un Macallan 1946- Monick dio otro trago – es de los que más me gusta-

-Estás segura que tienes edad para beber-

-Tengo 20-

-Mph- Snape hizo un gesto "Bueno sí tiene edad para beber pero no deja de ser una cría"

-Vamos bébalo todo, tengo más- dijo señalando la botella.

-Esto se tiene que saborear-

-Vale, se la regalo para que la saboree en sus ratos libres- Monick hizo un movimiento de dedos y la botella llego hasta la mesita que estaba al lado de Snape.

El hombre hizo una casi imperceptible inclinación en agradecimiento.

-¿Y bien que vamos a cenar?-

-Esta es la cena-

Monick se le quedo viendo muy seriamente.

-Por eso te dije que lo saborearas-

-Tendrás una cocina ¿no?-

-Usted, háblame de usted-

-Tendrá cocina ¿no?- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sin soltar el vaso Snape señaló el pasillo por el que habían entrado –es la última puerta a la izquierda pero no creo que encuentres nada-

-De cualquier forma traigo algunas provisiones- dijo mientras daba unos golpecitos en su túnica.

Snape la vio salir en silencio de la habitación, "al menos no es ruidosa, odio el ruido".

-¡Y esto cómo se enciende!- gritó la morena desde la cocina.

"Maldito Dumbledore, mil veces maldito" Snape de mala gana se levantó de su butaca para ir a la cocina.

Cuando Snape abrió la puerta de la cocina un cuchillo casi le rebana la nariz, volaban objetos por todos lados. –Olvídelo, ya le he cogido el truco-

-¿Has encontrado algo que te sirva?-

-Sí, lo necesario para acompañar lo que he traído, he guardado el resto en la nevera- dijo señalándola-no quiero tener los alimentos hechizados todo el tiempo para mantenerlos congelados-

-Haz lo que quieras- la veía moverse de un lado para otro, "al parecer no necesita que se lo diga, de todas formas querrá hacer lo que quiera. ¿Qué demonios tendrá que ver con Dumbledore? ¿Por qué habrá viajado desde tan lejos?"

-¿Podría bañarme mientras la cena esta lista?-

-Te mostrare tu habitación-

-Ok-

 _-_ Sígueme-"De nuevo esa bendita palabra ¿acaso no podía hablar correctamente?"

Subieron las escaleras, caminaba delante de ella, señaló la primera puerta a la izquierda – Este es mi despacho, no entres-

-Ok-

-Este de enfrente es un baño-, siguieron por el pasillo, volvió a señalar a la izquierda- Esta es mi habitación, tampoco entres y tu podrás dormir ahí-

-De acuerdo- la morena abrió la que sería su habitación, tenía una cama matrimonial con un edredón gris obscuro y un ropero, había una ventana con cortinas también grises.

-Te dejo para que… hagas lo que tengas que hacer- se giro y entró en su habitación cerrando de inmediato la puerta.

Monick estaba a punto de desempacar pero se lo pensó mejor puesto que solo estaría ahí una noche, así que solo saco un poco de ropa y el pijama.

"Vaya está muy limpio, me apuesto todo a que es un obseso de la limpieza" estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa cuando escuchó una voz.

-¡Por Merlín pero que guapa!-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Monick casi escupió los pulmones en el espejo del baño.

Snape se había dejado caer en su cama, se sentía extrañamente relajado, a pesar de tener un intruso en casa, tal vez había sido el whisky, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó un gritó que dejaría sordo a cualquiera.

Se levantó con la varita en mano y corrió al cuarto de enfrente- ¡¿Estás bien?!- gritó desde afuera, temía que alguien que quisiera vengarse, hubiera estado escondido en su casa y le hubiese hecho algo a Monick.

Monick abrió la puerta, se había desprendido de su capa y tenía el rostro sonrojado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Lo siento, me he asustado- Snape se le quedo mirando en espera de que se explicara.

-¡Oye guapa vuelve aquí!- los gritos provenían del baño. Snape entró en la habitación directo hasta el baño, Monick le siguió, cuando ambos estaban reflejados el espejo volvió a hablar.

-Preciosa parpadea dos veces si te mantiene aquí en contra de tu voluntad-

-Cállate imbécil- Snape cogió una toalla y tapo el espejo, asegurándose que no quedara ningún hueco sin cubrir.

-Me ha dado un susto de muerte, me iba a desvestir cuando ha hablado-

-No recibe muchas visitas así que creo que ha perdido la razón-

-¿Muchas? querrás decir ninguna- la voz del espejo se escuchaba ahogada.

Monick sonrió, Snape salió y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

La morena terminó de bañarse, por arte de magia se había secado el cabello y maquillado. Su padre siempre le insistía que no usase tanta sombra negra "tus ojos ya son bastante hermosos sin maquillaje" le decía una y otra vez.

Antes de salir del baño iba a descubrir el espejo pero se lo pensó mejor, bajo a la cocina, la magia que había empleado seguía vigente una cuchara de madera movía cada tanto la salsa que preparó.

Tomo asiento y se quedo mirando hacia la nada, al poco tiempo la cena estuvo lista. Al subir la escalera se aliso la ropa, se había puesto el pantalón del pijama que era de seda negra y una camisa bastante holgada que al centro tenía unas letras blancas "I love vegeta". Ya en el segundo piso se paro frente a la segunda puerta de la izquierda y toco una sola vez.

Snape apareció llevando una camisa blanca cerrada hasta el cuello (Por Merlín se ha de estar ahogando)

-¿Necesita algo?-

-La cena esta lista por si le apetece- había evitado a toda costa mirar dentro de la habitación, o él sería capaz de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz, no quería cabrearlo, no después de que amablemente le ofreció su casa.

-Yo con el whisky estoy satisfecho- Snape bajo la mirada y vio con horror que Monick estaba descalza- Te vas a enfermar-

-Me arriesgaré- Monick ladeo la cabeza sin disimulo para mirar dentro de la habitación. Snape de inmediato cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedándose fuera, la morena sonrió.

-Bueno, pues estaré en la cocina o por ahí- dejo caer la morena mientras avanzaba por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina. "Tal vez de esa forma consiga que salga de la habitación al menos para que vigile que no toque nada que no debo, en otras circunstancias no lo haría pero mi celular se quedo sin batería y estar en la cocina cenando sola seria la muerte"

Un momento después Snape entró en la cocina.

-¿Suele comer en la cocina o en el comedor?- Snape quiso contestar que cuando estaba en casa raramente comía, su dieta se basaba prácticamente en whisky por las tardes y café en las mañanas.

-En el comedor pues- indicó la morena que se cansó de esperar una respuesta, una bandeja llena de comida les precedió el camino.

Snape se sentó, no estaba ahí por gusto, solo quería evitar a toda costa que cotillearan sus cosas.

Un plato rebosante de comida se poso frente a él, Monick se había sentado al otro extremo de la mesa con un plato idéntico. – Es faisán- lo preparé porque sabe genial con whisky- la morena movió la mano y un vaso de whisky llegó a su lado.

Él tomo en silencio la bebida.- ¿Tiene refresco?-

-No-

"Lo suponía" encogiéndose de hombros Monick abrió una botella de agua.- De acuerdo, pues provecho-

-Provecho- fue más un gruñido que otra cosa.

-¿No va a comer?- Snape dio otro sorbo de su bebida-Si no lo quiere después lo tiraré-

-No hay que desperdiciar comida señorita Mayfair- dijo al tiempo que desdoblaba una servilleta.

Habían estado en completo silencio, algo que los dos consideraron agradable, Snape no pudo evitar ver un tatuaje en la muñeca izquierda de la morena, eran unas letras japonesas (カカシ) escritas de forma vertical.

-¿Sus padres la dejaron tatuarse?-

-Mis padres están muertos-

-Con razón- Monick sonrío. Snape por un momento temió que ella se fuera a poner a llorar o incluso molestarse, pero no esperaba que fuera a sonreír.

-¿Sabe? Es la primer persona que no me dice "lo lamento" cuando menciono que mis padres están muertos.

-¿Por qué habría de lamentarlo si no los conozco?- "Listo, lo he hecho de nuevo. Mi brutal sinceridad salió a flote y ella se pondrá a llorar, estropeando la cena y el más delicioso whisky que había probado y sobre todo poniéndolo de mal humor".

-Exacto- dijo ella para después dar un trago a su agua- Toda esa gente hipócrita lamentando su muerte y un segundo después empezando a hablar del clima para salir de ese incomodo momento-

"¿Acaso se está burlando de mí?" Snape entrecerró los ojos. –Oh no me mire así, no soy una insensible, es solo que en mi familia la muerte es muy común-

Snape sacó su varita y con un grácil movimiento los platos desaparecieron, en un cerrar de ojos Monick ya estaba sentada a su lado.

-¿Puedo verla?-

-¿La varita?- preguntó extrañado.

-¡Sí!- dijo extendiendo la mano, Snape la aferró con más fuerza.

-¿Para qué?-

-Nunca he tocado una-

-Pues esta no será la primera- Snape iba a guardarla y vio como la seguía con la mirada, soltó el aire exasperado, "Cómo es posible que un instante se comporte como una anciana que la muerte la tiene sin cuidado y después como una niña muggle que acaba de ver magia por primera vez"

Le tendió la varita de mala gana, la morena sonrió triunfante mientras la tomaba con ambas manos y al hacerlo saltaron unas chispas blancas.

-Tan solo no la…-

Monick había agitado la varita sin piedad haciendo estallar la ventana.

-A agitar – terminó Snape fastidiado mientras se la arrebataba de las manos.

-Mierda, lo siento- Monick soltó una carcajada.

-Cuide ese lenguaje señorita Mayfair-

"Sí, señor rectitud, señor" pensó Monick en tono militar- ¡Mola! Tengo que comprarme una-

Ella se puso en pie y Snape de inmediato la imitó, ese gesto la hizo sonreír, donde solía vivir aquellos modales no se veían mucho. –Gracias por la cena-

Ella volvió a sonreír a modo de respuesta -¿Puedo sentarme un rato frente a la chimenea? Tengo frio en los pies-

Snape caminó a la pequeña sala y con un movimiento de varita encendió el fuego – Eso pasa por ir descalza-

-Me atraen muchas cosas de la cultura japonesa y e intente andar descalza por casa un día y me gusto tanto que seguí haciéndolo-

-De ahí las letras- volvió la vista a la muñeca izquierda.

Ella sonrió-Algo así-

Monick se había vuelto a sentar en la silla favorita de Snape, como se habían quedado en silencio su vista recorrió la enorme estantería, saltando de un titulo a otro. Tratando de evitar que aquello siguiera sucediendo Snape habló.

-Cuando mencionaste que la muerte en tu familia era muy común te referías a que la maldición Mayfair es cierta-

Ella le miro a los ojos –Sabes no me dejo llevar por supersticiones pero esta dichosa maldición ha demostrado infinidad de veces ser cierta- se encogió de hombros- ¿Dumbledore te habló de ella?-

Snape negó en silencio.

-Mi padre le contacto mucho antes que yo naciera, creo que desde que conoció a mi madre, intentaba encontrar alguna forma de deshacerla-

"Así que para eso vino a ver a Albus, para buscar una cura"

-Según la maldición el Mayfair solo contara con un máximo de 10 años para vivir con su pareja-

Snape se sirvió otro whisky y le ofreció uno a la morena quien acepto, estaba tan interesado en la conversación que olvidó que consideraba poco prudente que ella bebiera.

-¿Y como saben a partir de cuando comienza a contar el tiempo?-

-A partir del sexo- dijo la morena antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida. A Snape le sorprendió que hablara sin tapujos "Incluso McGonagall con la edad que tiene hubiera enrojecido al decirlo"

-Mis padres llevaban saliendo dos años, él se negaba a tener sexo con ella pues sabia las consecuencias, ella le insistió diciendo que no les pasaría nada pues su amor era verdadero, ja, usted ya sabe como acabo ese cuento-

Snape estaba intrigado con aquel tema, que clase de poder tendría el mago que los maldijo. – ¿Y a qué se debe la maldición?-

-Al parecer alguno de mis ancestros era muy promiscuo y fue a tener una aventura con una mujer casada, el esposo se enteró y como él había perdido a el amor de su vida, decidió que todos los Mayfair, aún años después pagáramos por la calentura de nuestro familiar-

-¿Por qué un plazo de 10 años?-

-Según la historia es el tiempo que aquel mago llevaba de casado hasta el momento del engaño-

-Así que quieres averiguar cómo deshacerla- afirmó.

-No, eso me es indiferente- se encogió de hombros- algunos familiares han ido de pareja en pareja asesinando a su paso para así llenar sus miserables vidas, pero eso no me interesa-

-He aceptado que mi destino es estar sola-Monick bajo la mirada como si de pronto el vaso que tenía en la mano fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

El reloj de pared marcó las 12am y con su sonido hizo saltar a Monick -¡Será cabrón!-

-Ese lenguaje señorita Mayfair-

-De los sustos que me he llevado hoy no creo que logre conseguir salir viva de aquí- se puso en pie –mejor me voy a dormir-

El se levantó inmediatamente una vez que ella lo había hecho- Buenas noches-

-¿No sube?-

-Tengo que poner hechizos protectores-

-¡Ah vale! Pues que descanse-

Snape comenzó a andar por la casa mientras rezaba un hechizo con la varita en la mano y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que aquel día había utilizado todas las habitaciones de su casa por primera vez desde hace 17 años que la compró.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta no duden en hacerla, ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer.


	3. Puedo verte, Severus

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Una muerte prevista**

 _Hatake Ibiki_

Capítulo 3: Puedo verte, Severus.

29 de Agosto.

 _Diario de un vagabundo:_

 _Son las 9:30 pm y estoy en la banca de un parque cual vagabundo, acabo de comer unas patatas fritas, se suponía que las tenia de reserva para comer a escondidas en Hogwarts y es increíble que me las este comiendo al segundo día de mi llegada. Tengo frío, hambre de comida real, no de chuches, a mi celular le ha pasado algo muy raro, a pesar de que estoy en el mundo no mágico siento la atmosfera cargada de magia, creo que me están vigilando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quiero estar sola._

Ese día por la mañana:

La morena abrió los ojos y descubrió con alegría que fuera caía una tormenta, amaba que lloviera, vio su reloj y eran las 5am. "Maldito reloj interno" se levantó y salió de la habitación. Tratando de no hacer ruido bajo hasta la cocina.

Al entrar ahogó un grito – ¡Joder!, me has asustado–

–La he asustado– corrigió.

Monick gruñó, no se acostumbraba a hablar de usted.

–Tendré algo inteligente que decir una vez que haya tomado café o al menos eso espero– dijo al tiempo que llenaba una taza.

– ¿Sin magia?– preguntó burlón al verla servirse al estilo muggle –Ayer era todo un derroche de ella–

–Sí, sin magia– dijo dando un largo trago– no me gusta hacer magia dormida–

Snape esperaba verla hacer gestos, pues el café que preparó era puro y muy fuerte, pero Monick solo fue a sentarse frente a él que en esos momentos leía el periódico con su respectiva taza de café a lado.

–Pensé que seguiría dormido–Snape la miro y después volvió la vista al periódico sin responder. Al sentirse ignorada sacó su celular, estuvo unos momentos entretenida revisando sus mensajes y después volvió a hablar – ¿Tendrá el teléfono del caldero chorreante?–

–Usa la chimenea–

"Y una mierda que la uso y sí se me quema el cabello" Monick se quedo mirando fijamente a Snape, en ese momento se percató que él ya se encontraba perfectamente bañado y cambiado. "Por Merlín sí apenas pasan de las cinco".

– ¿Podría usted hablar con Tom para ver si tiene disponible una habitación?– dio otro sorbo– Por favor– añadió.

Snape se puso en pie, de mala gana, eso sí. Ella le siguió hasta la habitación con chimenea– No, no tiene nada libre– respondió terriblemente irritado después de sacar la cabeza de la chimenea.

– ¡Bueno!– encogiéndose de hombros– pues iré a bañarme– la morena salió de la habitación.

Snape la vio alejarse "No pensará quedarse aquí ¿verdad?" negó en silencio "primero muerto".

Una hora después la vio parada frente a él completamente lista para salir, ella le extendió una tarjeta y él la tomó. Monick Mayfair cel.: 413–782–8192.

–Le estoy eternamente agradecida por haberme abierto las puertas de su hogar, anteponiendo mi bienestar a su comodidad– ella hizo una pequeña reverencia–Ese es mi teléfono y si alguna le vez le puedo devolver el favor estaré gustosa de hacerlo– Él asintió en silencio.

La acompañó hasta la puerta, al salir ella se puso la capucha encima, fuera seguía cayendo un diluvio.

–Volveré al callejón Diagon para realizar algunas compras– gritó pues los truenos estaban a la orden del día – y en cuanto pueda me pondré en contacto con Dumbledore–

–No olvides avisarle a Albus– recalcó– si te pasa algo me culpará a mí– dijo desde la puerta.

–Lo haré– diciéndole adiós con la mano– Gracias de nuevo– Snape asintió y unos segundos después la vio desaparecer, cerró la puerta principal y se fue a sentar frente a la chimenea con cierto alivio.

Monick apareció en el callejón Diagon, lo bueno de la lluvia es que había despejado aquel callejón, pudo caminar a sus anchas, viendo los escaparates de aquellas tiendas.

Entró a _Madam Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones_ una bruja sonriente y regordeta le dio la bienvenida.

–Buenas tardes– saludó Monick.

– ¿Hola cielo que necesitas?- la morena hizo una mueca "¿Por qué hablan de esa forma? cielo, cariño, preciosa, dulzura… Un día de estos me dará diabetes de solo escucharlos"

Mientras se quejaba internamente, desdoblaba la hoja que Dumbledore había anexado a su carta, leyó en voz alta –Aquí dice que necesito túnicas negras– La dependienta le arrebató la hoja.

– ¿Hogwarts? No estás algo mayor para ir a Hogwarts– dijo mirando a la morena de arriba abajo.

–Creí que su trabajo era limitarse a vender túnicas– Monick hizo volar la hoja nuevamente hasta sus manos, la dependienta frunció los labios con evidente molestia y la llevó hasta donde se encontraban las túnicas que necesitaba. – Necesitaré 7 en esta talla- dijo señalando una en especifico.

– ¿Siete? Ahí dice dos…– pero la mirada de Monick fue suficiente para que la dependienta dejara de hablar y fuera por las prendas requeridas.

La morena suspiró, acababa de recordar por que no le gustaba tratar con la gente, estuvo paseando por la tienda, seleccionó más prendas y las puso sobre el mostrador, la dependienta miro con mal disimulo que todas ellas eran color negro.

– En túnicas que no son para el colegio tenemos muchísimos colores cariño, no tiene por qué ser negro–

– Así está bien, cóbreme por favor–

Anduvo de tienda en tienda adquiriendo lo que la lista mencionaba, hacía pequeños recesos para hechizar sus compras, reduciéndolas de tamaño y guardándolas en la capa.

Casi le da un infarto al ver que le pedían plumas (plumas reales, no bolis) y pergaminos. En su antiguo colegio usaban magia o computadoras, aquello era tan retro, sonrió internamente al recordar a Snape empinado en la chimenea.

A las dos de la tarde el estomago comenzó a reclamar por la falta de alimento, entró en un pequeño restaurant y se sentó junto a la ventana mientras comía, le pareció cómico ver una familia muy numerosa de pelirrojos corriendo por el callejón tratando de resguardarse de la lluvia.

Sacó la lista y comenzó a tachar las compras realizadas: túnicas, calderos, libros, ingredientes, uniforme… que por cierto le había parecido de lo más desagradable, "menuda mierda" pensó al recordarlo, había dejado lo más interesante para el final, la varita.

Después de comer se dirigió a _Ollivanders Fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C._ por estar asegurándose que aquella fuera la tienda correcta topo de frente con alguien que iba saliendo de ahí.

– Lo siento – era la voz de un hombre, Monick levantó la mirada pero se topo con el pecho, así que tuvo que levantarla más para ver a la cara a quien la sostenía firmemente por los brazos.

–Perdón, no veía por donde iba – dijo mirando a los ojos azules de un pelirrojo, era uno de aquellos que había visto correr por el callejón.

Él se quedo unos segundos mirándola fijamente, después paso saliva y sonrió – No hay cuidado –

–Ronald estas bloqueando la entrada– dijo una chica castaña detrás de él.

Él volvió a sonreír y por fin liberó los brazos de Monick– Es verdad, lo siento –

La morena se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, al entrar alcanzó a escuchar nuevamente a la castaña – vas a volver a chocar sí no miras hacia el frente–

– Vienes por una varita ¿no? – dijo un anciano en tono enigmático.

–Supongo– Monick había intentado no sonar sarcástica, pero siendo sinceros por lo que alcanzaba a ver en aquel negocio no vendían nada que no fueran varitas.

– Veamos, veamos– una cinta de medir apareció a su lado, midiendo en lugares insospechados, estuvo a punto de mandar aquello al carajo cuando le habían medido el busto, ni en las túnicas se habían tomado aquella molestia.

La cinta se enrolló dando por finalizada las mediciones, el anciano se acercó con tres cajas – prueba esta …–

Después de probar con 10 varitas, salió muy contenta de la tienda con una varita de 24cm de un color negro brillante, rígida y según el anciano con un núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón.

Por fin había terminado sus compras, apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde y seguía lloviendo, cuando salió al mundo no mágico, caminaba despacio, en su capa traía el equipaje (para ser sinceros parecía más una mudanza) y las compras que acababa de realizar, aquello pesaba lo suyo.

Estaba acostumbrada a andar entre muggles pero al parecer la lluvia también había hecho que se escondieran , llevaba casi dos horas caminando y no lograba encontrar un hotel, posada, hostal, albergue, lo que fuera, aquello le parecía muy raro puesto que estaba en pleno centro.

Los pies le comenzaban a palpitar dentro de sus botas de tacón, no estaba acostumbrada a caminar tanto y la lluvia ya había comenzado a calarle en los huesos. Se refugió de la lluvia pegándose a un escaparate de un local vació y sacó su celular.

"Bendito y adorado internet" le dio un beso al móvil "por qué no pensé antes en ti" abrió su buscador y apenas había escrito la palabra hotel cuando su celular se apagó "¿Pero qué coño? Tenía 85% de batería, trato de reiniciarlo y nada" aquello parecía cosa de magia, miro a todas direcciones buscando algún culpable.

"Aquí no hay ningún alma, estoy alucinando, debió mojarse" trató de convencerse a sí misma. Decidió salir de su refugio y seguir buscando para las 9pm se rindió, dejándose caer en la banca de un parque que estaba escondido entre unos grandes apartamentos.

"Al menos la lluvia ha parado" metió su mano en la túnica y con un poco de magia estaba totalmente seca, aquel lugar no era un mal sitio, la banca estaba seca y debajo de una farola "quizás podría dormir aquí" una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, rebusco en su capa y saco unas patatas fritas y su diario.

 _Diario de un vagabundo:_

 _Son las 9:30 pm y estoy en la banca de un parque cual vagabundo, acabo de comer unas patatas fritas, se suponía que las tenia de reserva para comer a escondidas en Hogwarts y es increíble que me las este comiendo al segundo día de mi llegada. Tengo frío, hambre de comida real, no de chuches, a mi celular le ha pasado algo muy raro, a pesar de que estoy en el mundo no mágico siento la atmosfera cargada de magia, creo que me están vigilando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quiero estar sola._

OoOoOo

Snape cerró su libro, había dejado de llevar la cuenta de las veces que había leído aquel libro muggle. Su mayor secreto en la vida, no era el ser mortifago, o el haber estado enamorado de Lily, no, su gran secreto, el que nadie conocía ni siquiera Dumbledore, el secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, es que le gustaba leer novelas muggles, ciencia ficción, aventura, policial, terror y alguna que otra romántica.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de whisky, de aquel que le acababan de obsequiar, no podía negarlo, la maldición de los Mayfair le había dejado intrigado, en dos ocasiones había mantenido correspondencia con Michael Mayfair, el difunto padre de Monick, él había estado interesado en que le ayudara a realizar unas pociones, pero fue justo en el retorno del señor tenebroso así que no pudo hacerlo.

La cara de Albus apareció en su chimenea – ¡Hola! –Saludó el anciano para después llevarse un caramelo a la boca – ¿Cómo les van las cosas? – preguntó divertido.

– ¿Les? – Snape alzó una ceja –La señorita Mayfair se fue de mi casa esta mañana, dijo que te avisaría–

Dumbledore comenzó a toser, como si el caramelo se le hubiese atragantado –No he sabido nada de ella– más tos – debo contactarla– el rostro del anciano había enrojecido al seguir tosiendo.

Snape chasqueó la lengua con fastidio – Ya lo hago yo –

– Gracias mu…– más tos. Dumbledore vio como Snape salía de la habitación hecho una furia dejándole solo, sonrió y se llevo otro caramelo a la boca ya sin tos antes de desaparecer.

OoOoOo

Monick acababa de abrir su segunda bolsa de patatas, le seguía pareciendo increíble que después de caminar tanto no hubiera encontrado un hotel. "Tal vez pueda permanecer en esta banca y poner hechizos protectores, ¿Qué es lo peor que pueda pasar? ¿Qué vuelva a llover?"

No había terminado de pensar eso cuando escuchó un chillido, un pájaro de gran tamaño venía volando en su dirección. – Aghhhhhhhh– gritó mientras salía corriendo de la banca, intentaba poner distancia entre el gran bicho y ella, pero él la seguía.

Monick corría como loca alrededor del parque, el ave había tratado en varias ocasiones posarse sobre su cabeza, agitó los brazos para espantarle pero el ave insistía.

En cierto momento la morena sintió su corazón detenerse, ese momento en el que te das cuenta que vas a caer y no alcanzas a hacer nada para impedirlo.

– Valiente bruja estoy hecha– dijo escupiendo parte de la tierra que había tragado. Alcanzó a meter las manos pero había sido un error, ahora aparte de tener tallada la barbilla las manos le ardían horrorosamente.

El ave seguía en un árbol frente a ella y soltó un nuevo chillido – Ya has ganado joder, ¿Qué quieres de mí? – dijo Monick suplicante desde el suelo.

Voló hasta posarse en el suelo frente a ella, que seguía haciéndose la muerta para ver si de una vez se largaba, no le gustaba hacer daño a los animales, ni siquiera a uno tan cabrón como aquel.

La morena volvió a levantar la mirada – ¿Tu eres un búho no? – Efectivamente era un búho café oscuro con unos grandes ojos ambarinos, el ave se acercó más y extendió su patita.

– Me has dado un jodido susto ¿Sabes? – reclamó mientras despacio liberaba lo que parecía una nota.

El búho hizo un ruidito mientras ella desdoblaba aquel papel, era una nota escrita en una caligrafía pequeña, apretada pero muy clara.

 _Señorita Mayfair, Dumbledore está preocupado por usted, si no ha encontrado dónde hospedarse puede volver a mi casa, en caso de no ser necesario,_ _tenga la amabilidad_ _de informarle a Dumbledore._

 _P.D. Puede utilizar a Legolas (el búho) para informar a Dumbledore._

 _Severus Snape._

La morena miro al ave que esperaba ansiosa – ¿Legolas?– el búho dio brinquitos hasta ella, Monick se sentó en el suelo sacó la bolsa de las patatas – ¿Quieres una? – ofreció al ave quien gustosa la tomo.

– No va a ser necesario que lleves ninguna nota– el ave siguió en su sitio y Monick comprendió que quería más papas.

– Estoy tirada en el suelo de un parque, hablando con un búho en plena noche, bonita pinta ¿eh? –Cuando Legolas vio que era la última patata de la bolsa emprendió el vuelo.

– ¡Eh!, espera– susurró al ver como el ave desaparecía en la noche, giro la mirada a todos lados, nuevamente sintiéndose vigilada.

De inmediato se puso en pie, notando una punzada de dolor en ambas manos y en la rodilla derecha – Por qué coño no me ha marcado al celular, en lugar de enviarme a su ave asesina–murmuró molesta, había reparado su celular aquella misma tarde, sospechosamente solo no podía tener acceso a internet.

–Auch– se quejó por el dolor cuando había intentado limpiar la tierra de sus manos con la capa, en ese momento se sintió más sola que nunca y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero antes de que alguna brotara recordó con un hechizo que su padre solía hacerle de pequeña.

Su padre lo hacía cuando ella había hecho algo malo o estaba a punto de hacerlo. "Hoy has hecho algo malo Severus", sonrió con malicia, mientras ponía el dedo índice entre sus ojos – Severus, Severus, puedo verte, Severus – después murmuró algo ininteligible mientras pensaba con todas sus fuerzas en él.

En ese momento Snape daba un trago a su bebida para después escupirlo por la impresión, acababa de ver unos penetrantes ojos azules, los que reconoció como los de Monick Mayfair. Había sido tan vivido, como si la tuviera frente a él, viéndolo. Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, en ese momento Legolas golpeó la ventana, no llevaba ninguna respuesta, en contra de todo pronóstico y en contra de si mismo Snape se sintió preocupado.

Justo en ese instante se percato que sus hechizos protectores habían sido traspasados, poco después llamaron a la puerta.

Con una mezcla de enojo y alivió fue a abrir, sabía perfectamente a quien encontraría del otro lado.

–Hola – dijo Monick, de inmediato la cara de póker de Snape se transformo en una mueca, aquella mueca que la morena había clasificado como: oh eso es gracioso, me quiero reír, pero si lo hago probablemente muera, entonces mejor no. No entendía porque aquel hombre evitaba a toda costa reírse. – ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo al ver que él no tenía intenciones de moverse.

– Claro – dijo burlón al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar. – Veo que ha estado divirtiéndose –

Monick caminó directo a la butaca frente al fuego y se dejo caer, Snape se sentó de mala gana en la otra "acaso no ve, que era mi sitio" pensó al ver el libro que estaba en el reposa brazos de la butaca, abrió los ojos alarmado por su descuido y con un movimiento de varita atrajo el libro hacia él.

– No tiene gracia –

– Eso es porque no se ha visto– dijo malicioso.

La morena llevaba el cabello alborotado, la túnica llena de tierra, el pantalón roto a la altura de la rodilla y el maquillaje negro escurrido por las mejillas.

– Todo es su culpa–

– ¿Perdón? –

– Esto – dijo señalándose su cabello – lo hizo Legolas–

– Imposible, Legolas es un búho de lo más educado –

–Esto – dijo mostrando las palmas de la mano y después el raspón de las rodillas – Fue cuando me caí al ser perseguida por Legolas –

– ¿Perseguida? –

– Sí, Legolas me dio un susto de muerte y me eche a correr, se quiso parar en varias ocasiones sobre mi cabeza y después caí–

– Es su culpa por haber huido, de haberse quedado quieta solo le hubiera entregado la nota–

– ¡No sabía que me iba a entregar una nota!–

– Creí haberle comentado que usábamos lechuzas para eso–

–Legolas no es una lechuza es un búho y de un tamaño bastante preocupante por cierto– Snape rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación, al regresar se puso en cuclillas frente a Monick aquello desconcertó a la morena.

– Extienda sus manos – ordenó, ella obedeció. Snape parecía estar acostumbrado a dar órdenes y se sorprendió a si misma obedeciendo, ella solía cuestionar todo pero en ese momento Snape no se veía por la labor de aceptar replicas, así que cedió.

Vio como Snape con cuidado le esparcía esencia de díctamo en las palmas de las mano, las manos de él eran grandes y rasposas como si trabajara mucho con ellas ¿A que se dedicaría?, quiso preguntar pero en ese momento sintió los dedos de Snape acariciar su mejilla, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, pero de inmediato él los devolvió a donde se encontraba el corte.

-¿Esto también lo ocasionó Legolas?-

–No metí las manos a tiempo–

Mientras Snape aplicaba la esencia de díctamo en la rodilla recordó los ojos azules anegados en lágrimas – ¿Por su caída? ¿Es por eso que ha llorado? –

– El maquillaje se me ha corrido por la lluvia– dijo mientras lo veía curar sus heridas– ¡¿A que no adivinas lo que he comprado?!– dijo cambiando descaradamente de tema.

–No me gusta adivinar– dijo poniéndose en pie, pasando por alto el que le hubiera tuteado, no porque no le molestara, sino que le indignaba más el que quisiera jugar ese estúpido juego con él.

Monick chasqueó la lengua y apuntó su índice hacia su capa, de ella salió volando una caja que de pronto volvía a su tamaño original.

– ¡Chan, chan,chan! – anunció Monick viendo como Snape volvía a poner los ojos en blanco, sonrió " Y yo que creía que Yo era amargada". La morena sacó de la caja la reluciente varita negra.

– No veo la necesidad de que comprara una–

– Pues yo creo que sí la necesito– dijo acariciando la varita – a veces cuando cocino se me pasa de sal y…–

– ¿En serio? ¿Lo que le preocupa es la sal? – a Snape aquella conversación le empezaba a fastidiar iba a levantarse cuando ella hablo.

– Obvio no, sino que me he dado cuenta que tal vez mediante un conductor pueda controlar mejor mi magia, ya sabe, para hacer pociones– él la miro, de pronto su conversación le era de interés.

– La correcta medición del flujo…– comenzó Snape.

– ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba – la morena le interrumpió – Puede avisarle a Dumbledore que estoy aquí por favor–

– En algún momento va a tener que utilizar la maldita chimenea señorita Mayfair, no me tendrá de mensajero todo el tiempo– Monick sonrió al ver descubierta su animadversión hacia el uso de la chimenea.

Al volverse a sentar Snape maldecía internamente a Dumbledore, la noticia de que Monick estaba de vuelta en su casa le había alegrado demasiado para su gusto. – Por un momento creí que iría al mundo no mágico–

– Lo hice, desde temprano caminé muchos kilómetros pero no localicé ningún hotel– Snape entrecerró los ojos.

– Siento tanto haberle molestado de nuevo, mañana buscaré…–

– Albus me ha dicho que estará en Inglaterra hasta el 31 de agosto, me ha pedido que la deje quedarse aquí… claro si usted quiere–

Monick había leído en alguna parte que el muerto y el arrimado a los tres días apestan, apostaba a que con Snape no eran tres días sino tres horas, pero a dónde más podía ir.

– Me apena muchísimo molestarle, pero aceptare la invitación–

Una parte de Snape se sentía desilusionada, a quién quería engañar, todo él estaba desilusionado con la respuesta de la morena.

Como él se había mantenido en silencio, ella habló de lo primero que se le ocurrió.

– El nombre de Legolas, es por el libro ¿verdad? ¿Lo ha leído? –

– No – mintió.

– Pues no sabe lo que se pierde–

–No creo que el leer el Señor de los anillos me suponga algún beneficio–

– ¿Y cómo sabe que es del Señor de los anillos si no lo ha leído? – Monick entrecerró los ojos.

Snape se golpeó mentalmente por haber caído con algo tan estúpido como aquello.

– Sé muchas cosas señorita Mayfair y no veo la necesidad de darle explicaciones de todas ellas–

– Apuesto a que es por la poderosa vista que tenía el elfo y por eso le dio ese nombre al búho– la morena comenzó a sacar conclusiones.

– Ya le he dicho que no leo esa clase de libros, tan estúpidos– finalizó.

"¿Queeeeeeeeé?" Monick se sintió realmente escandalizada, era una amante de los libros muggle cómo se atrevía ese cretino petulante – Tal vez debería leerlo antes de juzgarlo–

Snape se puso de pie –Si le gustó a una cría, no creo que me llame mucho la atención. Buenas noches – y salió sin más de la habitación aferrando un libro de pastas color negro.

Monick se quedo sentada en la butaca con las palabras que le iba a decir a Snape atoradas en la garganta, puesto que no le había dado oportunidad para replicar. Poco después subió a su habitación y se dio un largo baño.

Monick se metió en la cama con el antes mencionado libro en las manos, lo abrió en donde se encontraba el marcador y se puso a leer. Después de unos cuantos capítulos apago la luz, tomó su celular y puso la alarma a las 2:59am, sonrió y se dispuso a dormir.

A las 2:59 el celular comenzó a vibrar, lo apagó rápidamente y se sentó sobre la cama. – Severus, Severus, puedo verte, Severus – después murmuró algo ininteligible mientras pensaba con todas sus fuerzas en él.

Snape se despertó agitado, miró su reloj y eran las 3 de la mañana, había estado profundamente dormido cuando sintió como si le llamasen y al abrir los ojos vio nuevamente aquellos ojos azules, pero esta vez eran diferentes ¿Estaba enojada?. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de la habitación, las luces en la recamara de ella estaban apagadas y no lograba escuchar ningún ruido.

Monick escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de Snape y sonrió – Es la hora de las brujas Severus, deberías estar durmiendo– murmuró mientras se acomodaba para volver a dormir.

Snape regresó al dormitorio, sobre la cama estaba el libro que había estado leyendo aquel día, curiosamente era el Señor de los Anillos, solo que había transfigurado las tapas por unas color negro y sin título.

Se sentía culpable por haber menospreciado la lectura que tanto le gustaba y que Monick había sugerido, tal vez por eso había soñado con los ojos enfadados de la morena – Debe ser eso– murmuró antes de apagar las luces.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta no duden en hacerla, ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer.


	4. Señora Snape

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Una muerte prevista**

 _Hatake Ibiki_

Capítulo 4: Señora Snape.

30 de Agosto.

 _Creo que me he excedido despertando a Severus a las 3am, me he comportado una cría, olvídalo, me he acordado que siempre me llama así, así se lo merece por prepotente. Muero de hambre ayer no cené._

Monick bajó las escaleras, esta vez no le importó hacer ruido pues sabía que le encontraría en la cocina leyendo el periódico.

– Buenos días– saludó al entrar.

Snape la miró de reojo, pensó que iba a estar indignada por el comentario de la noche anterior y le sorprendió ver que no fuera así.

–Buenos días señorita Mayfair–

La morena sonrió, necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no preguntarle ¿ha dormido bien?, en lugar de eso se sirvió una taza de café y puso a tostar unos panes.

– ¿Necesita algo? – preguntó Snape al sentir que la morena le miraba fijamente.

– No– dijo sin apartar la vista, Snape volvió la mirada a su periódico.

Monick salió de la cocina y al poco tiempo regresó con un libro que decía _hechizos básicos_ , lo abrió sobre la mesa y se puso a leer. – ¿Quiere una tostada?–

– No, gracias–

La morena continuó leyendo en silencio, al poco tiempo sacó su nueva varita, apuntó a la taza de café y pensó con potencia en el hechizo engorgio, una luz segadora salió de la varita, Monick sonrió con vehemencia imaginando el resultado, Snape bajó el periódico para ver lo que ocurría.

Y lo que ocurrió es que la taza explotó salpicando de café la impoluta camisa blanca de Snape y un trozo de cerámica le había sacado sangre de la mejilla.

Monick veía con la boca abierta su obra de arte.

– Señorita Mayfair podría explicarme ¿Qué demonios hace?– preguntó Snape con peligrosa calma.

– Lo siento – con dos movimientos del índice de la morena, la camisa volvía a ser de un precioso blanco y la taza estaba como nueva, pero la mejilla de Snape seguía sangrando– Sólo intentaba hacer el hechizo engorgio con la varita–

– ¿Acaso es familiar de Longbottom?–

– No sé de qué me habla–

Snape sacó su varita y con elegancia apuntó a la taza – _Engorgio_ – la taza siguió creciendo hasta que él se detuvo –primero aprenda a hacerlo diciendo el hechizo y ya después podrá hacerlo en silencio–

Monick apuntó nuevamente a la taza – No es necesario que estrangule a su varita señorita Mayfair–

– ¿Así? –

– Gire un poco la muñeca–

– ¿Así? –

– Al otro lado–

– ¿Así? –

–Señorita Mayfair no soy su maestro particular, lea el libro y practique– dijo tomando nuevamente el periódico.

Monick soltó una carcajada al tiempo que con el índice transfiguraba una hoja de papel en un pañuelo, se puso de pie y se acercó al rostro de Snape – Usted podrá ser todo lo que quiera, pero no tiene madera de maestro–

Snape le iba a decir que llevaba más de quince años como docente pero su repentino acercamiento le tomo por sorpresa – ¿Qué hace? – dijo alejando el rostro.

– Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que lo he herido– con cuidado limpiaba la gota de sangre que el mayor tenía en la mejilla – ¿Dónde está la esencia de díctamo?–

Snape movió la varita, una botellita salió de la estantería y la morena la cogió al vuelo, puso un poco en la herida, haciéndola sanar de inmediato – Listo–

– Debería agradecerle– Monick sonrió – pero considerando que usted ha sido la que me hirió no lo hare– dijo poniéndose de pie – Voy a mi despacho–

OoOoOo

Snape llevaba toda la mañana encerrado en su despacho, era increíble que tuviera que esconderse en su propia casa.

Se acariciaba la mejilla de forma inconsciente cuando una hoja de papel luchaba por entrar bajo la puerta, aquello logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Vio como la hoja tomaba la forma de un pequeño búho y volaba hasta él.

Cuando el búho se posó en sus manos la hoja se extendió revelando su contenido.

 _Le envió mi búho, aquí haciéndome a sus costumbres XD_

 _La comida está servida, por favor acompáñeme :)_

Al terminar de leer, la hoja volvió a tomar la forma de búho pero ya no se movió, Snape la tomó y la metió entre las páginas del libro que permanecía abierto sobre su escritorio.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina. – ¡Estoy en el comedor!– gritó la morena al escuchar ruido.

Snape se sentó, el plato ya estaba servido. – Señorita Mayfair ¿qué significa dos puntos y el cierre de un paréntesis?–

– ¿Perdón? – preguntó la morena sin entender.

– Su nota tenia este símbolo…– Snape con un movimiento de la varita dibujo une enorme :) Monick no pudo evitar reír, movió el índice y giro el dibujo, dejando frente a Snape una gran sonrisa.

Snape rodo los ojos y se acomodo la servilleta – Provecho–

– Provecho– la morena continuaba sonriendo – ¿No va a preguntarme qué significa XD?– preguntó con malicia.

– Temo que la respuesta sea similar, así que prefiero no saber– la morena volvió a reír y con el índice hizo un gran dibujo XD pero al derecho.

– ¿Ahora lo ve? –

– ¿Y ahora, usted ve porque no quería saber?–

– Tu, háblame de tu– le corrigió.

– ¿Cómo mantenías correspondencia con Albus si no usas aves?–

Monick esperó a tragar lo que tenía en la boca para contestar – Mi elfo–

– Mph– fue toda la respuesta de Snape.

– ¡Mire esto!– Monick apuntó hacia su vaso –Engorgio– y el vaso comenzó a crecer hasta que la bruja se detuvo–

– ¡Felicidades!– Monick sonrió – acaba de hacer un hechizo que cualquier mago de 11 años puede hacer– la morena entrecerró los ojos "Alguien va a soñar conmigo".

– Ya pero a mí me salió al segundo intento, de hecho el primero no vale porque pensé que se hacía en silencio–

Snape no dijo nada, un ruido lo distrajo, movió su varita y una lechuza entró hasta posarse frente a Monick.

– Es una lechuza de Hogwarts– explicó Snape.

La morena le retiró la nota a la lechuza quien de inmediato se echo a volar.

– Es del profesor Dumbledore, dice que quiere hablar conmigo–

Snape sonrío, una sonrisa que Monick acababa de clasificar como "me divierte tu desgracia".

– Tal vez usted podr…–

–No– Snape se puso en pie y fue hacia la sala a encender la chimenea – Señorita Mayfair Albus no la va a esperar toda la vida–

– ¡Tengo que recoger los platos! – gritó desde el comedor.

– Ya lo hago yo– con un movimiento de varita Snape mando los platos a lavar a la cocina.

Monick llegó a la sala con cara de pocos amigos.

– No decía que ya estaba haciéndose a mis costumbres– dijo señalando la chimenea.

– Sí, pero no quiero copiarle todos los malos hábitos–

Snape frunció el ceño. Monick respiró hondo – ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –

– Lanza los polvos a la chimenea, mete la cabeza y dice "Despacho de Albus Dumbledore" –

La morena tomo un puñado de polvos flu, se hincó frente a la chimenea, los lanzó, cuando las llamas eran de color verde las tocó primero con su dedo para comprobar que no quemaran, después introdujo la cabeza.

"Despacho de Albus Dumbledore" en ese momento sintió como su cuello se le extendía de forma poco natural y segundos después estaba viendo una gran habitación, el anciano estaba sentado detrás del escritorio.

– ¡Señorita Mayfair! Que gusto verla–

– Hola profesor– sonrió – también me da gusto verle–

– Mañana pasaré por usted a las 4 de la tarde ¿le parece bien? –

– ¿Mañana? –

– Sí– dijo sonriendo.

– Pensé que era el día primero–

– Ese día inicia el curso, pero mañana la dejaré instalarse en el castillo–

–Ah ok, entonces mañana a las 4 de la tarde–

– Sí, salude a Severus de mi parte–

– ¡Claro!– sonrió – Hasta mañana–

Snape esperaba sentado en su butaca, Monick sacó la cabeza de la chimenea haciendo gestos – Espero que sea la última vez que tenga que utilizar esto–

– ¿No ha sido de su agrado? – preguntó el mago visiblemente de buen humor.

– Me trague medio kilo de ceniza– dijo sentándose en el suelo.

Con un movimiento de la varita Snape sirvió un poco de whisky en un vaso que voló frente a la morena. Monick entrecerró los ojos pero de cualquier forma tomó el vaso.

Después de vaciar el contenido de un sólo trago la morena habló – Dumbledore vendrá mañana por mí a las cuatro de la tarde–

– Creí que estaría aquí hasta el día primero–

– También yo– con un movimiento del índice envió su vaso a la mesilla– Cambio de planes–

– Típico de Albus–

– Para cenar… –

– Señorita Mayfair acaba de comer–

– Sí, ya lo sé– sonrió apenada, no sabía cómo decirlo, o no sabía si quería decirlo – Pero no me refiero a eso–

– ¿Entonces? –

– Quiero invitarle a cenar fuera– Snape no esperaba aquello – Ya sabe, en agradecimiento a su hospitalidad– señaló Monick al ver que el mago tardaba en contestar.

– Eso no es necesario–

Monick sacó aire por la nariz – Realmente me apetece cenar fuera ¿Me acompaña por favor? – la morena se había dado cuenta de algo, a pesar de fingir mal genio Severus casi siempre cedía si le pedía algo por favor.

– A mi no me apetece ver a otros magos, no me caen muy bien– Además no quería tener que explicarle porque todos lo veían como un maldito traidor.

– Entonces vamos a un restaurante muggle–

– ¿Qué? –

– Vi uno que lucía grandioso el otro día–

– Si le digo que si, ¿dejara de hostigarme? –

– Al menos en cuanto a ese tema si– dijo Monick sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– ¿A qué hora iremos?–

– ¿A las 10?–

– De acuerdo–

La morena se puso en pie – Bien, iré a ver que ponerme–

–Apenas son las 2 de la tarde–

–Sí, lo sé–

–Yo saldré un momento–

–Vaya con cuidado, nos vemos– le dijo antes de salir de la sala.

Monick tomó un largo baño, después rebusco entre su ropa hasta encontrar algo que ponerse para aquella ocasión.

Snape volvió dos horas más tarde, al subir las escaleras Monick abrió la puerta de su habitación y al verlo sonrió – Escuché ruido, bienvenido a casa–

Snape no supo que decir, nunca le habían dado la bienvenida a su propio hogar. Al no tener respuesta Monick volvió a sonreír y volvió a entrar a su dormitorio, Snape entró al propio.

Para Snape el tiempo estaba corriendo como una lenta tortura ¿Por qué había accedido a salir? ¿Qué necesidad tenia de ir a un sitio muggle? Se vistió con su habitual atuendo, pantalón negro camisa blanca, y cazadora negra. Viéndose nuevamente en el espejo estuvo tentado a cruzar el pasillo y cancelar aquella absurda salida.

A las 9:50 Snape estaba en la sala esperando, Monick entró en la habitación ataviada en un bonito vestido negro cruzado al frente con un escote en uve.

Snape la miro sin decir nada, tenía serias dudas de que la morena fuera capaz de andar con aquellos tacones puesto que se pasaba el día descalza.

– ¿Nos vamos?– dijo el mayor finalmente.

– Sí– Monick aferraba un pequeño bolso de mano – Estaba nerviosa, pensé que en cualquier momento me iba a cancelar– dijo la morena mientras Snape mantenía la puerta principal abierta para ella.

– Estuve tentado– dijo cerrando tras de sí – No me gusta salir…– dejó de hablar al sentir la mano de Monick aferrándose a la suya.

– ¿Esta listo? – Snape sujetó con fuerza la capa que llevaba en la otra mano y asintió.

Unos segundos después aparecieron en un callejón oscuro – El restaurante esta aquí a lado – contó la morena sin soltar la mano del mayor.

– Vamos– Snape se deshizo del agarre, antes de entrar sacó su varita apuntó al restaurante, después abrió la puerta para la morena.

– Gracias– Monick sonrió sabía perfectamente que Snape estaba deseando huir, pero sería el ultimo día que le molestaría.

–Buenas noches– Una hermosa mujer les dio la bienvenida– ¿A nombre de quien está la reserva?–

– Snape– El mago se dio cuenta que todas las mesas eran para dos personas y alzó una ceja.

La señorita revisó la lista y después sonrío–Por aquí, por favor– los llevó hasta una mesa alejada de la entrada, casi al centro del local – Enseguida un camarero vendrá a atenderles–

–Gracias– ambos respondieron, Snape apartó la silla para Monick y esta tomó asiento – Menos mal que hizo reserva– la morena ahora entendía por qué Snape había sacado la varita antes de entrar.

Un joven camarero llegó hasta su mesa – Buenas noches, mi nombre es Robert y seré su camarero esta noche– ambos le devolvieron el saludo.

–Señora Snape– dijo al tiempo que le entregaba la carta a Monick – Señor Snape– dejando la carta frente al mago a quien de pronto le apareció un tic en la ceja. La bruja ahogo una risa. – Gracias– dijo antes de que Snape le dijera algo al camarero y lo pusiera a llorar.

La morena revisó varias veces el menú, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que Snape la miraba.

– Dime que ya te has decidido, sino cerraran el local–

– ¿Qué pedirá usted?–

– Ternera–

– Pues ternera será– dijo Monick cerrando la carta y dejándola sobre la mesa.

Les habían tomado ya la orden y estaban en espera de los alimentos en silencio.

–El local está prácticamente vacío para qué pedirán reserva– decía Snape mientras miraba alrededor, la morena le imitó y efectivamente solo había tres parejas más y bastante alejadas de ellos.

Monick se encogió de hombros – Este restaurante me llamó la atención porque cuando lo vi estaba completamente mojada por la lluvia y con frío y aquí adentro se veía tan cálido– dijo al tiempo que acariciaba una pequeña y preciosa lámpara que estaba al centro de la mesa, todas las mesas tenían una igual, le brindaban un toque romántico al local pues tenía las luces a baja intensidad.

– Dígame señorita Mayfair qué la trae por este continente– la bruja ya se había cansado de pedirle que la tuteara, al parecer aquello iba a ser imposible.

– Pensé que era la señora Snape– bromeó ya que el camarero seguía llamándoles así. Snape entrecerró los ojos y no le rió la gracia. Monick suspiró resignada – He decidido especializarme en pociones – los ojos de Snape se iluminaron por un momento – y creo que en este continente encontrare lo que estoy buscando–

– ¿Pociones?–

–Sí, aunque usted no lo crea– dijo a modo de broma y se levantó, Snape la imitó– Voy a lavarme las manos, ahora vuelvo–

– Claro– Snape decidió hacer lo mismo y caminó tras ella, puesto que los lavabos estaban donde mismo, el camarero que les atendía le miró con descaro el culo a Monick, Snape estaba casi seguro que le daría tortícolis al maldito depravado.

El mayor cerró los puños, si ella fuese realmente la señora Snape su varita sería lo último que vería aquel estúpido camarero. El susodicho se giró para encontrarse de frente con él y puso la cara que muchos de sus estudiantes adoptaban al verlo, esa que tanto le gustaba, como si fueran a vomitar o a desmayarse.

Cuando les sirvieron la comida otro camarero les atendió.

– ¿Qué tipos de libros lee usted?– preguntó Monick, aquello casi hace que Snape se ahogara con su bebida.

– ¿Por qué lo pregunta?–

– Háblame de tu– corrigió por millonésima vez – Pues ya dejo muy claro que no le gustan las novelas muggle–

– Me gustan los libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras–

– ¿Le gustan los duelos?–

– Sí–

– ¿Y es bueno?–

– El mejor–

– Pues vaya que se lo tiene creído–

– Sólo digo la verdad–

Monick señaló un guisante con el dedo índice y este salió disparado a una velocidad impresionante hacia el rostro de Snape, quien bajo la mesa realizó un hechizo escudo haciendo que rebotara y cayera al suelo.

La morena comenzó a reír – Pues vaya, sí que es rápido–

– Eso ha sido inaceptable– Snape acercó su rostro a la morena mientras gruñía cada letra – Pudieron habernos visto–

– Pero si aquí no hay nadie–

Snape frunció el ceño – Compórtese–

– Vale– Monick le guiñó un ojo – En mi familia los duelos han sido muy comunes, de hecho desde pequeña recibí clases sobre ellos–

– ¿Ah sí? ¿También le lanzaban chicharos a la hora de comer?–

Monick soltó una carcajada – Obvio no–

Al terminar de comer el nuevo mesero les ofreció un postre, el mago se negó pero pidió otro trago, ella por otra parte pidió casi con desesperación un soufflé de chocolate.

Cuando llegó el pedido Snape alzó una ceja– Señorita Mayfair si sufre de un coma diabético no seré yo quien la lleve a San Mungo– Ella rió llevándose una cucharada de soufflé a la boca como toda respuesta.

– ¡Por Merlín! Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado ¿Gusta?–

– No– Snape no había visto comer a alguien con tal descaro que no fuera Crabbe y Goyle, sólo que ella no daba asco al verla. Él aun conservaba su trago y ella ya había barrido con su postre – ¿Desea algo más o pido la cuenta?–

Monick negó con la cabeza – No puedo comer nada más–

Cuando el camarero dejo la cuenta en la mesa ambos pusieron una mano sobre ella.

– Yo lo invité– Monick no se daba cuenta pero ella también se equivocaba casi siempre y le hablaba de tu en lugar de usted.

–Gracias por la invitación pero pago yo–

– Aquí solo aceptan dinero muggle–

–Obviamente– dijo Snape ofendido mientras jalaba la cuenta hasta el, haciendo que ella la soltara de una vez – Esta tarde he ido al banco a cambiar dinero–

Monick sonrió, aquello le había parecido adorable, imaginarse al gruñón haciendo algo por ella, lo de prestarle su casa no contaba pues Dumbledore le había obligado.

Snape sacó la cartera y dejo el dinero de la cuenta y la propina. El camarero les acompaño hasta la salida y despidió al señor y señora Snape, el mayor sólo rodó los ojos.

– ¿Podemos caminar un poco antes de irnos?–

– Si pretende digerir esa cantidad excesiva de chocolate tendremos que caminar hasta el amanecer–

– No, solo un poco–

– Señorita Mayfair es tarde– Snape miró su reloj eran las 12:20am.

– ¿Qué nos puede pasar?– preguntó ella sonriente.

Snape prefirió no responder aquello, la morena no era consciente del peligro que corría estando a su lado.

Llegaron al parque donde la morena había considerado muy seriamente dormir – Es curioso ¿no?–

– ¿El qué?–

– Que ayer este lugar me parecía algo tenebroso– se rió de lo boba que sonaba– pero ahora que lo veo bien, parece bonito– quería decir ahora que no estoy sola pero cambio de opinión al último momento.

Al llegar a lado de la fuente señaló un punto en el suelo – Ahí fue donde me caí–

–No querrá un monumento en su honor ¿o sí?–

Monick entrecerró los ojos– Es lo menos que merezco– dijo caminando de espaldas para ver la cara del mayor, perdió pisada y se tambaleó, Snape la alcanzó a sujetar del brazo.

– Por lo que veo está decidida a que le pongan el dichoso monumento, aunque sea post mortem–

Monick le había clavado las uñas en el brazo libre de Snape con toda su fuerza para no caer y rió nerviosa – Estuvo cerca– aflojó el agarre y él hizo lo mismo.

Se quedaron ahí parados en silencio, Monick se frotó las manos, al dejar de caminar le había comenzado a dar frio.

– Será mejor irnos– dijo al verla calentarse las manos, ella se sintió desilusionada con aquello pero asintió.

Caminaron a una calle desierta, se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron.

– Gracias por la cena y por todo– dijo la morena desde la puerta de su habitación.

– Buenas noches señorita Mayfair–

Al cerrar la puerta Monick buscó su diario.

 _No sé qué demonios me ha pasado esta noche, Severus y yo salimos a cenar, sí prácticamente le rogué que saliéramos y al final aceptó. Todo iba bien hasta que salimos del restaurante, él me sujetó para que no besara el suelo nuevamente y me sentí segura, maldita sea, todo él me da seguridad, sus movimientos, su mirada, su jodido mal genio. Cuando comencé a sentir frió deseé que él me prestara su capa y siguiéramos ahí juntos hablando de nada importante._

 _Tal vez sea el más sarcástico y amargado ser que he conocido, pero también el más sincero, la gente que me rodea siempre pretende ser quien no es y no se diga los hombres, siempre parecen que actúan cuando están conmigo y el parece tan autentico. En fin que me gustaría ser amiga de alguien como él._

 _Si él supiera lo que pienso XD creó estarlo escuchando "Señorita Mayfair no podemos ser amigos porque usted es una cría" Ja, maldito engreído._

Snape arrojó su capa sobre la cama, había estado a punto de ofrecérsela, sólo que de pronto recordó que era un ser despreciable y quiso evitarse la pena de que aquella cría la rechazara, salir con ella había sido un completo error, por un momento se olvidó del mundo mágico y de todos sus problemas. Pero ahora que se encontraba ahí solo todos los problemas volvían y se sentían aún más pesados.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta no duden en hacerla, ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer.


	5. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Una muerte prevista**

 _Hatake Ibiki_

Capítulo 5: Hogwarts.

Monick madrugó y preparó el café, podía escuchar la regadera en el piso de arriba, 15 minutos después apareció Snape, mostró sorpresa por un microsegundo pero sólo eso.

– ¿Ansiosa por irse?–

– Más bien ansiosa por café– con el índice Monick depositó el periódico y una taza de café en la mesa para Snape.

– Gracias– murmuró tomando asiento.

–Ayer me divertí– soltó de pronto Monick al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él.

– Al menos uno de nosotros lo hizo– comentó mientras desdoblaba el periódico.

– Con uno basta– ella sonrió se empezaba a acostumbrar a su mal humor permanente, después de aquello se quedaron en silencio bastante tiempo.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere señorita Mayfair?– preguntó al sorprenderla mirándole fijamente.

– Estaba pensando que ayer me hubiera gustado pasear un rato más–

– Quedarnos no era una opción estaba a punto de coger una hipotermia–

Ella iba a decir algo pero la interrumpió – Si me permite, quiero terminar de leer el periódico antes del mediodía–

– Claro– Monick dejó su taza lavando en el fregadero y después salió de la cocina.

Snape se maldijo internamente primero no podía leer porque ella tenía su mirada clavada en él y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en si ella se había molestado por lo que había dicho. Sacudió la cabeza, desde cuándo le interesaba si alguien se había ofendido con sus palabras o no.

Cuando Monick llegó al segundo piso se dio cuenta que la puerta del despacho de Snape se encontraba abierta y decidió cerrarla. No pudo evitar ver que en el escritorio había una fotografía, era una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes que sonreía.

Monick soltó el pomo de la puerta como si quemara y se alejó inmediatamente de la habitación.

Sacó su diario y se recostó sobre la alfombra.

 _Acabó de ver algo que no debía, es parte de la vida personal de Severus, si se entera me mata, no puedo evitar preguntarme quién es la mujer de la fotografía ¿Su esposa? ¿Su novia? Y si es así por qué lo deja tan solo._

 _No tengo idea de por qué todo esto me molesta, él me ha caído bien y trato de llamar su atención y no lo consigo, tal vez sea la impresión de enterarme que hay alguien que goza de toda su interés._

 _Creo que necesito comenzar las clases de inmediato, para emplear mi tiempo en algo productivo, aunque sé que echaré de menos a Severus._

A Snape le pareció extraño que Monick no estuviera preparando ya la comida, después de todo sí se había molestado con él, se puso en pie dispuesto a cocinar.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista el mago se encontró en el dilema de avisarle a la bruja o no, después de recordar las ocasiones en que ella había cocinado y le había invitado decidió subir para buscarla.

El mago golpeó una sola vez la puerta, estaba abierta y con el golpe se abrió lo suficiente para permitirle ver a la morena tirada en el suelo.

–¡Señorita Mayfair!– la llamó preocupado, al tiempo que entraba a la habitación para ponerse en cuclillas a su lado.

Él alargó la mano para tomarle el pulso, estaba viva ¿verdad? No se vería bien que la bruja apareciera muerta en su casa, justo debajo de la boca de la morena el mago alcanzó a leer _echaré de menos a Severus_ ¿Severus? ¿Se refería a él? Retiró la mano y ella se removió.

–Señorita Mayfair– gritó Snape pero ella no se inmutó, la tomó del brazo y la zarandeó.

–¿Qué pasa?– preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

–Pasa que me ha hecho creer que estaba muerta– Monick abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de donde estaba y con quien estaba hablando – Ugh me he quedado dormida–

–Ya veo– Snape se puso en pie – la comida esta lista–

Monick cogió su diario y lo puso sobre la cama, después salió detrás del mago aun adormilada. Después de lavarse las manos se dirigió al comedor, su plato ya estaba servido. – Provecho– murmuró

Snape veía fijamente a la morena tenía el pelo revuelto y sus movimientos eran aletargados parecía uno de aquellos zombies que había visto en las películas muggles.

–¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Monick saliendo de su estupor.

–Pollo a la Cordon Bleu–

–¿Usted lo ha hecho?– Snape lo probó ¿había hecho algo mal? No, estaba bien. – Si no le gusta…–

–¿Usted lo ha hecho? – volvió a preguntar.

–Si señorita Mayfair, yo lo he hecho–

–¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo ha hecho para que quede así de bien?– preguntó antes de llevarse un nuevo bocado a la boca.

–Sólo hay que seguir la receta, no hay que ser muy listo– Monick entrecerró los ojos, ella seguía las recetas y sus platillos no sabían cómo sacados de un restaurante de cinco tenedores.

–Tiene…– comenzó Snape pero la morena le miró con enfado – Tienes el sueño bastante pesado, si alguien te atacará…–

–¿Por qué alguien habría de atacarme aquí?– Bendita inocencia pensó Snape, el seguía durmiendo con la varita aferrada.

–¿Qué era lo que hacía antes de quedar privada?–

–Escribía– respondió después de pasar el bocado.

–¿Una carta?– A Monick le pareció extraño que Snape quisiera conversar.

–No, un diario– levantó una mano – Antes de que diga nada, no lo escribo por ser una cría sino por experimento–

–¿Y escribe todo lo que le pasa?– ¿Por qué Snape estaba curioseando en lugar de burlarse? Ella entrecerró los ojos.

–No, sólo para desahogarme, vaya, lo que siento o pienso en ese momento–

–¿Y le sirve de algo?–

–Demasiado pronto para emitir un juicio– Snape la miro, no creía que ella realmente le fuera a echar de menos, al menos él no lo haría con ella.

Monick miró el reloj – ¡Diablos!– con un movimiento del índice levantó los platos – Tengo que ordenar todo para irme– salió corriendo del comedor.

Volvió a bajar a las 3:30 para esperar a Dumbledore, llevaba iba vestida completamente de negro y con la capa sobre el brazo, encontró a Snape en la sala.

–¿Va a querer el último?– preguntó Snape señalando su propio vaso de whisky. Monick esbozó una enorme sonrisa y aceptó la bebida.

–Fue muy divertido–

–¿El qué?–

–El tiempo que pase con usted–

–Señorita Mayfair creo que tiene muy distorsionado el concepto de "divertido"–

Monick soltó una risa – Tal vez–

El mago giró la vista hacia la ventana – Parece que Albus se ha adelantado – se puso en pie y fue a abrir la puerta. Dumbledore pasó hasta la sala.

–¿Un whisky Albus?– preguntó Snape con malicia, a Dumbledore no le gustaba el whisky por eso siempre se lo ofrecía, tal como el anciano le ofrecía a él los malditos caramelos.

–No gracias pero un té si lo acepto– Snape gruñó algo y salió rumbo a la cocina.

–Pensé que los encontraría como perros y gatos– Dumbledore sonrió.

La morena le imitó, en ese momento entró Snape – Vaya muchacho pero si no has tardado nada– el anciano le dio un trago al té y después hizo gestos.

– Lo siento no me queda azúcar – dijo el mago, Monick sabía que aquello no era broma, en la casa no había azúcar pero a ellos no les había echo falta. El anciano dejo la taza a un lado.

–Bueno lo mejor será irnos antes de que se haga más tarde– Dumbledore se puso de pie y ella le siguió.

–Gracias por todo– le extendió la mano a Snape y él la estrechó haciendo al tiempo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

–¿A dónde vamos?– le pregunto al anciano.

–Al caldero chorreante– contestó estando afuera de la casa.

Snape se imaginó que ella tomaría la mano de Albus y sintió algo removerse en su interior.

–Bien, nos vemos ahí– al decir esto la morena se giró y le dijo adiós con la mano, después desapareció. Snape permaneció en silencio viendo el sitio donde ella había desaparecido.

–Pensé que harían una aparición conjunta– dijo justificando el tiempo que había permanecido embobado.

–Eso no es necesario si ambos conocemos el camino– Dumbledore sonrió – Nos vemos mañana hijo– el anciano desapareció.

Un recuerdo llegó a Snape, el día anterior cuando regresaron del restaurante, se habían tomado de la mano, ¿para qué? Si ambos conocían el camino ¿había sido él o había sido ella? Snape cerró la puerta, lo mejor era prepararse para ir al castillo, ya que la bruja por fin se había marchado de su casa, no veía necesidad de permanecer ahí hasta el día siguiente.

OoOoOo

–Bien Monick, ¿puedo llamarte así?–

–Claro–

–He hecho unos arreglos para conectar la chimenea del caldero chorreante a mi despacho en Hogwarts–

–¿Chimenea?...–

Unos minutos después la morena salía a gatas de la chimenea en el despacho del director, lo que acababa de sentir no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo, se señaló a sí misma con el índice y la ceniza de su ropa desapareció.

–Prefiero aparecerme– Dumbledore acababa de llegar y fue directo a sentarse –Por favor toma asiento–

–Veras, usualmente nuestros alumnos vienen a Hogwarts en tren el 1ro de septiembre– el anciano le ofreció un caramelo, ella negó aun sentía las tripas hechas nudo.

–Tu situación aquí será diferente puesto que ya has finalizado tus estudios, a los alumnos de primero se les asigna una de las 4 casas que conforman Hogwarts, contigo no lo haremos, se te asignara una habitación individual y tendrás dos horas diarias de pociones avanzadas–

–De acuerdo–

–Debo de admitir que la gran suma de dinero que tu padre donó para la reconstrucción del castillo hablando las cuadradas mentes de la junta directiva, además este año hemos tenido que hacer adecuaciones a ciertas normas dado que los de último curso ya son todos adultos–Dumbledore sonrió.

–Sé que pido demasiado pero realmente quiero aprender, le prometo que no se arrepentirá de haberme aceptado–

–Oh querida Monick tú ya me has proporcionado enormes satisfacciones y eso que aun no comienza el curso– Dumbledore sonrió nuevamente.

Monick no sabía de qué hablaba pero le siguió la corriente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

–En el comedor hay 4 mesas una por cada casa, tu podrás sentarte en cualquiera, en cuanto a las restricciones serán las mismas que para el resto. Esta información se dará a conocer mañana en la ceremonia de bienvenida, tu profesor será Horace Slughorn y por lo tanto tu encargado–

–De acuerdo, señor–

–"Pinky"– llamó Dumbledore, un pluff se escuchó y apareció una elfina, llevaba un delantal con el escudo de Hogwarts– lleva a Monick a la habitación que le has preparado–

– Sí, señor Director–

– Gracias profesor Dumbledore– dijo la morena al ponerse de pie.

– Monick, si quieres hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa puedes venir a mi despacho, la contraseña es "choco banana"– ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

–Sígame señorita por favor– pidió la elfina.

– Oh lo olvidaba–Dumbledore hizo que ambas se detuvieran – Esta noche llegaran algunos profesores, cenaremos a las 8 en punto en el gran comedor–

– Si, profesor–

La morena siguió a la elfina por los pasillos, a través de las ventanas pudo contemplar los enormes terrenos del castillo – Vaya es muy hermoso–

–Sí, lo es, señorita Mayfair– la elfina la llevaba por una especie de laberinto hasta que dejo de haber ventanas en los pasillos y la temperatura descendió.

– Esta habitación es suya señorita Mayfair–

Monick miró hacia donde la elfina apuntaba, ahí no había ninguna puerta, sólo había un cuadro, el de un gato negro con ojos verdes.

– ¿Ella será la propietaria?– el gato habló.

– Sí–

– En ese caso debes establecer una contraseña y cambiarla regularmente, únicamente las personas que conozcan la contraseña podrán entrar, incluyéndote–

– De acuerdo– Monick sonrió – ¿puedo pedirte un favor?–

– ¿Cuál?– preguntó el gato con desconfianza.

– En lugar de pedir contraseña podrías decir _"Habla amigo y entra"–_ La morena hacía referencia a un acertijo que aparecía en el libro el señor de los anillos – y la respuesta debe ser _mellon–_

El gato se encogió de hombros –hagamos una prueba, has como que llegas– la morena sonrió, retrocedió unos pasos y después volvió.

– Habla amigo y entra–

– Mellon– una puerta se dibujó en la pared – ¡Geniaaaaaal! siempre había querido hacer eso– dijo pasando al otro lado, cuando la puerta se cerró un cuadro idéntico apareció por dentro pero el lienzo estaba vació, momentos después apareció el gato.

– Si necesitas salir puedes llamarme, mi nombre es Amón–

– ¿Cómo el dios egipcio?–

– Sí, también conocido como el oculto, Dios de los cultivos y la fertilidad– después de eso desapareció del lienzo.

– ¡Súper! – después de eso Monick miró a su alrededor, estaba en una sala con sillones, una mesa y una enorme chimenea, al fondo había una puerta.

– Esta es la habitación– la elfina abrió la puerta, era una habitación espaciosa, la enorme cama con dosel estaba al centro, alfombra mullida color chocolate, closet, baño.

– Aquí tampoco hay ventana – señaló la morena.

– No, su habitación se encuentra en las mazmorras – la elfina sonrió como si se disculpara por aquello.

– De hecho es perfecta, no me gusta el sol–

– Yo soy la encargada de las habitaciones de este pasillo si necesita algo solo diga mi nombre señorita Mayfair–

–Gracias, ¿oye y como llego al gran comedor?–

– Cuando esté lista para cenar llámeme y le mostrare el camino– la elfina se plancho el delantal con las manos – señorita Mayfair recuerde ser puntual, en la cena sólo estarán los profesores–

–¿Son muchos?–

– La mayoría llegan hasta mañana, hoy solo hay unos pocos– la elfina se enderezó – Debo dejarla me llaman de la otra habitación–

– Gracias– alcanzó a gritarle, después de aquello desempaco las cosas que llevaba reducidas en la capa, al abrir el closet vio unas gruesas cobijas, de noche ahí debía hacer mucho frio.

Monick vio con tristeza que su celular no recibía señal, se dejó caer en la cama "tendré que practicar mucho para no morir de aburrimiento"

En menos de una hora ya había desempacado y acomodado todo a su gusto, estuvo practicando los hechizos con su varita hasta que dieron las 7:35 pm.

– ¡Pinky!–

– ¿Esta lista?–

– Sí– salieron de la habitación y recorrieron una enorme cantidad de pasillos y escaleras nuevamente.

– Llegamos a tiempo– dijo la elfina sonriendo.

Monick miró el reloj, eran las 7:55 pm – Debí dejar migajas de pan para recordar el camino de vuelta–

– Lo siento señorita Mayfair pero las migajas están prohibidas en los pasillos–

– Era broma– Monick sonrió – Gracias por traerme Pinky– la elfina hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

La morena puso su mano sobre la enorme puerta de madera y empujó pero no logro moverla, escuchó unos pasos tras ella y se giró. Monick abrió grande los ojos cuando vio de quien se trataba.

– Señorita Mayfair ¿Qué hace usted aquí?–

– Voy a cenar–

– Me refiero a qué hace aquí en Hogwarts– Snape se había detenido frente a ella.

– Voy a estudiar y ¿usted qué hace aquí?– la cara de Snape era un poema, sorpresa, angustia, enojo, todo aquello reflejado en una sola mueca. Con la mano izquierda y de un sólo empujón abrió la puerta que la morena no había logrado mover ni un milímetro.

– ¡Severus, Monick!– gritó Dumbledore desde una mesa circular que estaba al centro del enorme comedor – Estaba a punto de mandarlos a buscar–

Caminaba unos pasos por detrás de Snape ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí? El muy maldito no le había respondido. La mesa tenía seis sillas todos los magos estaban de pie esperándoles.

– Hemos llegado a tiempo Albus– reclamó Snape ocupando la silla que estaba a la derecha de Dumbledore, ella se dirigió a la única silla que estaba libre.

– Tomen asiento por favor– Monick había quedado casi de frente a Snape ¿Dumbledore lo habría invitado a cenar? La verdad no encontraba alguna otra razón por la cual pudiese estar ahí.

– Quiero presentarles a la señorita Mayfair– todos se giraron hacia ella, excepto Snape, él ya la taladraba con la mirada desde que se había sentado. Monick levantó la mano y saludó a los presentes. – A mi derecha, bueno a Severus ya lo conoce– continuó el anciano– a mi izquierda, Minerva McGonagall –la bruja le sonrió.

– A su derecha Rubeus Hagrid– el hombre le tendió una enorme mano y ella la estrechó – A su izquierda Sybill Trelawney– la bruja también la saludó de mano.

– La señorita Mayfair tomará un curso de pociones avanzadas por un año, ella en realidad ya se ha graduado del colegio– Mientras el anciano hablaba una enorme cantidad de comida apareció en la mesa.

–Bien, una vez terminadas las presentaciones, buen provecho– los demás respondieron y comenzaron a llenar los platos, excepto Snape.

– Albus necesito hablar contigo después de la cena–gruñó.

– Claro que si mi muchacho, ahora prueba estas calabazas– dijo al tiempo que depositaba la comida en el plato de Snape.

Monick quería preguntarle nuevamente que hacia ahí pero la mirada que él le lanzaba decía claramente "si me habla la mato".

– Señorita Mayfair tengo entendido que es del continente americano– habló McGonagall.

– Así es, quise viajar al estilo muggle y fue un largo viaje– sonrió– pero ha valido la pena–dijo mirando a su alrededor, Minerva sonrió complacida, era como si le hubiesen alagado su casa y en cierta forma así era.

– ¿Has viajado en un trasto muggle, de esos que vuelan?– preguntó Hagrid.

– Sí, en un avión–

– Debe ser horrible–

– Es mejor que viajar en chimenea– Todos se rieron, hasta Snape había dejado escapar una mueca.

Habían terminado con la cena y una enorme cantidad de postres aparecieron al centro de la mesa.

– Déjame ver tu mano– pidió Sybill, quien tomo la mano izquierda de Monick incluso antes de que ella accediera.

– Mmhh, la línea del amor es muy corta–

– No me lo puedo creer ¿de verdad?– sólo Dumbledore y Snape percibieron el sarcasmo de la bruja.

– Veo a un hombre, es mayor que tú y le amas–

– Si está muerto, de quien habla es de mi padre–

– No querida, hablo del futuro, tu futuro es muy negro y ajetreado–

– Ahh vaya, pues si es el futuro y le amo… entonces también morirá–

– Vaya si que eres drástica– murmuró Sybill soltándole la mano– ¿No has pensado estudiar adivinación?–

Todos hablaban entre ellos, Snape seguía prestando atención a la conversación de las dos brujas.

–No– dijo a secas y Sybill pareció decepcionada incluso molesta– ¿Usted enseña adivinación?–

– Si– había dejado de lado el anterior tono amable.

– Entonces quizás me lo piense– mintió Monick, aquello le alegró el rostro a Sybill – ¿Qué otras clases tienen aquí?–

– Pues Minerva da transformaciones, Hagrid cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y Severus defensa contra las artes oscuras…–

– ¡¿Qué?!– el gritó de la morena interrumpió las otras conversaciones – Lo siento – se disculpó.

– Sí, soy el profesor de defensa señorita Mayfair ¿le sorprende?–

Monick no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al recordar que le había dicho que podía ser cualquier cosa menos profesor, y ahí iba él contrariándola hasta en eso.

– Obviamente no, señor– había agregado el señor puesto que todos estaban al pendiente de ellos, ahora entendía todo, por eso esa maldita insistencia de Severus para que le hablará de usted.

Snape entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la palabra señor ¿acaso se burlaba de él? Al menos por el grito que acababa de dar, ella no sabía que él era profesor en Hogwarts, al parecer toda la culpa la tenía el maldito viejo chiflado de Dumbledore.

El anciano estornudo.

– Ya he terminado– Snape se levantó de la mesa y salió dando grandes zancadas.

– También he terminado, gracias por todo– caminó a prisa y alcanzó a ver a Snape salir del castillo.

Apresuró el paso, veía que Snape apuntaba con su varita a las rosas alrededor del castillo, cambiándolas todas a un color negro.

– ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho?– gritó, haciendo que Snape se detuviera.

– ¿El qué?–

– Que era profesor de Hogwarts–

– Usted tampoco mencionó nada de estudiar aquí–

– Bueno– Monick sonrió– al menos seguiremos viéndonos–

– No se confunda señorita Mayfair, nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación ni de amistad ni de nada– Snape le dio la espalda para continuar con la tarea de cambiar de color las rosas.

– Me ha quedado claro, profesor– Monick movió su mano con fuerza hacia delante y una ráfaga de viento salió de ella, después de aquello todas las flores que rodeaban el castillo eran color negro. Que se joda.

Snape giró la cabeza lentamente par encontrarse con la mirada de Monick, le acaba de quitar toda la diversión.

– No puede hacer eso señorita Mayfair– dijo con extremada calma.

– Ya lo he hecho–

– Va contra las normas–

– Aun no ha empezado el curso y a mí no me han dicho las normas por lo tanto no sabía que las incumplía, profesor– la morena se dio la vuelta antes de que Snape le dijera algo, y esperando que no la expulsaran antes de siquiera empezar.

Al entrar al castillo los demás profesores salían del comedor – Profesora McGonagall, ¿Dónde puedo conseguir el reglamento de Hogwarts– sonrió con inocencia – no me gustaría romper ninguna norma–

Minerva sonrió encantada mientras con su varita aparecía un enorme rollo de pergamino –Aquí tiene señorita Mayfair–

–Gracias profesora– Monick caminó hacia donde creía estaba su dormitorio, había reducido el reglamento, "no se preocupe profesor Snape no pienso violar las normas" la morena sonrió.

OoOoOo

– ¿Cómo has podido Albus?– vociferaba Snape.

– Toma asiento hijo– el anciano se acababa de sentar frente a su escritorio y veía pasear a Snape de un lado a otro.

– ¡Es una alumna! ¡Has metido una alumna en mi casa!– el mago continuó con el reclamo sin obedecer.

– Para ser exactos ella sólo será alumna de Horace–

– Sabes a lo que me refiero, es una estudiante de Hogwarts–

– No sé por qué te molesta tanto, además como la invitaste a tu casa pensé que te había caído bien–

Snape cerró los puños – ¡No vuelvas a pedirme favores!– Snape salió dando un portazo ¿Por qué no había iniciado ya el curso? Al menos así podía desquitarse quitando puntos.

OoOoOo

A Monick la sonrisa se le borró pues llevaba casi media hora buscando su dormitorio, lo más sensato era llamar a Pinky pero quería aprovechar para conocer el castillo. Cuando hubo pasado otra media hora se declaró oficialmente perdida, al girar a la derecha reconoció el pasillo, unos pasos más y por fin estaría en su habitación.

En el cruce del pasillo casi choca con Snape que venía como una exhalación, después de recuperarse de la impresión le sonrió descaradamente a su no amigo– Hola profesor– saludó mientras avanzaba hasta pararse frente al retrato del gato.

– ¿Hola?– al parecer los hados le habían cumplido el deseo de encontrar con quien desquitarse – ¿Sabe qué hora es?– Snape caminó hasta pararse frente a ella y erguirse cuan alto era.

Miró el reloj – las 9:58 pm profesor–dijo sin emoción en el tono.

– Sí usted no conoce las normas yo me encargaré de enseñarle todas una por una, para empezar debe estar en su habitación antes de las 10pm haya iniciado el curso o no señorita Mayfair– sonrió con malicia – ¿o acaso será que la grandiosa señorita Mayfair se ha perdido?– dijo con burla.

–No señor, estoy intentando entrar a mi habitación pero usted está bloqueando la puerta–

Snape apretó la mandíbula – Entre de una vez – dijo apartándose.

La morena se paró frente al lienzo gato, Amón habló – _Habla amigo y entra_ –

– Mellon–

Snape rodó los ojos, sabía perfectamente de donde había sacado aquellas palabras– Señorita Mayfair la contraseña debe ser secreta– lo dijo como si le explicara a alguien corto de entendederas.

– No creo que a usted le interese entrar en mi habitación ¿o si profesor?– dijo la morena antes de cerrar la puerta. Snape se había quedado boqueando como pez fuera del agua, tenía tantas cosas hirientes para decirle a aquella descarada que no alcanzó a seleccionar una, pero mañana seria otro día.

Snape avanzó por el mismo pasillo, unos metros más adelante habló a la pared dando su propia contraseña para entrar a su despacho.

 _Agosto 31:_

 _¡Vaya mierda!, resulta que Severus es mi profesor, esta tan molesto conmigo como si yo lo hubiese planeado todo. Ya me dejó claro que aquí no será como en su casa, el es mi superior y yo seré la cría que debe obedecer. Estoy muy molesta porque cuando lo vi, estúpidamente me alegre y él en cuanto pudo me mando al demonio._

Al terminar de escribir encendió la chimenea y comenzó a leer el reglamento, tenía memoria fotográfica por eso el colegio no había sido un reto para ella, había salido incluso con honores pero eso no le importaba.

Cuando hubo acabado se quedo mirando al techo dándose cuenta que era una persona muy afortunada y aun así no se sentía feliz, la alarma que señalaba que eran las 3 de la mañana la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– Severus, Severus, puedo verte, Severus– lanzó el hechizo provocando que el mago despertara con el recuerdo de tener frente a él a una Mayfair muy molesta.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta no duden en hacerla, ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer.


	6. Tres Gryffindors

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Una muerte prevista**

 _Hatake Ibiki_

Capítulo 6: Tres Gryffindor.

–Pinky– llamó Monick, eran las cinco de la mañana, la elfina apareció sonriente–Perdona que te moleste tan temprano pero sabes dónde puedo conseguir café–

–El desayuno se sirve a partir de las 6am en el gran comedor, pero usted tiene a Pinky y puede pedir lo que guste a cualquier hora señorita Mayfair–

–Gracias, entonces por favor me traes un café negro– la elfina asintió y desapareció, segundos después la morena se bebía el café mientras iba a la sala.

–¿Amón?– el gato apareció en el lienzo.

–Buenos días–

Ella sonrió y le saludó –Tengo una duda, ¿el profesor Snape siempre pasa por aquí?–

–Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?–

– Quiero hablar con él–

–De lunes a viernes siempre pasa 15 minutos antes de las 7am–

–Cuando vaya a pasar ¿podrías avisarme?–

–Claro– Monick se sentó a leer mientras esperaba.

–Ahí viene–

–Gracias Amón– dijo Monick poniéndose de pie a toda prisa y atravesando la puerta justo cuando Snape pasaba.

La miró un segundo y después volvió a posar la mirada hacia el frente.

–Buenos días profesor–

–Señorita Mayfair–

La morena caminó en silencio por un buen tramo detrás del mayor – Así que por eso le gusta leer libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras– dijo recordando la conversación que habían tenido en el restaurante.

Snape se frenó y ella casi se estampa en su espalda –Creí haberle dejado claro que entre nosotros no hay ninguna amistad, así que piérdase–

–Nadie dice lo contrario profesor– ella sonrió pero Snape le conocía lo suficiente para saber que era la sonrisa más fingida que le había visto –Sólo mantengo una amable conversación con usted, señor– la morena casi escupe la última palabra.

–Pues ahórresela– Snape avanzó y ella tras él.

–¡Deje de seguirme!– gruñó.

–No le sigo, voy al comedor, señor– Snape entrecerró los ojos y siguió su camino.

El día anterior Monick se perdió y no porque hubiese olvidado el camino sino porque los pasillos habían cambiado, de eso estaba segura así que rogaba porque Snape fuera al comedor sino se iba a meter en un lío.

 _1 de Septiembre_

 _El desayuno ha pasado sin algún evento digno de mención, excepto que he conocido a Horace Slughorn, es un hombre bastante presumido, sólo espero que mi padre tuviera razón y que sea el mejor pocionista._

 _Severus no se ha dignado a mirarme en todo el maldito almuerzo, al finalizar he hablado con Dumbledore, le pedí una habitación en donde pueda practicar mis pociones, él ha accedido me dijo que puedo usar un laboratorio libre que está justo a lado de mi habitación. Comienzo a pensar que ese anciano piensa en todo. Esta noche es la ceremonia de bienvenida y mañana mi primer clase, de 11 am a 1 pm, estoy ansiosa :)_

Dumbledore mando a llamar a todos los profesores y a ella a la entrada, habían formado una hilera al frente del castillo en espera de los alumnos para darles la bienvenida, ella estaba parada unos pasos por detrás del profesorado.

Snape estaba de pie a la derecha de Dumbledore, erguido cuan alto era, de hecho era el más alto obviamente sin contar a Hagrid, estaba ahí vestido todo de negro y su capa moviéndose al viento, mirando al frente, se veía imponente. Él se giró y la miró con indiferencia, sólo un segundo, después fijo su vista de nuevo al frente.

Monick vio como una enorme mancha negra subía la colina con dirección al colegio ¡Por Merlín! Eran demasiados, de pronto recordó que no le gustaba demasiado la gente y ahí había niños, tuvo que contener una carcajada al imaginarse a Snape enseñándole algo a un pequeño de ¿qué 11 años?

Más tarde al entrar al comedor se detuvo en la puerta, habían aparecido 5 enormes mesas, el comedor se había ampliado considerablemente. Monick sintió un golpe en su espalda alguien había chocado con ella, era su culpa por quedarse plantada en plena entrada.

–Lo siento– se disculparon a su espalda, Monick se giró y tuvo que levantar la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de un pelirrojo – ¡Oye! Yo te conozco– él le gritó, era el mismo con el que había chocado en el callejón Diagon.

–Es cierto, de Ollivanders–

–Sí, debe ser el destino– sonrió –me llamo Ron Weasley– se rascó la nuca –En realidad es Ronald pero casi nadie me llama así– extendió una mano y ella la aceptó.

–Yo soy Monick Mayfair– él aprovechando que la tenía sujeta de la mano, la apartó un poco de la entrada pues todo el mundo la estaba empujando.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí en Hogwarts?– el pelirrojo no podía ocultar su curiosidad, nunca antes la había visto en el castillo.

–Voy a tomar un curso de pociones avanzadas…–

–¡Ron! Te has dejado esto en el carruaje– Monick reconoció a la castaña que se dirigía hacia ellos, venía con otro hombre de lentes.

–Así que pociones ¿eh?– el pelirrojo continuó como si no les hubiesen interrumpido, los otros llegaron a su lado pasados unos segundos.

–Ella es Monick Mayfair– Ron la presentó.

–Hermione Granger– la castaña le extendió la mano al igual que el moreno.

–Harry Potter–

–Mucho gusto–Monick recordó lo que había leído de él, decidió no hacer ningún comentario, sabia lo molesto que podía ser. Odiaba cuando al decir su apellido le preguntaban ¿así que estas maldita? ¿Ya has matado a alguien? O cosas por el estilo.

–¿Y ya sabes a que casa iras?– preguntó Ron.

Harry sonrió al reconocer el intento de Ron por socializar, así que decidió ayudar –Oh mira Herms ahí esta Luna, vamos a saludarla– Los recién llegados se marcharon dejándoles de nuevo a solas.

–A ninguna–

–¿De verdad? ¿Y donde comerás? ¿Con los profesores?–

Ella negó con la cabeza – Puedo sentarme en cualquiera de las 4 mesas–

–¡Genial! Entonces siéntate con nosotros– ella asintió.

El pelirrojo sonrió y la tomó del codo guiándola hasta el centro de la primera mesa –Nosotros tres somos de Gryffindor–

–¿A tus amigos no les importara que me siente aquí?–

–Por supuesto que no–

Monick se dio cuenta que a los tres amigos los trataban como celebridades, escuchó retazos de conversaciones Mortífagos…El que no debe ser nombrado… guerra… Snape…– al escuchar lo ultimo prestó realmente atención pero la conversación fue interrumpida por Dumbledore que daba un discurso. Hablaba sobre el compañerismo y el amor, Monick rió al ver como Snape rodaba los ojos.

Mientras el sombrero seleccionador repartía a los niños de primer curso Snape se había dedicado a pasear la mirada por entre las mesas buscando sin admitirlo a la morena.

Lo último que esperaba era encontrarla sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor frente a Potter y Granger y con Weasley a su lado susurrándole algo al oído.

–¿Por qué Snape sigue mirándonos con odio?– preguntó el pelirrojo al sentir la mirada sobre él.

Harry sonrió, sabía que algunas cosas no cambiarían – Creo que está en su naturaleza– estaba agradecido por todo lo que el mago había hecho por él, pero lo mejor sería no tentar al destino y dejar en paz a Snape.

–Lo mejor será dejar todo así– señaló la castaña, dando por terminada aquella conversación.

–¿Vienes a terminar tu ultimo año también?– Harry le preguntó.

–No, ya me he graduado, sólo vengo a tomar el curso de pociones avanzadas–

–Nosotros perdimos el último curso ya sabes por la guerra y todo eso, así que vamos a retomarlo– dijo el moreno.

–¿Qué edad tienes?– preguntó Hermione.

–Veinte–

–Oh igual que nosotros– la castaña sonrió– el año anterior mientras reconstruían el colegio me la pase estudiando, de hecho propuse un examen para que pudiéramos aprobar el año, pero se negaron…–

–¡Estás loca!– gritó Ron –Sólo tu aprovarias– Aquello pareció complacer demasiado a la castaña.

–Nosotros también llevaremos pociones avanzadas, lo que quiere decir que te veremos todos los días Monick– Ron sonrió – Slughorn se desmayara por tenerte en clase Harry– Ron y Hermione rieron.

–Eres del continente americano ¿verdad?– preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

–Si–

–Tu familia es de las más famosas en ese continente, he leído sobre ella–

–Sí, soy de esos Mayfair– la morena esperaba con aquello haber resuelto la pregunta no elaborada por la castaña, sí, somos los asesinos de pareja.

Mientras comían mucha gente se había acercado a saludar a los tres amigos.

–Creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación–

–¡Espera! ¿Tienes una habitación para ti sola?– gritó Ron.

–Sí–

–¡¿Qué?! Ni Harry que es el consentido de Dumbledore la tiene–

–¡No soy el consentido!– se defendió el moreno.

–No seas idiota Ron, eso es porque ella ya se ha graduado y no pertenece a ninguna de las casas de Hogwarts, es como un invitado–

–Sí, algo así– Monick sonrió a modo de disculpa –Tengo que irme porque me tardo casi una hora en encontrar mi habitación–

–¡Te acompaño!– soltó Ron –Aquí los pasillos cambian constantemente, te enseñare un truco para llegar, sí me dices que hay en tu pasillo, claro–

Monick asintió y Ron se levantó sonriente –Los veo en la torre– se despidió sin mirarlos.

La castaña los vio alejarse –Herms estás segura que has hecho lo correcto en dejar a Ron– dijo Harry casi con miedo, ya antes había preguntado y Hermione le había echado la bronca.

–Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Harry, desde que la guerra terminó lo nuestro no fue igual, tal vez estábamos juntos sólo porque creíamos que íbamos a morir y nos aferrábamos a algo–

El moreno se encogió de hombros –Ustedes sabrán sus cosas, es solo que parecías molesta por Monick–

–No son celos, sí a eso te refieres, es sólo que ella no le conviene a Ron– la castaña se levantó y se fue sin decir nada, Harry suspiró al parecer no iba a ser un curso tranquilo, desde que ellos se habían separado fingían ser tan amigos pero a la mínima provocación se echaban las cosas en cara.

Que no le convenía a Ron había dicho, ¿Qué no le convenía? Si era la mujer más preciosa que había visto, que Ginny le perdonara, pero Monick era como una veela pero sin ser creída y prepotente, sus ojos azules de verdad eran otra cosa.

–¿En qué piensas?– preguntó Ginny detrás de él.

–En tu hermano– respondió sobresaltado.

–¿Ahora que ha hecho?– Harry le platicó lo sucedido a la pelirroja, evitando mencionar lo atractiva que era la morena.

OoOoOo

– Pobre Monick, esperaba equivocarme pero ya veo que no– estaban fuera de la habitación, ella le miró interrogante– Estas en las mazmorras, a una puerta del despacho de Snape–

–¿Ah sí?– preguntó Monick asomándose hacia donde el pelirrojo señalaba.

–Ese escudo, representa a la casa de Slytherin ya que Snape es el jefe– de pronto Ron sonrió– ¿te gusta el quidditch?– el hablar de la casa de Slytherin de pronto le había recordado el torneo.

–En realidad no conozco muy bien el juego–

–Tal vez mañana podríamos…–

–¿Qué hace un Gryffindor en las mazmorras? ¿Está perdido señor Weasley?–

–No, señor– a pesar de que Ron era alto, aun no alcanzaba la altura de Snape.

–Será mejor que llegue a tiempo a su torre, no querrá comenzar el curso con 10 puntos menos ¿verdad?– le miró amenazante.

–No, señor– el pelirrojo miró a la bruja y le sonrió – Te veré mañana Monick–

–Hasta mañana Ron– Ambos vieron al pelirrojo alejarse, antes de dar la vuelta se giró y sonrió nuevamente al notar que Monick le seguía con la mirada, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Veo que ha hecho amigos– dijo Snape quien había permanecido quieto esperando que el Weasley se marchara.

– No a toda la gente le molesta mi presencia, profesor– recalcó bastante la última palabra, le había tomado bastante coraje a la profesión, tal vez si él no fuera profesor sería el de antes con ella.

–Regresé ya a su habitación– gruñó con enfado.

–Aún no son las 10, señor–

–No la quiero obstruyendo los pasillos señorita Mayfair–

–Me asegurare de no hacerlo, profesor– la morena se pegó a la pared, en realidad el pasillo era lo suficientemente grande para dos elefantes.

–Se está comportando como una cría–

–Eso es lo que soy ¿no?– Después de aquello Snape se acercó con violencia hasta ella dejándola aprisionada contra la pared.

–Señorita Mayfair aunque yo no sea su profesor–dijo recalcando cada palabra – y no pueda restarle puntos a ninguna casa por su culpa, puedo castigarla todos y cada uno de los maldito días que pase en este castillo ¿entendió?–

Monick sentía el aliento del mago en el rostro, estaba tan cerca de ella como nunca lo había estado, olía a menta.

–¿He dicho que si entendió?– rugió Snape. Aquello sacó a Monick de su embobamiento, no había estado prestando atención a las amenazas.

–Perdón– sonrió abiertamente –me fui por un momento, sí señor le he entendido– Aquella actitud y aquella respuesta no hicieron más que alterar al mago.

–Si me disculpa profesor tengo que entrar a mi recamara– levantó la mirada y en ese momento él se dio cuenta de que estaba inclinado sobre ella con una mano recargada en la pared.

Snape se apartó hecho una furia y caminó hacia su despacho.

La morena entró a la habitación – Creo que has hecho enojar bastante al profesor– Amón hablaba desde su lienzo.

–He encontrado la forma de tener su atención–

–No creo que tener su atención sea algo bueno– el gato pensaba en los castigos que le había visto imponer sobre otros alumnos.

OoOoOo

Snape se dejó caer frente a su escritorio, tenía el proposito de dejar de pensar en la morena de una buena vez, abrió el libro que había estado leyendo y al hacerlo de entre sus páginas salió el búho hecho por la bruja, con un movimiento de varita lo tiro a la basura.

Dejó el libro sobre el escritorio, caminó hacia el gabinete para servirse un trago y lo primero que vio fue la botella de whisky que la morena le había regalado.

–Debe ser una maldita broma– dijo cerrando el gabinete de un portazo.

Aquella madrugada despertó nuevamente al ver los ojos de Monick, ahora estaba completamente convencido de que lo estaba hechizando ¿Pero cómo?

A las cinco de la mañana Snape ya estaba listo, Pinky apareció con dos tazas de café negro, él la miró ceñudo.

–¿Por qué dos Pinky?–

–Uno es para la señorita Mayfair, señor– el mago sintió como si le hubiesen pateado el estomago, tan temprano y ya se la estaban nombrando, ¿acaso no iba a poder deslindarse de ella nunca?

La elfina desapareció, ¿así que ya esta despierta?, salió de la habitación después de tomarse de un sólo trago el café.

–Necesito hablar con la señorita Mayfair– gruñó Snape al gato.

–Un momento, profesor–desapareció del lienzo y la puerta se abrió medio minuto después.

–Buenos días profesor– dijo la sonriente bruja desde adentro de la habitación.

–¿No piensa salir?–

–Tengo permitido salir después de las seis, profesor. Si gusta puede pasar–

–Salga, es una orden–

–Claro que sí profesor–

Snape se arrepintió de inmediato, la morena llevaba un short corto y una blusa de tirantes negro. Cómo se le ocurría salir así.

–¿Qué ha estado haciendo conmigo?– preguntó el mago mientras usaba legeremancia con ella.

–¿A qué se refiere?– la morena sintió la intromisión y sonrió, utilizando oclumancia seleccionó algunos recuerdos para mostrarle al mago.

Snape sólo vio imágenes de él mismo, leyendo el periódico en su casa, tomándola de la mano cuando volvían del restaurante, de espaldas esperando a los alumnos y la última, su rostro demasiado cerca de ella el día anterior. Ella le miraba tranquilamente con aquellos malditos ojos azules que ya conocía a la perfección.

Al parecer había subestimado a la maldita cría –¿Pasa algo profesor Snape?– preguntó al no obtener respuesta.

–Deje de usar ese maldito tono, señorita Mayfair– rugió molesto, estaba harto de oírla con ese tono falsamente sumiso y respetuoso, sabía que ella era una igualada que le llamaba Severus a escondidas – Es un juego muy peligroso el suyo– Snape sonrió– mejor vaya a escribir a su diario que ya no me echara de menos puesto que estaré pegado a usted como su sombra y a la mínima estupidez que haga deseará no haber venido aquí–

Monick se quedó en silencio viendo como el mago se alejaba ¿Cómo diablos sabía que había escrito en su diario que lo echaría de menos, había protegido sus recuerdos ¿Cómo era posible?

OoOoOo

–¡Hola!– Ron le saludaba con entusiasmo desde la mesa. La morena saludó a los tres amigos que ya estaban desayunando.

–¿Encontraste el camino fácilmente?–

–Sí, muchas gracias– la información que el pelirrojo le había dado la noche anterior le sirvió enormemente.

–¿Entonces no tendrás ninguna clase hasta las 11?– preguntó Ron mientras Monick se sentaba a su lado.

–Así es– respondió antes de morder una tostada– de 11 a 1 pociones y eso es todo–

–¡Qué envidia!– Monick se dio cuenta que a los pocos minutos de su llegada Hermione se despidió.

–Creo que no le caigo bien a tu novia– le susurró al oído a Ron, este casi se atragantó con la comida.

–¡Ella no es mi novia!– gritó.

OoOoOo

Monick esperaba ansiosa en el aula a que comenzara la clase. El profesor Slughorn llegó y saludó a los seis alumnos.

–Por favor cada uno siéntese en una mesa– se escuchó el murmullo del movimiento de los alumnos – Prepararemos el brebaje parlanchín, está en la página seis de su libro, al final de la clase beberán la poción así que prepárenla con mucho cuidado y esmero–

Los alumnos sacaron su libro para leer las instrucciones –Quiero que lean para qué se usa la poción, las contraindicaciones y el antídoto. Para mañana quiero un pergamino de 80 centímetros, 40cm de información sobre la poción y 40cm de la experiencia que tuvieron al beberla–

Monick ya había leído el libro de pociones y recordaba a la perfección todas y cada una de sus hojas, así que comenzó a sacar los ingredientes, comparado con su antiguo instituto al menos le dejarían experimentar con las pociones que preparaba , en realidad no sabía si eso era bueno o no pero le gustaba la idea.

Ya con los ingredientes sobre la mesa, la morena los apuntó con el índice y la magia fluyó hacia ellos, comenzaron a partirse, mezclares y su caldero burbujeaba, mientras eso ocurría sacó un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir los primeros 40cm de tarea, los demás la miraban asombrados ellos aun estaban leyendo la página de su libro y ella ya había hecho todo aquello y sin varita.

–¡Maravilloso, maravilloso!– Slughorn aplaudía viendo la forma de trabajar de Monick, ella le sonrió.

El profesor se fue a sentar, la morena vio que evaluaba pociones tal vez de su clase anterior. Ya había terminado la mitad de su tarea y la poción iba según lo previsto, caminó hasta la mesa de Ron quien tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor que emanaba del caldero.

–¿Cómo es que haces magia sin varita?–

–Es una tradición familiar, supongo– levantó los hombros– ¿por qué no usas magia para elaborar la poción?–

–En primera– dijo el pelirrojo mientras intentaba rebanar uno de los ingredientes– porque aun no sé cómo hacer ese tipo de magia, ya sabes, no sé cómo decirle a mi varita que siga las instrucciones y en segundo porque Snape nos mataría si usáramos la varita para hacer pociones, fueron tantos años con él y la costumbre es muy fuerte–

–¿Snape?–

–Sí, el profesor alto que va a todos lados de negro como si fuera un murciélago y tiene la nariz…–

–Sí, sí– le cortó Monick– sé quién es, pero por qué dices que fueron tantos años con Snape– Monick apretó los puños temiendo la respuesta.

–Él era el profesor de pociones, según Herms él era el mejor pero me alegro que haya cambiado de asignatura, sino no podría llevar esta clase, pide calificaciones muy altas para entrar– la morena sintió las piernas fallarle y se dejó caer en un banco.

–Hace seis años ¿Quién era el profesor de pociones?– preguntó con voz trémula.

–Snape–

– ¿Y hace cuatro?–

Ron hizo memoria– Snape aún–

Monick cerró los ojos, acababa de darse cuenta que había cometido un grave error, la primer fecha en la que su padre hacia mención del profesor de Hogwarts era de hacía seis años y cuando mantuvo correspondencia había sido cuatro años atrás, _¡mierda, mierda, mierda!_ había estado haciendo aquello todo mal, dio por sentado que sería el mismo profesor, que estúpida podía llegar a ser cuando actuaba por impulso.

–¿Te encuentras bien Monick?–

–No– confesó la morena, de todos los profesores de Hogwarts, ¿tenía que ser precisamente Snape?

–¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?–

–¿Eh? No, no gracias Ron, no es nada físico, es sólo que me acabo de dar cuenta que soy muy estúpida–

–¿Algo va mal con la poción?–

–¡No, que va!– se disponía a regresar a su mesa pero se detuvo – Ron te has confundido de ingrediente, dijo levantando una tira seca color marrón, vuelve a leer el paso 14– con el índice elevó el libro y lo puso frente a la cara del mago, Ron se quedó sorprendido, ¿sabía la poción de memoria? y la forma en que controlaba la magia era sencillamente maravillosa como había dicho Slughorn.

Casi al final de la clase el profesor les dio el visto bueno a las pociones, las de los magos las considero aceptables y les dejo beberla, a Hermione le dijo que había hecho un buen trabajo y la bruja sonrió pagada de sí misma, pero su sonrisa duro poco, pues cuando Slughorn revisó la de Monick casi le hace fiesta –¡Excelente, Maravilloso!– fue más que evidente que aquello molestó a Hermione.

–Eso no es justo– la castaña utilizó a Harry para desahogarse.

–¿Qué pasa Herms?–

–Pues que ella no ha hecho la poción–

–Claro que la ha hecho, todos la vimos– Aquella respuesta no le gustó a la bruja y miro con cara de pocos amigos al brujo.

–Pero la hizo con magia, eso es… ¡es trampa! Y el idiota de Ronald estaba igual de fascinado que el profesor– Harry sonrió, Slughorn los había hecho beber la poción, al parecer como la de Hermione estaba bien hecha, estaba surtiendo efecto y decía lo que en otras circunstancias se guardaría para sí misma, menos mal que Ron y Monick se habían ido por otro pasillo, porque la retahíla de quejas por parte de Hermione apenas comenzaba.

OoOoOo

–¿Y para qué necesitas ver a Dumbledore?–

–Es para hablar de mis clases– la morena iba a continuar hablando, para ser más precisos iba a hablar de Severus, se cubrió la boca, al parecer la poción empezaba a hacerle efecto.

–¿No te ha gustado la clase de Slughorn?–

–Está bien, pero creo que a quien quiero es a Severus– Monick volvió a cubrirse la boca, tenia diarrea verbal.

–¿Severus? ¿Te refieres a Snape?–

–Severus o Snape, como le llamen, creo que me equivoque de profesor–

–Créeme estamos mejor así– el pelirrojo se rascó la nuca– ¿Monick? ¿Tienes novio?– Ron enrojeció, y se cubrió los labios, no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para preguntar.

–No– nuevamente la morena se cubrió los labios para evitar contar todo acerca de la maldición no quería que en el colegio la comenzaran a ver con lastima.

–Es aquí– señaló con la mano libre el pelirrojo.

–Gracias Ron por traerme, en realidad eres muy amable, me alegra haberme topado contigo en el callejón Diagon– Monick uso su mano para dejar de hablar.

–Yo también me alegró– el pelirrojo sonrió, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.

La morena dio la contraseña y la gárgola le permitió el acceso, llamó a la puerta y Dumbledore la dejo pasar.

–¡Monick que gusto verte!–

–Gracias profesor a mí también me alegra verlo, creo que he cometido un grave error–

El anciano le ofreció sentarse con una señal de la mano para evitar interrumpirla, ella tomó asiento.

–Vera mi padre escribió un diario diciendo que el mejor pocionista estaba en Hogwarts–

–Vaya, Slughorn es bueno pero llamarle el mejor…–

–Eso lo escribió hace seis años–

–Ahora entiendo todo– Dumbledore sonrió– En ese caso su padre estaba en lo correcto–

–Esa era mi intención desde el principio, tomar clases con ese profesor–

–Siento el mal entendido señorita Mayfair, pero nuestro maestro de pociones es Slughorn, no puedo hacer nada al respecto–

Monick sabía que eso le dirían pero había tenido la ínfima esperanza de que Dumbledore le ayudara.

–Entiendo, gracias profesor– Monick se puso en pie.

–Tal vez podrías conseguir unas asesorías con el profesor Snape– Dumbledore vio aparecer un brillo en los ojos azules de la chica.

–¡¿De verdad?!–

–Esa es mi sugerencia, pero tendrás que hablar con él–

–¿Yo?– preguntó volviendo a perder toda la esperanza.

–No puedo obligar al profesor a darte asesorías, puesto que sería en su tiempo libre–

–Ya veo– murmuró la morena.

–Creí que se llevaba bien con el profesor Snape–

–Llevaba, esa es la palabra clave– dijo dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla– desde que llegamos no quiere ni verme– soltó la morena con pesar, al ver que Dumbledore la veía con interés, se cubrió la boca antes de decir una idiotez.

–Siento haberle quitado el tiempo director– Monick iba a salir cuando el anciano habló.

–Con el profesor hay que ser un poco insistente, a veces incluso hay que provocarle para que haga algo– Dumbledore se cubrió la boca con la mano imitando a Monick como si el también hubiese dicho todo aquello por error.

La morena soltó una carcajada –Gracias profesor–

¿Y ahora qué demonios iba a hacer?, Monick caminaba a toda prisa hacia el laboratorio que Dumbledore le había prestado.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Se agradecerán reviews!, ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer.


	7. Karma

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Una muerte prevista**

 _Hatake Ibiki_

Capítulo 7: Karma.

¿Y ahora qué demonios iba a hacer?, Monick caminaba a toda prisa hacia el laboratorio que Dumbledore le había prestado.

Tenía que realizar la poción antídoto, antes de que fuera por todo el castillo revelando la sarta de estupideces que rondaban su cabeza.

Sacó la llave que el anciano le había dado y abrió, era un salón grande con unas 12 mesas de trabajo, no había ventanas, solo una lámpara de velas colgando encima de cada mesa, el salón estaba impecable, no parecía que estuviera fuera de servicio.

Una vez dentro cerró con llave, comenzó a preparar la poción en una de las mesas del fondo. Se quitó las botas y dejo colgar sus pies desnudos, llevaba todo el maldito día deseando hacer eso.

De su mochila sacó el pergamino donde había comenzado su tarea y se dispuso a escribir los 40cm restantes. Tenía que dejar fluir sus dotes de escritora para extender lo más posible la siguiente oración"Esta poción hace que digas todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, sin filtro alguno"

Quince minutos después una puerta lateral se abrió, alzó la vista para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con unos chispeantes ojos negros.

–¿Qué demonios hace usted aquí?– Snape le gritó, no llevaba un buen día y lo último que quería era verla a ella en su laboratorio.

–Dumbledore me dio la llave de este laboratorio y me dijo que podía utilizarlo porque está en desuso profesor–

El mago estuvo tentado de ir a gritarle unas cuantas cosas a Albus, pero lo acababa de ver marcharse y además necesitaba empezar la poción matalobos inmediatamente.

– No tengo tiempo para esto– dijo el mayor, y se fue directo al armario a coger los ingredientes, se situó en una de las mesas del frentey comenzó a trabajar.

Primero se deshizo de la capa y la cazadora negra, ordenó los ingredientes en la mesa y se arremangó dejando a la vista sus blancos antebrazos con vellos negros.

Monick le veía embelesada, el mago se movía con seguridad y elegancia, sacudió la cabeza para salir de su letargo – Aquí hace mucho calor– dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la capa.

–Guarde silencio señorita Mayfair– le contestó sin mirarla.

–Eso intentó, para eso es la poción– señaló su propio caldero– en la clase de hoy hicimos el brebaje parlanchín y lo bebimos– Snape se giró a mirarla– Y como no quiero ir por todo el colegio contando mis intimidades decidí venir a preparar el antídoto– Snape dio unos pasos hasta ella.

–¿Cómo me hechiza por las madrugadas señorita Mayfair?– preguntó con tranquilidad.

–Pienso con fuerza en ust…– Monick se cubrió la boca, después de varios segundos la volvió a destapar– Yo no le hechizo profesor– y mintió.

El mayor entrecerró los ojos y se acercó más, echó un vistazo a la poción, no era perfecta pero al menos evitaría que dijera una estupidez, iba a volver a su mesa cuando vio con horror que estaba descalza.

–¡¿Es usted estúpida?!–

Aquello la sorprendió demasiado, él podía ser un amargado y gruñón pero nunca había sido grosero con ella. La morena sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo.

–Prefiero creer que no, profesor–

–Pues sólo una estúpida estaría descalza en un laboratorio de pociones alguien podría tirar algo…–

–Pues antes de que usted llegara aquí no había ningún imbécil que pudiese tirar algo, profesor–

Snape le miro a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada, al parecer sus días habían llegado a su fin.

–¡Póngase las malditas botas ahora mismo!– rugió,¿le acababa de llamar imbécil? Mocosa descarada, si fuera una alumna normal habría salido llorando de su laboratorio desde que él apareció–y está castigada– sonrió.

–Sí, señor– entrecerró los ojos y le siguió con la mirada mientras se ponía las botas, después de hacerlo se cubrió la boca para evitar decirle todo lo que estaba pensando.

Snape sentía la mirada de la morena clavada en la espalda – debería de arreglar su poción en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo señorita Mayfair–

–Mi poción está bien señor, esta tarde incluso el profesor Slughorn me felicitó por mi brebaje–

-Slughorn se conforma con cualquier porquería–

–Pues él es un maestro titulado en pociones y me felicitó– picó con saña.

–Pues yo también soy un maestro titulado en pociones y sin siquiera verla puedo decirle que la hizo mal–

La morena alzó una ceja incrédula ¿Cómo mierdas iba a saber, sin siquiera verla?

–No la hizo a mano, no molió la tisana y el hinojo lo echo con todo y tallo– Snape esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando vio sorpresa en el rostro de la morena –Es por eso que puede mantenerse periodos largos en silencio y se controla cubriéndose la boca, si la poción estuviera bien hecha no podría parar de hablar ni siquiera dormida–

–Sí la poción es como usted ha dicho en ese caso las instrucciones del libro son una mierda– Monick echó un vistazo a su caldero – Le puedo creer lo de los ingredientes pero el que lo prepare a mano o no, no tiene importancia–

– Más le vale que controle su lenguaje– Snape exhaló con irritación y caminó hasta ella –Póngase de pie– ordenó y ella le obedeció, el mayor sacó su varita y le apuntó.

A Snape le sorprendió que la bruja confiara en él y no le preguntara qué hacía, incluso después de gritarle– ¿Sintió eso?–

La morena sintió una leve presión alrededor de la mano derecha –Sí–

Snape guardó la varita y después le tomó la mano derecha con ambas manos, se sentían grandes y calientes, mientras abarcaban la suya por completo –¿Se siente igual?–

–No– Monick le miró–Prefiero sus manos– abrió grandes los ojos sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir, Snape la soltó.

–Es por eso que las pociones deben hacerse a mano– le respondió antes de girarse y volver a su mesa ignorando completamente el comentario– Aunque le di la misma orden a mi varita, no surtió el mismo efecto–

La morena se cubrió la boca mientras esperaba a que la poción se enfriara, no dejaba de recordar lo que sintió cuando el mago le tomó la mano y no quería decir una nueva estupidez.

Snape vio de reojo que la morena bebía el antídoto, después con un movimiento del índice ponía todo en su lugar, ella estaba a punto de salir en completo silencio, "Bendita poción" la dejaría callada un buen rato.

–La espero a las 7pm en mi despacho, tiene un castigo que cumplir– le dijo sin girarse.

–Sí profesor–

 _Hola Diario:_

 _Aprendí más en el rato que pase hablando con Severus que en las dos horas de clase. El muy bastardo sabe de lo que habla y también sabe que lo despierto con alevosía y ventaja por las madrugadas._

 _No me siento culpable por ello y menos hoy, me ha llamado estúpida, tengo que aceptarlo me he calentado y le he llamado imbécil, resultado me ha castigado, ja ha valido la pena, de sólo recordar la cara que ha puesto me dan ganas de reír, pensé que me mataba._

OoOoOo

–Oye Ron, cuando dijiste que Snape les obligaba a hacer las pociones a mano les explicó por qué–

El pelirrojo se quedo pensando unos segundos con el tenedor a medio camino– No, sólo nos dijo que guardáramos las varitas, que no las necesitaríamos– después llevó el tenedor a la boca.

Ginny llegó y abrazó a Harry por la espalda, la morena sonrió al verlos, él aprovecho y le presentó a su novia, que resultó ser la hermana menor de Ron.

Monick no tenía hambre, odiaba no conseguir lo que quería, era lo malo de ser una Mayfair, que te acostumbrabas a hacer lo que te daba la gana, hasta que te encontrabas a un maldito que te complicaba la existencia, en este caso Snape.

¿Por qué no se limitaba a enseñarle pociones y a ser un hijo de puta con todos menos con ella? ¿Era demasiado pedir?

Harry vio con tristeza como Hermione miraba a Ron, Ron a Monick y Monick a un trozo de pollo con cara de desilusión mientras lo picaba con el tenedor una y otra vez.

OoOoOo

Cinco minutos antes de las siete Monick llamó a la puerta del despacho.

–Adelante–

–Buenas tardes, profesor–

–Buenas tardes señorita Mayfair– ella le miró con recelo, ¿acaso estaba contento?

Entró despacio, podría decirse que con precaución, el despacho era muy amplio, mucho más de lo que era su sala, todas las paredes tenían estanterías desde el suelo hasta el alto techo, podría decirse que solo donde se encontraban las puertas y chimenea eran los únicos espacios sin libros.

Sabía que la puerta de la derecha era la conexión al laboratorio ¿la de la izquierda sería la puerta de su habitación?

–Si ya dejo de curiosear puede sentarse–

Monick no dijo nada y se sentó frente al escritorio del mago.

–Su castigo será simple, hoy he quitado muchos puntos y me siento benévolo–

Estaba impaciente por conocer cuál sería el castigo, era la primera vez que le castigaban.

–Quiero que ordene los libros de mi despacho en orden alfabético– Monick lo miró sin expresión alguna– Sin magia–

"¡¿Quuueeeeeeeeeeeeé?! Quiso gritar con toda su fuerza, eso le llevaría toda la asquerosa vida, pero no iba a darle gusto" entrecerró los ojos" haría lo posible porque deseara no haberla castigado"–De acuerdo profesor–

Snape le señaló los artículos de limpieza con los que trabajaría, aquello no había sido tan divertido como esperaba, sabía que era una niña rica y mimada, quería verla poner el grito en el cielo.

–¿Dónde va a querer que este la letra A profesor?– Snape señaló a la pared que tenia al frente y a la izquierda. Sus libros siempre habían estado en orden, de hecho los desordeno sólo para ella.

–Necesitare una escalera– él rodó los ojos y transfiguró una, era un escalera tipo A metálica muy alta.

Snape tomó el pergamino que estaba calificando antes de que ella llegara y comenzó a leer pero ella volvió a hablar.

–Lo quiere por abecedario de título, autor, temática o…–

–Título– gruñó Snape sin mirarla.

–Bien–

Monick sonrió con malicia, se quitó la capa –¿Puedo dejar mis cosas aquí profesor?– señaló una butaca.

–Haga lo que le dé su gana– ella sonrió abiertamente y dejo su capa, espero unos segundos para que él volviera a su lectura y consideró que era el momento ideal para arrastrar la escalera.

Snape levantó la vista. – Lo siento profesor, pero no puedo usar magia y la escalera es muy pesada–

Él fingió retomar la lectura pero en realidad esperaba a que el maldito sonido infernal terminara. Cuando por fin se detuvo la vio subir la escalera ¿Qué diablos hace?, vio cómo se sentaba en el último peldaño, ese que es color rojo y claramente dice peligro no pisar.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero se lo pensó mejor, si se caía era su problema.

Monick sacaba uno por uno los libros y los limpiaba con mimo, los adoraba, el olor de sus hojas era uno de sus preferidos.

–Este libro es buenísimo, vaya y es una primera edición – dijo abriéndolo.

–Deje de fisgonear y limítese a limpiarlos–

–Lo siento pero tengo que leer el titulo señor–

–Sí pero no veo porque tiene que revisar la edición señorita Mayfair– ella se giró a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, ahí le había pillado.

Llevaban varios minutos en silencio cuando la morena volvió a hablar– Ahora que lo pienso, creo que tiene razón con eso de que es mejor hacer las pociones manuales–

–¿Cree? No se trata de si lo cree o no, es mejor hacer las pociones manuales–

Monick sonrió– Mañana lo pondré en práctica y veremos–

–Lo que haga o no haga en sus clases me tiene sin cuidado y ahora guarde silencio o su castigo será limpiar las chimeneas de todo el castillo sin magia–

Monick suspiró, odiaba con todo su ser el hollín y las cenizas, lo mejor después de todo seria no provocarle – Sí señor–

Snape rodó los ojos ¿acaso no podía callarse? Acababa de darse cuenta que había leído más de 20 veces el mismo párrafo.

Faltando 15 minutos para las 10pm Snape habló – Puede marcharse, mañana continuara donde lo dejo– Monick bajó la escalera en silencio.

–¡Bien!– dijo estirando los brazos– Su nueva elfina domestica se va a dormir, hasta mañana profesor–

Snape la miró ceñudo por el comentario pero no dijo nada al respecto – Cierre al salir–

Al llegar a la habitación la morena sacó su diario.

 _Nunca en la vida había limpiado tanto sin magia. Por cierto hoy no lo despertare a las 3 de la mañana, estoy muy cansada lo hare antes de dormir. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de escribir. Joder me duele todo._

OoOoOo

A las 10:30 salió a dar una ronda por los pasillos, con la finalidad de quitar puntos a quien osara estar fuera de su dormitorio. Antes de llegar al gran comedor tuvo que detenerse en seco, pues unos ojos azules inundaron sus pensamientos.

–¡Maldita sea!– gruñó, sabía que lo estaba hechizando pero lo que realmente le molestaba es que no sabía el cómo ¿Cómo una maldita cría podía meterse a su antojo en su cabeza? Si ni siquiera el señor tenebroso había logrado ir más allá de lo que él le permitía. Y cuando él había usado legeremancia con ella fue capaz de bloquearlo como si nada.

Snape sonrió victorioso –¿Esta tan cansada que no me despertara en la madrugada señorita Mayfair?– susurró para sí mismo.

OoOoOoOo

– Esto es muy difícil– Ron se rascaba la cabeza mientras veía un pergamino a la hora del almuerzo.

– Esos deberes los tenías que terminar ayer Ron– le reprochó Hermione.

Monick se pegó al pelirrojo para mirar sobre su hombro– Eso es fácil, si quieres puedo explicarte–

– Ni te molestes, ayer se lo explique como 10 veces– dijo la castaña antes de morder una tostada.

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja – Sí quiero, ¡vamos a la biblioteca!– gritó mientras tomaba de la mano a la morena para sacarla a rastras.

Harry sonrió cuando los vio salir, estaba seguro que era la primera vez que escuchaba al pelirrojo proponerle a alguien ir a la biblioteca.

– Yo también me voy– Hermione cogió su mochila evidentemente molesta y salió del comedor.

La molestia de la castaña se incrementó en la clase de pociones, Slughorn no dejaba de alabar la poción que Monick había preparado, en esta ocasión no pudo decir que fue trampa porque la había preparado a mano, pero lo que realmente la fastidio fue el comentario de Ron al salir de clase.

–Gracias Monick he entendido todo, no puedo creer que haya estado batallando con algo tan simple–

La castaña rodó los ojos– Te lo explique ayer, no tenía nada de dificultad–

–Hermione es que tú haces sentir a los demás como si fuéramos tarados–

–Algunos lo son– le dijo la castaña a la cara.

–¡Ves lo que te digo!–

La morena se alejó sin despedirse, aunque lo hubiera hecho dudaba que la hubiesen escuchado, los gritos de ambos retumbaban en el pasillo.

Después de cambiarse de ropa se dirigió al laboratorio, tenía pensado elaborar el brebaje parlanchín pero con las correcciones que Snape le había mencionado. Notó con fascinación el resultado tan diferente, en el color y textura de la poción, cogió un cucharón y bebió directo.

– No creo que sea muy inteligente usarse a sí misma como cobaya señorita Mayfair– el mayor había entrado al laboratorio sigiloso como gato.

–¡Mierda Severus! Me has asustado…– la morena abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos– a menos que quieras ofrecerte como voluntario no veo con quien más pueda probar…–dijo con voz ahogada, ni siquiera con las manos podía frenarse–Maldita poción de mierda no me puedo callar…–

–¿Cómo me hechiza señorita Mayfair?– preguntó rápidamente el mayor.

– Pienso con fuerza en ti, pongo el dedo índice en el entrecejo y… ¡nooooooooo!…– la morena se puso en pie y echo a correr.

–No corra por los pasillos– gritó Snape.

–¡Hare lo que se me pegue la g….¡aaaaaaaaa! Por Merlín quiero callarme ….¡Mellon! ¡Abrete sésamo! ¡Déjame entrar coño! Lo siento Amón, no quería gritarte–Los gritos de la morena llegaban hasta el laboratorio.

Snape se acercó hasta el caldero, sonrió al ver el contenido, era un perfecto brebaje parlanchín, después de todo no había sido un desperdicio corregirla, no era tan cabeza hueca como el resto de sus alumnos.

–¿Dónde rayos deje el antídoto?–la morena a pesar de estar sola seguía hablando– Lo bueno que guarde un poco, Severus va a matarme, ahora sí que me mata, la he cagado pero bien, no quiero limpiar chimeneas– abrió la botella con manos temblorosas y se bebió el contenido.

Siguió divagando un buen rato más, pues el antídoto no estaba tan bien hecho como la poción, sabía que había dejado todo regado en el laboratorio, pero no pensaba regresar hasta que pudiera controlar lo que decía.

Diez minutos antes de las siete entró al laboratorio, cogió una muestra de su perfecta poción y limpio el resto.

–Adelante– gruño Snape.

La morena entró por la puerta que conectaba el laboratorio al despacho de Snape ¿Acaso no la cerraba? Cierto el laboratorio sí se cerraba con llave, pero ahora ella tenía una copia.

–Siempre está cerrada, se abre sólo cuando yo digo adelante– respondió a su pregunta no hecha.

Vaya si que era bueno, ni siquiera había usado legeremancia con ella.

–Es sentido común señorita Mayfair–

Ella suspiró y caminó en silencio hacia la escalera para continuar con sus deberes.

–Venga para acá señorita Mayfair– ella cerró los ojos y después se giró para caminar hacia el escritorio– Siéntese– le ordenó y ella obedeció.

–Si usted perteneciera a una de las casas de Hogwarts, con la sarta de tonterías que hizo esta tarde créame que el contador ya estaría vació– le miró fijamente– pero como eso no es así continuara castigada hasta que yo decida lo contrario–

–Sí, señor– ella iba a ponerse de pie.

–Respecto a que esta hechizando a un profesor,eso es motivo para su expulsión señorita Mayfair y si no lo hecho es porque aun no averiguo como lo hace, pero lo hare– él se inclinó hacia adelante– Le recomiendo que deje de jugar y por cierto refiérase a mí como señor o profesor Snape incluso en sus pensamientos–

Monick trató a toda costa evitar reír por el último comentario– Sí señor–

–Me sorprende que pueda articular una oración sin decir una grosería, esta tarde hizo gala de un vocabulario que cualquier camionero muggle envidiaría–

Esta vez Monick no pudo evitar reír–lo siento, lo siento señor–dijo entre risas.

Snape alzó una ceja, cómo se puede amenazar a alguien a quien le importa todo un carajo– Póngase a trabajar– ella le sonrió abiertamente y caminó hacia la escalera y trepó hasta sentarse en el último peldaño.

–Tenía razón– Snape levantó la vista hacia ella, sabía que la tenía, ¿pero a cual de todas las cosas se refería?

–Hice el brebaje parlanchín tal como usted dijo y tenía razón–

–Eso nunca estuvo a discusión–

–También busque en muchos libros y ninguno tiene la receta tal como usted la mencionó–

–Eso es porque yo la modifique–Snape captó en la mirada de la morena algo parecido al respeto, ya era hora.

– Mañana haremos la poción…–

–No me interesa– cortó Snape mientras tachaba un pergamino, la morena entrecerró los ojos–El que le haya corregido una poción no significa que le voy a enseñar–

– Ya lo sé–

–Su novio tiene un cacahuate en lugar de cerebro–– dijo mientras adornaba con una enorme T el pergamino.

–¿Novio?– Snape levantó el pergamino y Monick reconoció los garabatos de Ron.

–Ron es listo, sólo que se distrae fácilmente…–

–No pedía su opinión señorita Mayfair, sólo apuntaba un hecho–

–Y no es mi novio–

–No me importa su vida–

–Sólo apuntaba un hecho–

Snape bufó, se preguntaba que podían haber visto dos brujas tan brillantes en un imbécil como ese, se puso en pie y caminó al pequeño gabinete, se sirvió un trago de la botella que ella le había regalado.

Monick le vio y sintió la boca hacerse agua– Debería revisar bien su concepto de "listo" señorita Mayfair– y mientras la veía le dio un trago a su bebida. –Oh, le ofrecería pero los alumnos tienen estrictamente prohibido beber alcohol en el colegio– Snape esbozó una cruel sonrisa.

–Ya no bebo– mintió la morena al tiempo que se giraba rápidamente para no verle, Snape quiso reír.

El peso de la bruja y la pila de libros que tenía en brazos hicieron que la escalera se ladeara –¡Mierda!– gritó al caer, cerró los ojos al tiempo que murmuraba un hechizo para flotar.

Snape la escuchó gritar y vio como iba directo al suelo, sacó su varita para elevarla y que no se estampara en el suelo.

La magia de ambos chocó haciendo a la bruja dar dos giros en el aire y estamparse de frente contra el techo del despacho, después caía lentamente como si de una pluma se tratara.

El mago dejó el vaso de whisky en el escritorio y cogió en brazos a la morena, ella sintió como Snape pasaba los brazos por su espalda y piernas.

–Eso ha dolido–murmuró la morena acomodándose en su pecho, él le vio preocupado, tenía un corte en el labio, la nariz le sangraba y en la frente un enorme raspón de lado a lado.

Él apuntó hacia la puerta que estaba a la izquierda y esta se abrió, el mago recostó a Monick en un sillón de dos plazas que estaba frente a la chimenea, ella giró la cabeza para ver a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación del mago, bueno la sala, estaba decorada en color verde Slytherin y los sillones eran de una deliciosa piel negra, lo vio rebuscar en un armario, ella se sentó.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, mientras estaba en silencio viendo la enorme espalda del mago, se preguntó si estaba así de nerviosa por la ostia que se acababa de dar o porque él la había cargado.

Cuando le vio acercarse tuvo su respuesta, era por él.

Snape se maldecía internamente, se acababa de dar cuenta que le estaba dando un trato diferente, si hubiera sido otro alumno, habría detenido la caída con la varita, no con sus brazos y lejos de preocuparse se habría enfadado y le mandaría a la enfermería de una patada en el culo.

Molesto le ofreció la botella con esencia de díctamo, ella extendió una mano temblorosa –¿Tendrá un espejo?–

Monick se golpeó mentalmente ¿un espejo? ¿Acaso había sufrido una lesión cerebral? En cualquier otro momento habría transfigurado uno.

Snape exhaló exasperado y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, abrió la botella, tomó una generosa cantidad con dos dedos y se la comenzó a untar en la frente.

–Deje de moverse–

–¡Es que duele!–

–¡Señor!– rugió molesto.

–Señor– susurró ella. Él tomó más de la crema y pasó los dedos sobre el labio, Monick pasó saliva, sintió de pronto el rostro caliente ¿No lo tendría rojo, o si?

Snape había decidido untar la crema de una forma más delicada para ver si así dejaba de dar respingos cada dos por tres, ella había permanecido con la mirada gacha , justo en ese momento le miro a los ojos y el apartó la mano.

–Con eso debe bastar señorita Mayfair– gruñó dándole la espalda.

–Gracias señor–

Snape se apoyó en la chimenea quedando frente al reloj, aquello debía ser un error, marcaba las 11pm, consultó su reloj de mano y corroboró la hora.

–La acompaño a su habitación señorita Mayfair–

–No será necesario señor ya me siento mejor–

–Lo digo por la hora, no porque me interese su estado, ¡vamos!–

Al entrar al despacho Monick se agachó y recogió los libros, con un movimiento de varita Snape los puso en la estantería – ya los acomodará mañana– ella asintió en silencio.

Llegaron al lienzo del gato y ella pronunció la contraseña– Mellon– Snape rodó los ojos, era demasiado confiada.

–Buenas noches profesor–

–Buenas noches señorita Mayfair– Snape siguió avanzando por el pasillo, para hacer un rondín.

Al entrar la morena recargó la espalda en la pared recordando la forma en que él la había sujetado, por quéaun siendo un bastardo con ella siempre lograba hacerla sentir segura.

Aquello debía ser el maldito karma del que todo el mundo hablaba, había rechazado a tantos hombres incluso mujeres y por eso se estaba sintiendo atraída por la única persona que no le haría caso ni aunque fuera la última mujer del universo– Mierda…– suspiró.

–Vaya ha sido peor de lo que pensé– habló Amón.

–¿A qué te refieres?– preguntó confusa.

–Sabía que sus castigos eran severos pero no a tal grado–

La bruja le miró ceñuda, transfiguró un vaso en espejo–Esto no puede estar pasándome…– tenía el cabello revuelto y con piedrecillas que habían saltado del techo, su rostro era una mezcla de sangre y la espesa crema transparente, ahora sabia porque Snape se le había quedado mirando así, parecía una mala mascara de Halloween muggle– Doy asco…–

–La verdad sí–

OoOoOo

Snape se recargó en la pared del pasillo cuando sintió la presencia de Monick y vio de nuevo sus ojos, esta vez sin rastro de sangre, exhaló por la nariz.

Sabía que todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde estaba mal, en ningún otro caso lo habría permitido, de cuando acá conversaba con sus alumnos, todo era culpa del maldito Albus, entrecerró los ojos.

El anciano estornudó en su despacho–¡ Oh, espero no haberme enfermado!–

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Snapy y DrinnyisLove… gracias por su comentario :)**

¡Se agradecerán reviews!, ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! XD


	8. Una cobaya para Snape

Este capítulo me quedo bastante largo :( lo siento no me pude contener… saludos!

 **Una muerte prevista**

 _Hatake Ibiki_

Capítulo 8:Una cobaya para Snape.

Harry sonrió al encontrar a Ron y Monick desternillándose de risa en el desayuno–¿De qué me he perdido?–

–Ron me contaba las veces que el profesor Snape les ha castigado–Harry volvió a sonreír–

–Monick está cumpliendo castigo con Snape, por eso no podía encontrarla ayer– Harry recordó que el día anterior el pelirrojo la buscaba con desesperación.

–¿Has visto a Herms?– Ron no le escuchó por estar al pendiente de la morena–¡Ron!–

–¿Eh?–

–Herms ¿qué si la has visto?–

–No, no sé dónde está–

– Oye Monick ¿cómo has conseguido que te castigue, si ni siquiera te da clases?–preguntó Ron.

–No he hecho nada– se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia.

Harry giró la cabeza buscando a Ginny pero lo que encontró fue la inigualable mata de pelo de Hermione, estaba sentada un poco más lejos con el rostro enterrado en un libro.

Había pocos alumnos en el comedor, la mesa de Gryffindor estaba prácticamente vacía ¿Por qué se habría sentado allá? La risa de Monick le dio la respuesta.

OoOoOoOo

Snape aferraba fuertemente su copa, las carcajadas de Monick retumbaban en el comedor.

– Veo que Monick se ha adaptado muy bien a la vida en Hogwarts– Dumbledore sonreía –Pensé que se aburriría pero entre el señor Weasley y tú no creo que eso pase–

–¿Yo?– Snape le miró– ¿Yo que tengo que ver?–

–Me he enterado que la has castigado–

– Ah, te refieres a eso–

–¿A qué creías que me refería?–

–A nada–

–¿Por qué la has castigado?– preguntó inocentemente.

–Me ha llamado imbécil– soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

La risotada que soltó Dumbledore no pasó desapercibida para nadie, la morena se giró a la mesa de los profesores, Snape tenía la mirada fija en ella y sintió nuevamente el rostro arder.

–¡Vaya!– Dijo el anciano después de parar de reír– Monick no deja de sorprenderme, no me esperaba eso–

– Qué se puede esperar de una cría–

–Horace habla maravillas de ella–

–Horace es el verdadero imbécil– dijo antes de beber jugo.

–Severus– el anciano le reprendió.

OoOoOoOo

–Mañana sábado será el primer partido de quidditch– dijo Ron mientras se rascaba la nuca – Me gustaría que fueras a vernos jugar–

–Claro– contestó mientras guardaba su libro en la mochila, por lo mismo no pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo– Aunque no se bien de que va el juego–

–Yo te explico–

–¿Tienes escoba propia?–

–Sí, no es muy nueva pero aun funciona–

–¿Podrías prestármela alguna vez? Nunca he montado una–

–¿De verdad?– preguntó sorprendido.

–Sí, a mi papá no le gustaban y en el colegio nunca se dio la oportunidad–

–Pues claro, yo te la presto– Monick sonrió, por fin usaría una.

Ron se encargo de explicarle con pelos y señales de que iba el juego, así pasaron todo el almuerzo.

OoOoOoOo

–¡Servicio de limpieza!– Monick llamó al despacho.

Snape bufó–Siga–

Ella se sorprendió al ver queno estaba sólo –Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore– el anciano reía.

–Hola Monick–

–Continúe con sus labores señorita Mayfair– gruñó Snape.

–Sí, señor–

–E intente no matarse– agregó mientras la veía subir las escaleras en silencio.

–Sí, señor–

–Pues eso Severus, no podemos mantenerlos encerrados, ya son mayorcitos–

–Pero sólo a los adultos, los demás quedan bajo las normas de siempre, no merecen concesiones–

–Sí, sólo los adultos–

–De acuerdo, les informare–

Dumbledore se giró para mirarla –Monick, le tengo excelentes noticias, los fines de semana puede salir del castillo siempre y cuando este de vuelta antes de las 10pm–

–Excelente profesor– sonrió, esa noticia le cayó de perlas, ahora tendría más tiempo para estar al pendiente de sus negocios.

–Bueno, les dejo solos– el anciano salió.

–¿Cuántos años tendrá Dumbledore?– preguntó.

–Todos– contestó Snape mientras ordenaba los papeles en su escritorio.

Monick se rió, ¿aquello había sido una broma?¿De Severus?, debía sentirse mal.

–Las clases de pociones son divertidas pero no son lo que esperaba– confesó mientras sacaba un libro de pociones para limpiarlo.

–Señorita Mayfair ¿me vio cara de pensadero o de su diario?–

–No profesor– contestó sonriendo e ignorándole continuo hablando– el lunes comenzaremos a hacer la poción Amortentia y…– Snape rodó los ojos ¿Qué parte, de que no le interesaba su vida no había entendido? – Deberá estar lista para Halloween–

–Felicidades– dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible.

–¿Cómo la preparo?– preguntó sin rodeos.

–¡Revise su libro maldita sea!–gruñó Snape esta vez viéndola a la cara.

–La receta ya la sé–le señaló con un libro– pero apuesto a que usted la hace de otra manera–

Él exhaló por la nariz, se puso en pie y de una de las estanterías sacó un libro, era el mismo que ella llevaba a clase, el mago llegó hasta el pie de la escalera y se lo dio, ella lo abrió, vio con asombro que estaba lleno de correcciones y en los márgenes tenia escrito prácticamente otro libro con una pequeña caligrafía.

–Esto es lo que quiere desde el principio ¿no? Tómelo y déjeme en paz– Snape volvió a su asiento.

Monick bajó de las escaleras– No– puso el libro sobre el escritorio– No quiera hacerme sentir cómo que lo utilizo, ya me gustaba… molestarle incluso antes de saber que era profesor de pociones–

La morena se giró para volver a subir a la escalera –Le he dicho que se lo quede, después de todo ninguno de mis alumnos es lo suficientemente capaz de elaborarlas, tal vez Granger pero es demasiado cerrada como para cambiar las instrucciones– Monick se detuvo.

–Ahora váyase, no tiene que volver–

–¡¿Qué?! Pero si aún no termino de acomodar ni la primera hilera de libros– gritó Monick.

–Señorita Mayfair el tenerla aquí es más castigo para mí que para usted, no se calla y me es imposible concentrarme–

–Guardare silencio, lo prometo–

–Haga lo que quiera–

–Bien entonces me quedo– Monick sonrió – y esto también me lo quedo– dijo abrazando el libro.

La vio sentarse nuevamente al final de la escalera y comenzó a leer el libro que acababa de darle, ¡Pero qué demonios! así nunca terminaría.

Cinco minutos antes de las 10pm ella recogió sus cosas –Hasta mañana profesor, su elfina se va a dormir–

–¡Deje de decir eso!– la morena sonrió y cerró la puerta del despacho.

Estaba acostado en su cama mirando el dosel cuando los ojos azules de Monick inundaron su mente, suspiró, ¿es que acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer, que hechizarle?

OoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente bajaba al campo de quidditch, la mayoría se le quedaba viendo, llevaba short de mezclilla, una blusa negra manga corta y sus converse negros con blanco. Si no era por su ropa, era por el tatuaje o por las gafas ray- banaviatorque llevaba, pero le miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

Todos llevaban la capa del colegio con colores distintivos a sus casas ya fuera verde o rojo.

−¡Monick!− la morena se giró, Dumbledore también bajaba la colina rumbo al estadio, detrás de él venían Snape y McGonagall quien frunció los labios al ver su atuendo.

−Hola profesor Dumbledore−

−Me alegra que venga a ver el partido−el anciano puso la mano sobre el hombro de la morena y continuaron caminando−Y también me gustan sus zapatos−

Monick sonrió –Gracias profesor−

−¿Y a qué equipo apoya?−preguntó el mayor.

−Es difícil decidir cuándo hay gente que te importa apoyando a ambos equipos, así que a ninguno− respondió la morena ganándose una sonrisa de Dumbledore.

−Eso es lo que siento yo querida, al fin alguien que me entiende−él se giró a ver a los profesores que venían dos pasos atrás, unos minutos antes estaban peleando por aquello y él había tenido que intervenir.

−¿Dónde se va a sentar?−

−No sé, Ron, Harry y Ginny van a jugar y a Hermione no la he visto, así que buscaré algún lugar por ahí−

−Acompáñenos a nosotros− el anciano le guiñó un ojo.

−Vale−

Snape suspiró, lo que le faltaba, tener que aguantarla también durante el partido. Todo el juego Monick celebró las que le parecían buenas jugadas, independientemente del equipo que las hiciera, al parecer Dumbledore había encontrado la compañía ideal para ver los partidos.

Ron hizo una atajada espectacular y todos los Gryffindor enloquecieron, el pelirrojo señaló a Monick y le guiñó un ojo.

Menudo imbécil pensó Snape, Dumbledore aplaudía y gritaba para hacerse oír por encima del alboroto− Creo que el señor Weasley acaba de dedicarte esa jugada−

McGonagall que aun saltaba en su asiento emocionada le gritó –Pues espero que le dedique muchas jugadas como esa−

Snape vio que Monick no dejaba de aplaudir. Sonreía como si un hilo invisible le tirara de las comisuras. Una sensación de odio irracional había nacido hacia el descerebrado y presumido Weasley.

Su enojo no hizo más que crecer cuando al finalizar el partido el pelirrojo se acercó volando hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

−Buen juego Weasley− aprobóMcGonagall.

−Gracias profesora− él sonreía de oreja a oreja, habían ganado.

La morena se acercó a Ron viendo la escoba con curiosidad− Sí, felicidades Ron−

−¿Quieres subir?−

−Oh no, te lo dije, no sé montarla−

−Vamos, yo te llevó− Ron extendió la mano hacia ella.

−Pero…− el pelirrojo movió los dedos, llamándola.

Ella lo pensó unos segundos, aferró la mano del pelirrojo, puso un pie sobre la valla y saltó sobre la escoba.

−¡SEÑORITA MAYFAIR!− gritó McGonagall cuando los vio desaparecer, habían perdido altura ydesaparecieron de la vista de los demás.

−No se preocupe profesora− retomaron altura− ¡la tengo!− Ron sonreía mientras pasaba la mano de Monick por su cintura

McGonagall se llevó las manos al pecho, mientras Dumbledore reía –Tengan cuidado− les gritó la bruja.

Monick sonrió, se giró para ver a Snape pero él ya bajaba las escaleras de las gradas sin esperar a McGonagall y Dumbledore.

−¡AhhhhhhhhhhhhNooooooooRoooooooooon!− Snape miró al cielo, sólo para ver como el pelirrojo se ponía de cabeza, él sonreía mientras Monick se aferraba con más fuerza a su cintura. Sólo quería volver a la tranquilidad de su despacho, era todo lo que necesitaba.

−Severus espérame−

Esa maldita voz, se giró para ver al anciano caminar hasta él, ¿es que no lo podían dejar tranquilo un momento?

Dumbledore llegó a su lado− Sé que estas molesto− el anciano sonrió− pero ya tendrástu revancha−

Snape le miró confuso unos segundos –Del partido hijo, el partido ¿O estas molesto por otra cosa?− Un fuerte gritó de Monick les interrumpió, Dumbledore miró hacia el cielo –Bendita juventud, tú aun eres joven hijo mío, también deberías divertirte−le dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro.

−Albus no te da vergüenza, estar borracho tan temprano− dijo al tiempo que echaba a andar dejando sólo al director.

OoOoOoOo

Cuando Ron aterrizó Monick tenía la garganta dolorida de tanto gritar−Eso ha sido genial, me debería comprar una− el pelirrojo tomó la escoba y se la echo al hombro.

−Me alegro que hayas venido ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?−preguntó Ron. Harry y los demás habían decido ir a Hogsmeade aprovechando la autorización, todos menos Ginny que no tenía permiso porque aun no era mayor de edad, tendría que esperar a los permisos normales.

−Harecompras y también arreglare unos asuntos−

−Oh bueno, tal vez cuando termines te quieras unir a nosotros en las tres escobas, estaremos ahí hasta que sea hora de volver al castillo −

−¿Las tres escobas? ¿Ahí que es?−

−Un pub−

Monick sonrió –Bueno los alcanzo ahí−

OoOoOoOo

Después de comer Monick caminó hasta la verja del colegio, ya fuera desapareció y reapareció en el callejón Diagon.

−¡Patrick!− llamó y un elfo apareció.

−Ama, que gusto verla, Patrick está contento de que lo haya llamado−

La morena tomo el rostro del elfo entre sus manos y junto sus frentes− Yo también me alegro de verte− Los elfos de su mansión eran su verdadera familia−Patrick necesito un favor, entra en el despacho de mi padre, en la estantería de la izquierda encontraras un libro negro con letras doradas se llama "El arte de las pociones " y tráemelo junto con la correspondencia y los balances financieros de los locales del centro, por favor−

−Si ama−

−Ah y Patrick mándales un beso y un abrazo de mi parte a todos, los extraño un montón− el elfo sonrió

−Si ama, también la extrañamos−

Monick visitó varias tiendas, después pasó frente a un exhibidor que tenía una hermosa escoba en la vitrina y decidió entrar.

−Hola− la saludó un joven mago−¿puedo ayudarte?−

−Hola estoy buscando la escoba más veloz y segura que tengas−

−Si es para ti, tal vez te sirva la Ninbus…−

−No es para mí, es para un hombre que juega quidditch−

−En ese caso la mejor es la nueva versión de la Saeta de Fuego, la llaman la 2.0− el dependiente la llevó hasta la vitrina y le mostró la escoba en exhibición− Es lo más nuevo, la más rápida y la más confiable… pero también la más costosa−

La morena sonrió, sólo pedía a los Dioses que aquel joven no la engañara porque no tenía ni puñetera idea de escobas –Me la llevo−

El dependiente sonrió, si aquella chica podía pagar la escoba se ganaría la comisión de su vida − Y la quiero envuelta para regalo−

Le había gustado el paseo que Ron le dio en su escoba pero también le había preocupado, de repente daba unos tirones como si fuera a dejar de funcionar,aquello le daba mala espina, no quería ver a Ron hecho puré.

Al salir de la tienda escuchó un crack y vio a Patrick aparecer a su lado, llevaba una caja en las manos.

–Aquí tiene ama–

–Genial– había reducido la escoba y ahora haría lo mismo con la caja–Ahora solo me falta comprar papel para regalo– Se despidió del elfo y continuó con sus compras

OoOoOoOo

Snape entró a las tres escobas con Hagrid y McGonagall, de inmediato vio la mesa donde estaban Harry, Hermione y Ron, para su alivio la morena no estaba con ellos.

Pero dos horas después su suerte llegó a su fin. La morena entró a la taberna causando alegría a Ron y molestia a Snape.

–Que bien que llegas– Ron gritó – Venga siéntate aquí– Monick se sentó frente a Ron, el lugar estaba abarrotado, pero no lo suficiente para no ver de reojo al profesor de defensa.

–Te traeré algo de beber– Ron se puso en pie sin dejar a la morena decir palabra.

Cuando Ron llegó a la barra Snape estaba pidiendo –Rosmerta será otro whisky de fuego, una jarra de hidromiel y un jarabe de cereza– La bruja le sonreía abiertamente.

-Para mí una cerveza de mantequilla – pidió Ron

−¿Algo más Severus?− la bruja sonreía y pestañeaba más de lo necesario cuando dejo en la barra las bebidas que él le acababa de pedir.

El mago negó con la cabeza–Buena suerte con eso– le dijo al pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que recogía su pedido, dejando a Ron con un signo de interrogación en la frente.

Monick tomó la bebida que Ron le ofreció–¡Duagh! ¿Qué es esto?–

–Cerveza de mantequilla–

–Gracias pero no me ha gustado– alejó la bebida, Ron se encogió de hombros. Snape sonrió desde su mesa, al parecer el pelirrojo no conocía del todo a su novia.

–Eh Ron, te he comprado algo–

–¿A mí?–

–Tú te haces llamar Ron ¿no?–

–¡¿Qué es?!– preguntó emocionado.

–Espera–La morena buscó en el bolsillo de su short.

Harry y Hermione veían con curiosidad.

Monick sacó una pequeñacaja del bolsillo, envuelta en papel de regalo.

–¿Cómo has hecho para envolver algo tan pequeño?– preguntó el pelirrojo inocentemente.

–Esta reducido Ron– Hermione rodó los ojos, la morena lo apuntó con el índice y recuperó su tamaño original.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron –¿Esto es para mí?– preguntó emocionado.

–Sí, ¡anda ábrelo!– urgió Monick, el resto de alumnos que se encontraban en las tres escobas se habían acercado curiosos.

–Pero si ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños– el pelirrojo veía con emoción el paquete.

–¡Que lo abras!– gritó Harry que se moría de curiosidad, Ron rompió el papel, y la caja.

–¡Wow!– se oyó una exclamación en general cuando quedó al descubierto la flamante escoba.

El rostro de Ron palideció–¡Por Merlín! No puedo aceptarla–

–¿No te ha gustado? ¿No es buena? La podemos cambiar…– la morena no obtuvo respuesta del pelirrojo.

–Es perfecta– dijo Harry.

Dentro de la caja había una tarjeta, Ron la tomó con manos temblorosas y la abrió.

 _Creo en el destino y sé que te puso en mi camino para demostrarme lo que significa tener un amigo. Gracias Ronald por ser tan bueno conmigo._

 _P.D. jajajjaja me salió rima._

 _Monick Mayfair._

Después de leerla tarjeta se la pasó a Harry que no había alcanzado a leerla bien sobre el hombro de su amigo.

–Monick esto vale una fortuna, no puedo aceptarla–

La morena rodó los ojos –Si no la quieres, la donare al colegio–

–¡Pero qué dices loca!– Ron abrazó la caja–Me la quedo, me la quedo–

Vamos Ron, ¡Pruébala! ¡Me pido segundo! Los gritos se escuchaban en toda la taberna, desde la mesa donde se encontraban los profesores no se alcanzaba a ver nada.

Ron se levantó y tomó la mano de Monick para ponerla en pie, la abrazó con tal fuerza que la despego del suelo–¡Es lo mejor que me han regalado en la vida! ¡Monick podría besarte!–

–Con el abrazo tengo, gracias−dijo sin poder respirar− ¡Bájame Ron!–

Snape vació su vaso de un trago– Esto se ha puesto muy ruidoso, me largo– después de dejar dinero sobre la mesa, salió de las tres escobas.

–Monick vamos a probarla– sugirió Ron, mientras todo el mundo estaba distraído toqueteando la escoba.

–No puedo tengo castigo– la morena vio que Hermione permanecía en silencio y le susurró en el oído al pelirrojo – podrías invitar a Hermione–

–Claro que no, odia las escobas–

Después de pagar se encaminaron al colegio, el grupo se separó en la entrada, ella tenía que ir a su castigo y ellos iban a probar la nueva escoba.

 _Querido Diario:_

 _Hoy he visto a Severus en las tres escobas, es una taberna cutre de Hogsmeade, lo vi cuando se acercó a la barra, la zorra de la camarera no le dejaba de sonreír y abanicaba de forma descarada las pestañas._

 _Él le sonrió, ¿puedes creerlo? Le sonrió cuando ordenaba, ¡Maldición! Me dieron celos, un pensamiento irracional se apoderó de mí, quería saltar entre ellos dos y que él me mirara a mí, solo a mí. En ese momento deje de mirarlo antes de que cometiera una estupidez._

 _Sé que no puedo tener una relación con nadie, mucho menos con él, pero demonios la falta de sentimientos es cosa de objetos, no de seres humanos._

 _Cómo desearía ser un objeto…de preferencia un objeto que él usara._

OoOoOoOo

Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta Snape abrió. Ella entró al despacho y le sonrió pero él no la miraba.

–Puede comenzar– desapareció por la puerta que daba hacia su sala y cerró tras de sí. La sonrisa de Monick desapareció, que caso tenía estar ahí, si él no estaba.

Se quedo unos minutos parada en silencio, sacó un paquete de su short y lo devolvió a su tamaño original, se armó de valor y fue a tocar la puerta.

Snape suspiró al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, no tenía ganas de verla pero aun así abrió–¿Qué quiere?– él llevaba la camisa blanca doblada de los puños y el primer botón desabrochado.

−Necesito hablar con usted profesor− La imagen de Monick en brazos del pelirrojo vino a su mente, algo dentro de él le urgía para que dijera algo lo suficientemente hiriente pero ella le interrumpió−Tengo algo para usted− le extendió un paquete envuelto en color verde esmeralda.

Snape lo miró−¿Es un libro? No quiero leer su porquería muggle−

Monick rodó los ojos−No es un libro muggle y además no son porquería−

−No lo quiero−

−Es un regalo, señor− al decir esto le estampó el paquete en el pecho sin soltarlo esperando a que lo agarrara, él levantó una ceja.

−¿Por qué me lo da señorita Mayfair?−

−Dentro dice el por qué señor−

El mayor tomó el paquete y lo comenzó a desenvolver con cuidado sin romper el papel.

−¡Oh por Merlín!−Exhaló desesperada al tiempo que pasaba por su lado y entraba en la sala y se dejaba caer en el sofá. Le habían dado unas ganas locas de arrebatárselo y romper en mil pedazos el dichoso papel.

−No la he invitado a pasar señorita Mayfair− rugió el mago mientras continuaba desenvolviendo el paquete.

−Ya lo sé, pero no quiero morir en la puerta en espera de que abra el regalo señor−

Pasados unos minutos Snape logró sacar el libro, sin rasgar ni siquiera un poco el papel de envoltura.

Era un libro de pastas negras lo giró para ver el título "El arte de las pociones Vol. III"−¿De dónde ha sacado esto?–

−He visto que tiene la colección incompleta−

Efectivamente él tenía el Vol. I y II, encontrar el Vol. III se había convertido en casi una obsesión para él ya que había una leyenda que decía que al reunir los tres libros aparecería un cuarto libro.

Era imposible que de buenas a primeras ella apareciera con semejante reliquia, mejor dicho, tesoro entre las manos.

−La han estafado−

−Pruebe usted mismo− Snape sacó su varita y apuntó al libro, no sucedió nada, lo que quería decir que…−

−Es autentico−ella sonrió−Ábralo, que le he puesto una dedicatoria− dijo con malicia.

A Snape casi le da un infarto al escuchar aquello ¿No se le habría ocurrido rayarlo, verdad?

Al abrirlo vio una pequeña tarjeta blanca.

 _Para: Severus Snape_ _(No me deja llamarle por su nombre)_

 _Para: Mi amigo Snape_ _(Lo olvidaba, no quiere ser mi amigo)_

 _Para:_ _ **Mi profesor favorito.**_

 _Ayudé a mi padre por mucho tiempo a buscar los otros dos libros, bueno, tres si la leyenda es cierta… quien iba decir que en usted encontraría lo que andaba buscando. Sé que dirá que no lo quiere, pero en mejores manos no lo puedo dejar._

 _De: Monick Mayfair_

 _De:_ _ **Su elfina doméstica.**_

− Esto no tiene gracia−dijo, ella sonrió.

Snape estaba sorprendido, ella sabía de la importancia de aquellos libros y ¿aun así estaba dispuesta a dárselo?, entrecerró los ojos, algo debía querer a cambio−No puedo aceptarlo, esto es prácticamente un tesoro−

El mago dejó el libro en el posa brazos del sillón en donde Monick se encontraba, −Es un regalo y se lo va a quedar– suspiró– De acuerdo si no lo hace usted, lo hare yo– se puso en pie y caminó al despacho.

Snape la siguió, no lo podía evitar moría de curiosidad, se sirvió un whisky y le dio un trago mientras la veía sacar de las estanterías los otros dos libros y los ponía sobre el escritorio juntos, nada sucedió.

–¡Menuda estafa!– Monick tenía los brazos en jarra frente al escritorio y después camino hacia la escalera dispuesta a comenzar a limpiar.

Él se acercó, dejó el vaso a un lado– El poder leer el tercer volumen es más que suficiente– ella sonrió. La nota de Monick se asomaba debajo de la pasta negra, él la tomó y la guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Una brillante luz naranja apareció, envolvía los tres libros– ¿Qué ha hecho?– preguntó ella acercándose.

–Nada– mintió, Snape veía como aparecía un cuarto libro sobre el escritorio, los libros debieron detectar la tarjeta como una hoja falsa, por eso la magia no funcionó la primera vez.

–Felicidades, la leyenda es real–La voz de la bruja le sonó rara, se escuchaba ¿con eco?

Snape se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Monick beber el whisky–¡¿Pero qué demonios cree que hace?!–

–Sólo brindaba, señor– se encogió de hombros.

–¡No puede beber en el castillo!– No sabía que le sorprendía más, el que ella tuviera el descaro de desobedecerle en sus narices o que no le hubiera dado asco beber del mismo vaso que él–Y ese es … ¡mi vaso!–

–Si le doy asco ya le traigo otro– ella iba a girarse.

–Usted lo que quiere es volver a beber, ¡aléjese del gabinete!– gruñó el mayor mientras le arrebataba el vaso y se bebía el resto.

Monick sonrió, la había pillado, Snape dejó de mala gana el vaso vacío sobre el escritorio. Tomó el cuarto libro y lo veía casi con adoración.

Quién fuera libro pensó Monick, las manos de la morena picaban de ansiedad, verlo tranquilo, sin esa mirada de querer estrangular a alguien lo hacían lucir tan…suspiró, quería tocarle, por Merlín que quería tocarle, pero aquello era imposible.

−Vaya, esto es más como un diario, también tiene algunas pociones escritas en otros idiomas− susurró Snape, hablaba consigo mismo, pero Monick no perdió oportunidad y se puso a un lado intentando ver.

Snape sintió como la morena se pegaba a su cuerpo con el fin de ver el libro, él se hizo a un lado y se lo dio.

−Ahora podrá pasar más tiempo traduciendo el libro y menos metido en las tres escobas, profesor−

El mago entrecerró los ojos –Pensé que no me había visto señorita Mayfair, ya que estaba tan ocupada con su novio−

−Oh no, sí lo vi, no le saludé porque no le quise interrumpir con su novia−le regresó la pulla.

−¿Novia?− Snape enfureció pensando que se refería a McGonagall, iba a contestarle pero ella se adelantó.

−Sí, la mujer de la barra que no dejaba de sonreírle y de mover las pestañas así− Monick se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a hacerle ojitos.

Snape no sabía si enojarse porque lo estaba relacionando con Rosmerta o reírse de la ridícula cara que estaba poniendo.

−Deje de hacer eso, es estúpido. Se llama Rosmerta y no es mi novia, y lo que yo haga con mi tiempo libre no es de su incumbencia−

Monick sonrió y bajo la mirada al libro, lo comenzó a hojear con curiosidad−¿Qué tal si preparamos una poción de estas profesor?−

−¿Preparamos? ¿Usted y yo? Ni hablar,además usted tiene castigo así que póngase a limpiar−

Monick hizo un mohín que el mago nunca le había visto, subió a la escalera sin decir nada más. Snape cogió los dos libros nuevos y caminó hacia el laboratorio.

−¿Qué va a hacer?− preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

−Una poción−

La morena entrecerró los ojos viéndole con resentimiento, él se rió internamente.

−Gracias señorita Mayfair− mientras cruzaba la puerta levantó ambos libros con la mano derecha y con la izquierda cerró la puerta.

−Será infeliz ni siquiera me invitó a hacer la poción− murmuró, entonces me declaraba en huelga, si él no estaba no tenía por qué limpiar ¿verdad? Sacó del bolsillo su libro El señor de los anillos y lo devolvió a su tamaño normal, comenzó a leer.

Habían pasado unos 20 minutos cuando se escuchó un ruido en el laboratorio, se asustó al pensar que Snape volvía y el libro se le cayó.

−Mierda−iba a bajarse por él, pero recordó que estaba sola y podía utilizar magia, así que llamó al libro de El señor de los anillos, para su sorpresa dos libros viajaron hasta ella, el propio y un libro de portadas negras sin título −¿Pero qué demonios?− quiso abrirlo pero estaba hechizado.

−Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí profesor?− sonrió con malicia.

Envió el libro justo a tiempo al escritorio, Snape acababa de entrar−¿Qué hace señorita Mayfair?–

–Nada, señor–

–Sé que está haciendo magia–

–Me ha pillado– se encogió de hombros– escuché un ruido en el laboratorio, me asuste y casi caigo de nuevo– mintió.

Snape rodó los ojos –Dejaré la puerta abierta– la miró con sospecha antes de regresar al laboratorio.

–¿Y qué poción va a hacer?– le gritó desde el despacho.

Snape apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, sí deseaba enormemente aquel libro, pero si el precio era soportar aquella cría lo mejor sería devolverlo y olvidarse de él para siempre.

–Con un demonio ¡No grite! Y no lo sé, no sé para qué es la poción que estoy haciendo, no lo dice–

Monick guardó silencio, comenzó a limpiar y ordenar los libros. Pasado un rato la curiosidad pudo con ella, bajo de la escalera y se asomó por la puerta, se quedó estática, Severus había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos, dejando a la vista sus antebrazos, se veían tan firmes y se había recogido el cabello en una coleta baja.

Él se sintió observado y miró hacia la puerta, al verla ahí rodó lentamente los ojos.

–Si sigue haciendo eso, se le van a quedar así los ojos– ella se cruzó de brazos.

–Oh no sabía que Albus estaba aquí– dijo, el maldito viejo siempre le decía lo mismo.

Monick entró al laboratorio y se puso frente a él. Suspiró resignado, ella era como Albus no lo tomaba en serio, por más que gritara.

–¿Cómo sabrá para que funciona, profesor?–

–Solo hay una forma, muy estúpida por cierto–

Monick se frotaba los brazos y se arrimaba al calor que emanaba del caldero.

–Sólo a usted se le ocurre andar vestida así en las mazmorras– Snape movió su varita con desgano y su capa viajó desde el despacho hasta las manos de Monick, que la recibió con una sonrisa.

Esta vez no había tenido reparo en ofrecerle la capa pues tenía la certeza que no la rechazaría.

–Gracias– Ella se cubrió, de inmediato supo que aquello había sido un error, olía delicioso, olía a hombre, olía a él. Inhalo nuevamente, tendrán que arrebatármela de mis manos muertas, se aferró a la capa.

Ella se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a él–Yo la probare–

–¿Está loca señorita Mayfair?–

–Si me pasa algo usted podrá arreglarme, pero si le pasa algo a usted morirá entre terribles sufrimientos, porque de aquí a que yo localice la enfermería…–ella se encogió de hombros, aún se perdía por el castillo–Déjeme ser su cobaya–

El negó con la cabeza, cómo podía tomar todo tan a la ligera, ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que le pasara? El día que cayó de la escalera se preguntó lo mismo, cualquier otra bruja habría temido por si le quedaban cicatrices en el rostro pero ella no… sólo había una explicación, estaba loca.

–Esta poción, por los ingredientes debe ser para cicatrización o circulación–

Snape apagó la lumbre y esperaron un tiempo a que la poción se enfriara, Monick se arremango la capa hasta el hombro. Señaló su antebrazo con el índice.

–No, yo la beberé dijo Snape– y se apuntó el antebrazo con la varita.

Los dos hechizaron sus propios cuerpos al tiempo, en el antebrazo de Monick aparecieron unos gruesos cortes que sangraban, el antebrazo de Snape tenía una especie de gangrena.

–¡¿Qué ha hecho loca?!–

–¡Deme la poción!–

Snape sacó el cucharon del caldero y le dio de beber, ella hizo gestos, sabia horrible, el bebió el resto.

Esperaron segundos, Monick hacía gestos de dolor, Snape no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a rezar un hechizo para curarla.

–¿Qué hace? Aun no sabemos si hará efecto–

–De donde ha sacado ese hechizo–la miró furioso.

–De un libro–

–Mucho cuidado con lo que lee señorita Mayfair, puede ser peligroso– él mismo había leído aquel libro, ¡con un demonio si lo había leído!, había hecho tantas veces ese hechizo, y de esas prácticas nació el Sectumsempra, aquello era magia negra.

–El verdadero peligro es la ignorancia, además no es como si fuera por la vida haciendo estos hechizos a los demás– la morena tomó con su mano derecha el antebrazo del mago, sintió la magia de la bruja recorrerle y la gangrena desapareció.

–Pues la poción no sirve–

–Si sirve, pero no para eso–

Ella levantó una ceja esperando a que él se explicara, pero cómo se le explica a una alumna 10 años menor, que su maestro tiene una erección descomunal que intenta romperle los pantalones.

–Es para la circulación– Snape levantó su varita y un vial con una poción rojiza salió del armario y voló hasta él.

–¿Para la circulación? Pero yo no he sentido nada– ella vio como Snape desviaba la mirada, parecía avergon…–jajajajaajajaja con esta poción podemos montar un "graaaaaan" negocio– ahora todo tenía sentido, el era hombre, el vial y la vergüenza en su rostro.

–No tiene gracia, váyase a su dormitorio–

¿Por qué tiene algún "asunto importante" que resolver? Jajaja sabía que si decía aquello en voz alta serian sus últimas palabras.

–No puedo, señor–

–¿Por qué no?–

–Son las 2am no puedo andar por los pasillos, lléveme usted–

Snape miró su reloj, aquello no era posible, pero en efecto pasaban de las dos de la mañana.

–¿Desde cuándo le importan las normas?–

–Desde siempre señor– Monick sonrió.

–Claro, habló la alcohólica roba tragos– bufó mientras se ponía de pie, la erección había cedido gracias a la otra poción– Vamos, andando–

–Sí, señor–Monick se puso en pie para seguirlo– Deberían de hacerme a mí también una puerta que conecte mi habitación al laboratorio–

Snape rodó los ojos nuevamente– se lo digo enserio, se va a quedar así–

–¡Pues deje de decir tonterías!–

La morena entró a su habitación–Hasta mañana profesor–

–Señorita Mayfair– Snape se inclinó hacia ella, sintió su respiración en el oído– Si alguien se entera de lo que ha pasado esta noche, la mataré y todo parecerá un accidente, lo juro– Monick trago duro.

–No diré nada profesor– sonrió socarronamente– pero tal vez debería guardar la poción sólo por si acaso−

–A mí no me hace falta− la miró mientras se separaba− no sé si usted la quiera guardar para Weasley– se giró y camino a su despacho sin despedirse, ya sabía que de cualquier forma vería sus ojos más tarde.

Monick se mordió el labio mientras lo veía caminar con una seguridad que cualquiera envidiaría–¡Joder!– susurró.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Merry009 muchas gracias por tu review :), saludos.**

¡Se agradecerán reviews!, ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer.


	9. Bichos

**Una muerte prevista**

 _Hatake Ibiki_

Capítulo 9: Bichos.

Monick se mordió el labio mientras lo veía caminar con una seguridad que cualquiera envidiaría– ¡Joder!– susurró.

 _Diario de una adolescente:_

 _¡Joder, joder, joder! Tengo las hormonas a tope, quien iba a decir que un simple comentario me dejaría el cerebro trabado. No puedo dejar de pensar en Severus y en cuanto a su erección ya te digo yo lo que haría con ella…_

 _Enferma, esa es la palabra estoy enferma, una salida en toda regla, lo mejor será regresar a América y olvidarme de todo esto antes de que me ilusione todavía más._

 _¿A quién quiero engañar?, prefiero quedarme aquí y seguirlo viendo aunque no pueda existir nada entre nosotros dos. Severus Snape te declaró mi amor platónico._

Monick inspiró nuevamente la capa de su profesor, sonrió ante la idea de lo depravada que debía de lucir en ese momento, después de hechizarle se dispuso a dormir envuelta en la capa que no pensaba devolver.

OoOoOoOo

Y ahí estaban aquellos ojos azules inundando sus pensamientos de nuevo, miró el libro que tenía en las manos, era por mucho el mejor regalo que le habían hecho.

Se sirvió un whisky, era el mismo vaso en el que ella había bebido, sin darse cuenta sonrió ante el descaro de la bruja, después negó con la cabeza, tenía que detenerla y pronto, antes de que se tome más confianzas.

OoOoOoOo

−Creo que me he enamorado− dijo Neville viendo hacia la puerta del gran comedor, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se giraron hacia donde miraba el mago.

Monick entró al gran comedor, llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla, blusa negra ajustada y botas negras sin tacón que le llegaban a las rodillas, parecía modelo con su cabello moviéndose al viento, lo raro es que no había viento.

−A mí no me engaña−dijo Ginny sonriendo− debe tener alguna veela en su familia−

−Buenos días− les saludó de muy buen humor.

−Hola Monick− Ron tenía las orejas completamente rojas− siéntate aquí−dijo haciendo un espacio entre él y Neville.

Hermione la miró fijamente – ¿Monick puedo hablar contigo un momento?−

−Sí, claro− tomó una tostada, antes de seguir a la castaña fuera del comedor.

Avanzaron hasta un pasillo desierto en silencio– No creo que sea correcto lo que haces con Ron−

Monick mordió la tostada– ¿A qué te refieres?−

−Él se está haciendo ilusiones y tú lo sabes−

−Yo… no… ¿No leíste la tarjeta que le di ayer?− había intentado dejar muy claro que le quería como amigo y sólo eso. La castaña negó.

−Tal vez deberías hacerlo− siguió comiendo.

−Si tú no le dices acerca de la maldición Mayfair, lo hare yo−

−Sería más sencillo decirle que te gusta y que estas celosa en lugar de joderle la vida a los demás−

− ¿Qué? ¡No!− gritó la castaña ofendida−él es mi amigo y sólo intentó que no le destruyas la vida−

Monick cerró el puño ¿Quién se creía para decirle lo que tenía que hacer? Iba a decirle un par de cosas cuando vio aparecer a Severus detrás de ella ¿Las había escuchado? Por qué precisamente él tenía que enterarse de su penosa situación.

−Señorita Mayfair necesito hablar con usted−Monick bajó la mirada, Snape se paró junto a las brujas−Ya puede irse señorita Granger−

Hermione miró con resentimiento una última vez a la morena y después se marchó.

La noche anterior había decidido alejarse de ella, pero ahí estaba, atraído cual mosco a la luz, algo en su interior se retorció al escuchar la amenaza de Granger, pero se convirtió en un profundo enojo cuando vio la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Monick.

Ella mantenía la mirada gacha, veía su tostada a medio comer, en silencio.

− ¿No va a ponerse a llorar o sí?−

−Pensé que en este lugar no me verían como bicho raro, ya veo que me equivoque−

−Los bichos raros son los más interesantes señorita Mayfair−

Levantó la mirada, clavándole aquellos ojos azules y sonrió.

Ella había sonreído como un niño al que le entregan un enorme helado y él había retrocedido como si la luz de su sonrisa le hiciera daño a los ojos.

− ¿De qué quería hablarme señor?− contestó animada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Snape tenía que inventarse algo y rápido, había escuchado por casualidad y sin pensarlo intervino− Voy a hacer otra poción y necesito ingredientes−eso si era verdad.

Ella le miró esperando a que continuara− Y… usted está castigada, así que me ayudara a conseguirlos−esa era la mentira, una muy mala por cierto, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

−Vale, ¿A dónde tengo que ir a comprarlos?−

− ¿Comprarlos?− Snape hizo una mueca burlona− Siempre tan inocente señorita Mayfair, sígame−

Iban por el castillo, Snape quitaba puntos por el camino y confiscaba cosas, Monick sonrió, todos le veían con profundo miedo y a ella con lastima por ir con él, ja si supieran cuanto lo disfrutaba. Al salir comenzaron a atravesar los terrenos.

− ¿A dónde vamos? –

−Al bosque prohibido−

− ¿Al Bosque Prohibido?− ¿si era prohibido entonces por qué mierdas iban ahí?− Se supone que está prohibido ¿no?–

−Sólo para los alumnos−

− ¡Ahhh claro! como yo no soy una alumna sino su elfina/cobaya le puedo acompañar− dijo con ironía.

Snape se detuvo− ¿Recuerda que le dije que podía hacer parecer su muerte un accidente? Pues bien este podría ser uno de esos accidentes, así que no me tiente señorita Mayfair y guarde silencio−contestó, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, la idea era dejar de tratar con ella y estaba haciendo justamente todo lo contrario y comenzaba a odiarse por eso.

Caminó en completo silencio detrás de él, los arboles les cubrían casi por completo, sólo en algunas partes se alcanzaba a ver el cielo, llegaron a un punto donde no sabría cómo regresar al castillo fue cuando se acercó más al mago, llevaban casi dos horas andando.

− ¿Ha escuchado eso?−

−Si−

− ¿Qué ha sido?−

−No sé, cualquier bicho−

− ¿Cualquier bicho? ¿Está de broma verdad? ¡No me gustan los bichos!−

Snape rodó los ojos−Estamos aquí para buscar asfódelo señorita Mayfair, así que guarde silencio y búsquelo−

−De acuerdo, señor− continuaron caminando, de pronto la morena vio unas enormes patas peludas rodear el gigantesco tronco que estaba frente a ella.

− ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Joder! ¡Profesoooor!−Snape vio un borrón abalanzarse sobre él, el borrón era Monick, el fuerte grito de la bruja hizo salir volando a los pájaros.

− ¡Contrólese!− rugió, mientras sujetaba las manos de la bruja antes de que le arrancara la cazadora− es sólo una araña−

– ¡Y una mierda que eso es una araña!– tenía el tamaño de un elefante bebé ese maldito animal no era una araña.

Snape rodó los ojos nuevamente, lanzó unas chispas rojas cerca de la araña y esta salió corriendo – ¿Contenta?–

Siguieron caminando, internándose más y más en el bosque, Monick se había convertido en la sombra del mago

Por fin encontró el asfódelo que buscaba, se agachó para recogerlo mientras ella volteaba a un lado y a otro al menor ruido– La he traído para que me ayude, no para que haga el tonto, así que comience a cortarlo–

–Profesor–Snape sintió la rodilla de la morena clavarse en su espalda–hay un hombre desnudo que nos mira– susurró.

–Aquí no hay hombres desnudos señorita Mayfair– dijo sin mirar.

– ¿Y eso que es?– Monick tomó el rostro de Snape con sus manos, y lo giró a la derecha.

Snape exhaló–Es Moris y es un centauro– dijo con voz ahogada pues ella le aplastaba el rostro– ¡Ahora suélteme con un demonio!–

– ¡Madre Santa!– susurró, el centauro avanzó hacia ellos, el torso era el de un hombre pero al salir de entre los arbustos vio el resto del cuerpo, era enorme.

Moris se paró justo frente a la morena, ella tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarle el rostro.

–Profesor– saludó el centauro.

–Moris– Snape respondió mientras seguía agachado cortando la planta.

–Vaya, una Mayfair–

–Sí señor–dijo Monick con un hilo de voz–Mucho gusto–

Él la miró a los ojos por lo que le pareció una eternidad– Soberbia…–el centauro miro al cielo y se quedó en silencio un buen rato–La soberbia es lo que esclaviza a vuestra familia–

Mmmmm ok, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?, Monick imitó al centauro y miró al cielo, como si buscara ahí algo razonable para contestar, pero lo único que vio fue a un montón de arañas sobre los arboles, dio un paso hacia atrás y su trasero chocó con Snape, que resopló bastante irritado.

–Vamos a morir– susurró, el peludo elefante bebé había ido por refuerzos y al parecer eran sus hermanos mayores.

–No te preocupes– respondió el centauro con parsimonia–un acto de humildad los salvará–

¿Humildad? ¿Cómo podría la humildad salvarles de aquellas asquerosas bestias? Fuego tal vez pero ¿humildad?

Snape se puso en pie, tenía las plantas reducidas y a buen recaudo en su capa.

–No creo que los Mayfair puedan llegar a hacer un acto de humildad– Snape habló con Moris.

Monick entendió, lo de la humildad era para los Mayfair, no contra las arañas ¿Cómo podían hablar de aquello en semejante situación?

–Y menos una en específico– Snape la miró pero ella seguía con la mirada fija en el cielo.

Moris sonrió– Las estrellas no mienten profesor, buenas tardes–

–Hasta luego–

–Gracias– dijo Monick sin saber muy bien porque.

–Vámonos–Snape caminó y ella le sujetó de la capa sin quitar la vista de las arañas pensando en la mejor forma de deshacerse de ellas si los atacaban.

No habían terminado de hablar con Moris cuando un diluvio comenzó a caer, Snape caminaba a pasos agigantados y ella se aferraba a su capa tratando de seguirle el paso.

Lo único que alcanzaba a ver era la ancha espalda del mayor y cuando él se detuvo de repente ella se estrelló contra él.

Snape se giró para lanzarle una mirada asesina pero pronto cambió la expresión por una sonrisa perversa.

−Si Weasley la viera en estos momentos, se acabarían los problemas de Granger−Monick entrecerró los ojos, sabía que debía parecerse a la tipa de la película el aro, el pelo escurriéndole en el rostro y el maquillaje negro por todas las mejillas.

Será cabrón − ¿Quién es Weasley, quien es Granger? Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es si usted y yo saldremos de aquí con vida, ¿Por qué nos detenemos?−

−Porque usted, señorita Mayfair me está ahorcando− ella miró su mano. Tenía aferrada la capa con fuerza, y la estiraba como si de una rienda se tratara intentando frenarlo.

− ¡Entonces deme la mano!−

−No– volvió a girarse al frente– camine sola−

−No se ve nada, y usted va inventándose el camino− Snape quiso rebatir aquel estúpido comentario, él no iba a tientas, conocía perfectamente el camino, pero se limitó a suspirar.

−Deme la maldita mano de una vez− aferró la mano de la bruja con la izquierda y la varita con la derecha.

−No corra, profesor−pidió

− ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que está diluviando? debemos llegar al colegio antes de que se enferme−

−No me voy a enfermar, ya estamos empapados qué más da correr o caminar−

Snape redujo el paso, ella logró finalmente caminar a su lado.

Monick suspiró, cómo era posible que estuviera en un bosque llenó de arañas asesinas, en pleno lluvia monzónica, y completamente a oscuras y se sintiera feliz. No había otra explicación había enloquecido.

Snape tenía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra el árbol más cercano, por qué si quería deshacerse de ella y que lo dejara en paz, entonces por qué deliberadamente había tomado el camino más largo para salir del bosque.

Caminaron en silencio por más de dos horas, aferrados de las manos, hasta que al fin vieron el límite del bosque y el comienzo de los terrenos del castillo. Snape soltó la mano de la bruja−Supongo que desde aquí ya puede andar sola señorita Mayfair−

−Supongo− dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Al llegar a la puerta del castillo, Ron corrió hacia ellos –Monick vas a enfermarte− comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta color granate que llevaba para cubrir a la bruja, Snape agitó su varita y en un segundo él y Monick estaban completamente secos.

"Imbécil" pensó Snape triunfante al ver como el pelirrojo desistía de su patético acto de caballerosidad−Gracias profe…sor− la morena se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta.

Monick casi se va de espaldas al ver a Snape, su cabello completamente seco se veía sedoso y liviano ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Qué mierdas se pondría en el cabello para que se le viera apelmazado? ¿Por qué no iba por la vida con el cabello así? Se veía jodidamente bien…

− ¿Monick me acompañas?− Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos

– ¿Eh?– le miró como si acabara de darse cuenta que estaba ahí.

–Que si me acompañas–

–Ah, sí claro–volvió a mirar al mayor–Le veo más tarde profesor, gracias–

Snape asintió y se encaminó a las mazmorras.

Ron le tomó la mano y la guió por varios pasillos y escaleras, llegaron a una torre llena, que digo llena, infestada de lechuzas, el pelirrojo cogió una que tenía el emblema de Hogwarts.

Cuando se paseaba por las perchas un enorme búho le chilló– ¿Legolas?– el ave dio unos saltitos en su dirección sobre la percha.

Monick sacó una bolsa de patatas del bolsillo– ¿Recuerdas estas? ¿Quieres una?– el ave chilló nuevamente.

La bruja y el búho comían patatas mientras Ron terminaba sus asuntos–Ya no quedan– susurró mientras Legolas le arrebataba la bolsa vacía– ¡Pero qué genio!, va a ser cierto eso de que todo se parece a su dueño–

–Listo he terminado– el pelirrojo le gritó.

–Después traigo más ¿vale?–Monick se despidió del ave, quería acariciarlo pero temía que le arrancara un dedo, joder, si que se parecía a Severus.

–Me quede preocupado porque no volviste en el almuerzo–

–Ah sí, tuve que salir a conseguir unos ingredientes– Ja, si él la escuchara– bueno más bien he ido a estorbarle al profesor Snape mientras recogía los ingredientes–sonrió.

–Puedes creer que hay unas arañas gigantes en el bosque prohibido– el rostro de Ron perdió color y se recargó en la pared– ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien?–

–Sí, sí, estoy bien, pero mejor hablemos de otras cosas– el pelirrojo se sentó en las escaleras que daban a la lechucería y Monick le imitó– ¿Quería preguntarte que era lo que Hermione quería hablar contigo? Digo si se puede saber–

–Necesitas hablar con ella Ron–

Ron maldijo internamente, tal como lo había sospechado Hermione le había hablado a Monick de él.

–Hermione y yo salimos un tiempo juntos–

–Pues creo que aun no lo supera–

Ron sonrió– Pues yo creo que sí, puesto que fue ella quien me dejo– dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un paquete– ¿quieres una galleta?–

–Monick, que no soy una jodida lechuza– Ron sonrió al verla sosteniendo una enorme galleta frente a él–…pero bueno me la comeré–

–No sé qué decirte Ron–

–No digas nada–

–Bueno en realidad si tengo algo que contarte– Monick suspiró– no quería decirlo así… yo esperaba poder… bueno…en mi familia hay una especie de maldición…–

Suspiró–Ya lo sé Monick–

– ¿Desde cuándo?– preguntó sorprendida.

–Le hable de ti a mi familia cuando te conocí, cuando me regalaste la escoba volví a escribirles pero esta vez puse tu apellido, mi padre me respondió contándome toda la historia de tu famosa familia– Ron sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca– en realidad sino hablara de ti nunca habría leído una carta tan extensa–

Monick sintió que le quitaban peso de encima, él lo sabía todo y a pesar de eso no se había alejado–Yo quería contarlo pero no así de golpe y porrazo, tampoco lo he hecho para darle gusto a ella, es sólo que…–

– ¿A ella? ¿A quién?–

–A Hermione–

– ¿Cómo que darle gusto?–

–Me dijo que te debía contar lo de la maldición o lo haría ella–

– ¿Por qué? Eso que tiene que…–

–Cree que estas enamorado de mi. Ella se preocupa por ti Ron, digo eso no quita el hecho de que iba a mandarla a la mierda, pero se preocupa por ti–

–Desde cuando le interesan mis sentimientos–rugió Ron tan molesto– ¿Con que derecho? Monick hazme un favor–

– ¿Qué?–

–No le digas que me has dicho o que ya lo sé, no le digas nada–

Monick asintió mientras se echaba una enorme galleta a la boca–Piensha qhe voe a degstruirte la vida–

−No hay forma en que tú le puedas destruirle la vida a alguien Monick−

−Shí, clado− ella forzó una sonrisa y bajo la mirada.

−Lo digo en serio−Ron puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y le levantó el rostro, ella tragó el resto de galleta.

–Ella dice que te estoy ilusionando, pero yo no quiero eso, quiero que seas mi amigo−

−Ya soy tu amigo Monick− susurró, ganándose una sonrisa real de la bruja.

Ron se perdió en sus pensamientos, aun quería a Hermione pero ella había dejado claro en incontables ocasiones que para ella siempre seria su estúpido amigo Ronald, entonces para qué le había dicho aquello a Monick, para qué si no lo quería.

− ¿Estás bien Ron?−

− ¿Eh?, si, sí estoy bien− el pelirrojo cogió otra galleta.

OoOoOoOo

Monick se fue a bañar y cambiar de ropa antes de ir a cumplir su castigo, revisó el reloj aún faltaba una hora pero decidió ir al laboratorio, de seguro estaba ahí.

Entró justo cuando Snape atravesaba la puerta desde su despacho, la miró y sin decir palabra fue a la mesa en donde la poción burbujeaba, ella caminó en silencio hasta la misma mesa.

− ¿Se queja de los libros muggle pero lee esta porquería, profesor?− Monick levantó una revista de corazón de bruja que estaba en la mesa de trabajo.

−Muy graciosa Mayfair, la he confiscado cuando venía hacia acá−ella le miró intrigada ¿Mayfair? ¿Sin el señorita? Bueno eso era todo un avance.

Se dejó caer en un taburete frente a él, su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad –Me gusta más su cabello sin ese potingue que usa, se le ve muy bien−

−Menos mal, me tenía con el pendiente− dijo sin mirarla mientras trabajaba en la poción, ella por su parte comenzó a hojear la revista pasando por alto sus ironías.

Tomó la pluma que Snape tenía sobre la mesa y comenzó a rayar la revista.

El mago rodó los ojos al verla llenar un crucigrama− Me alegra saber que las cosas que confisco tienen utilidad para usted−

Monick sonrió–Debería de confiscar también chocolates profesor– al terminar el crucigrama continuó leyendo, era un artículo sobre animagos.

– ¿Si usted fuera un animago en qué le gustaría convertirse, profesor?–

La sola mención de la palabra animago le trajo recuerdos no gratos–No me agrada la idea de convertirme en un animal, así que en nada– gruñó por lo bajo sin mirarla.

–A mi me gustaría convertirme en un águila, un águila real para ser más precisa–sonrió–Son libres, inteligentes, astutas, fuertes, elegantes, hermosas y vuelan, que más pueden pedir−

Snape la miró, dándose cuenta que a ella sólo le faltaban las jodidas plumas y volar para ser el ave que tanto deseaba.

Monick cerró la revista y la echo al cubo de la basura−Ha terminado justo a tiempo Mayfair, ya son las 7, puede ir a limpiar mis libros y así dejar de decir tonterías −

–Vale, ya me largo,profesor–

OoOo **Lunes por la tarde primer semana** OoOo

–Hoy empezamos la poción Amortentia, señor– Monick estaba sentada sobre la escalera limpiando y acomodando los libros.

–Que bien…–Snape corregía los trabajos que había pedido el viernes.

–Hermione me miraba con reproche porque no seguía las instrucciones del libro–

–Que bien…– la morena alzó una ceja al recibir la misma respuesta.

–Un hipogrifo me comió y después me regurgito en el pasillo–

–Que bien…–ella le miró ceñuda, iba a reclamarle pero Snape levantó la vista hacia ella–Aunque me pregunto cómo entró un hipogrifo al castillo, Mayfair–

Monick sonrió –Pensé que me ignoraba, señor–

–No voy a mentirle. Lo intento con toda mi fuerza– volvió a dirigir la mirada a los trabajos.

Monick sonrió–La poción estará lista en tres semanas a partir de h…–

–¿Acaso cree que no lo sé?– gruñó.

Monick soltó una carcajada– Es verdad, lo siento profesor, ya me calló–

OoOo **Lunes de la segunda semana** OoOo

Entró a la clase de pociones con la nariz completamente tapada, Severus le había advertido que por su propio bien no oliera los vapores de la poción a esas alturas de la preparación.

La curiosidad la invadió al ver a todos sus compañeros excepto Hermione y Harry rodear su mesa de trabajo.

–Su poción va más que bien Monick– Horace se había acercado y llevaba la nariz también taponada.

En su mesa, Ron y los demás inhalaban con desesperación el contenido del caldero, se veían felices ¿Qué daño podía hacerle olerlo sólo una vez?

El profesor ordenó que todos tomaran sus lugares, así lo hicieron y continuaron trabajando con la poción.

Pasada media hora de clase tomó una decisión, se retiró los tapones, respiró normalmente y el aroma comenzó a inundarla: Tierra mojada…libros…whisky…café…inhaló con más fuerza… menta y un olor más fuerte, inspiró más y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

La imagen de sí misma hundiéndose en la capa de Severus le dio la respuesta, ese era el aroma, una mezcla de su loción con sabrá Merlín que más.

Respiró más cerca del caldero llenando sus pulmones de aquel delicioso aroma.

OoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente tampoco uso los tapones ni al siguiente, el jueves por la tarde mientras cumplía con su castigo Snape se le acercó y ella dio un respingo, él se paró en seco y acercó su rostro al de ella, Monick pasó saliva.

–Ha estado inhalando los vapores de la poción– la acusó– ¡Mírese!– ella rehuyó su mirada–parece una loca, está temblando y ojerosa. Si hoy es el cuarto día debe de estar muy desesperada por obtener lo que sea o quien sea que este oliendo–

Snape fue a su armario y sacó un vial, se lo dio a beber, a ella le temblaban las manos por su cercanía, al beberlo sintió que le quitaban un velo de los ojos y algo de desilusión.

Snape sonrió con malicia, haciendo que el pulso de la morena se desbocara–Sera mejor que mañana no respire los vapores de la poción, si siguió mis instrucciones será perfecta y el olor será insoportablemente delicioso–

Las manos de Monick volvieron a temblar, quería olerla, necesitaba olerla, incluso quería colarse en el laboratorio de Slughorn sólo para olerla un poco más.

Snape le dio un golpe en la frente con el dedo índice– ¡Despierte Mayfair!, y lo que está pensando no lo haga, vaya a dormir–

Le miró confundida, no había sentido ninguna intromisión en su mente ¿Qué había visto? ¿A ella esnifando el caldero como la viciosa que era? Lo mejor sería salir de ahí antes de que…

– ¿De qué?– Snape se inclinó hacia ella con los ojos entrecerrados, la miraba fijamente.

Como pudo bloqueo su mente– Antes de que se entere de cómo le doy las buenas noches, profesor– dijo mientras salía atropelladamente del despacho.

¿Así que esa era su forma de darle las buenas noches?

Abrió la puerta para entrar a su habitación, de reojo vio el vial vacio en su escritorio, ¿qué sería lo que estaría oliendo?, que la tenía tan desesperada, aparte del whisky claro, sonrió.

De pronto la imagen de Ron Weasley vino a su mente ¿acaso seria en él? todo rastro de la sonrisa se borró –Cretino–murmuró antes de cerrar de un portazo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **SnapyL, Aigo Snape muchas gracias por sus reviews :), saludos!**

¡Se agradecerán reviews!, ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer.


	10. Amortentia

**Una muerte prevista**

Hatake Ibiki

Capítulo 10: Amortentia

OoOoOo **Viernes de la segunda semana** OoOoOo

La clase se le salió de las manos al profesor Slughorn. Todos sus alumnos excepto Hermione y Harry que llevaban tapones nasales estaban completamente descontrolados, rodeaban el caldero de Monick y cuando el profesor intentó taparlo casi le arrancan el brazo.

Tuvo que parar la clase cuando Ron se le echó encima a Monick, tirándola al suelo tratando de besarla, la bruja le apartaba la cara con ambas manos mientras gritaba, Harry otros dos alumnos y el mismo Slughorn tuvieron que sacarle de encima al pelirrojo.

–No he hecho magia porque no quería lastimarlo– jadeó la morena desde el suelo, Hermione salió de la clase dando un portazo.

En su intento por liberarse, Ron golpeó el rostro de Harry descubriéndole la nariz quien respiró con desesperación el vapor que salía del caldero – ¡Voy a ver a Ginny!– gritó, sus ojos lucían vidriosos, rayaba en la locura. Ron fue corriendo tras Harry al percatarse del peligro que corría su hermana.

–Su poción ha sido perfecta… ¿Monick?– dijo el profesor, pero la morena había desaparecido, al igual que el resto de los alumnos.

Corría por los pasillos, conocía su horario a la perfección, tenía una hora libre antes de la comida los viernes, debía estar en el despacho.

Con desesperación llamó a la puerta –Siga–

Monick entró sonriendo como lunática –La poción ha sido un éxito–

–Eso veo–dijo Snape desde su escritorio.

–Podría darme un poco más de esa poción para controlarme– le temblaban las manos y la voz– no lo he podido evitar, la he olido profesor, la he olido–

Snape bufó, se puso en pie y caminó hasta el almacén de su laboratorio dejando a la drogadicta en el despacho. Cogió un vial y al girarse Monick estaba frente a él – ¡¿Pero qué de…?!– no pudo decir más, Monick le selló la boca con sus labios.

Parpadeó estupefacto y cuando segundos después reaccionó dispuesto a alejarse, la mano de la morena que no aferraba su capa se ciñó a su nuca, atrayéndole más.

Snape la tomó por los hombros y la alejó – ¿Qué demonios cree que hace?– miró incrédulo a la menor, la poción la había afectado más de lo esperado.

Por un instante Monick sonreía con satisfacción, por fin se había atrevido a hacerlo, pero… su sonrisa desapareció, Severus no parecía contento con todo aquello.

– ¿A qué cree que está jugando señorita Mayfair? – la voz molesta de Snape rompió el silencio.

– ¿Qué? – Le miró sorprendida– ¡no estoy jugando!– dijo retorciéndose las manos.

– Beba esto ¡y lárguese de aquí!, no quiero volver a verla– Snape dejó el vial frente a ella y se fue directo a su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Monick dejó la poción en su sitio, no quería dejar de sentir aquella desesperación, quería seguir sintiendo que lo necesitaba, nunca había deseado así a nadie. Fue a su dormitorio para pensar en una nueva estrategia para besarlo.

OoOoOoOo

A la hora de la comida Snape vio muy sonriente a Albus, lo mejor era no preguntar.

–Vaya, vaya, el amor esta en el aire–

Snape le miró ceñudo sin decir nada.

–La maravillosa poción de Monick causó estragos– Dumbledore sonrió–Slughorn no podía controlarlos–

–Eso es porque es imbécil– el anciano pasó por alto el comentario, tenía algo más divertido que contar.

–El joven Weasley se le tiró encima a Monick para besarla en plena clase– Snape apretó la mandíbula sin darse cuenta

– Pero ella no lo permitió– Dumbledore soltó una risita– y eso que hicieron falta cuatro hombres para sacárselo de encima– en ese momento la morena entró en el gran comedor–Hablando del rey de Roma…–

Llegó a la mesa sólo por inercia pues en su cabeza sólo había espacio para repasar una y otra vez el beso que le había dado a su profesor, se dejó caer en el que se había convertido en su puesto oficial, a lado izquierdo de Ron, dando la espalda a la mesa de profesores.

Harry y Ron se habían peleado a golpes, el moreno había saltado sobre Ginny y la había besado con desesperación metiendo mano donde podía, la pelirroja había aprovechado la trifulca que armó Ron y subió a su dormitorio antes de que Harry montara una peli porno frente de todo Gryffindor.

Más tarde bajaron al comedor tan amigos como siempre, hasta que Monick al sentarse y sin saberlo provocó de nuevo el caos. Ron estiró las manos tan largas como tentáculos y se aferró a la cintura de la morena, obligándola a soltar un grito.

Monick empleó toda su fuerza en apartarle la cara al pelirrojo– ¡Harry ayúdame!– el moreno salió de su sorpresa inicial y saltó desde el otro lado de la mesa, tirando la comida y manchándose la ropa en el proceso.

En el comedor se armó tremendo alboroto, se había hecho una bola alrededor de los tres alumnos que estaban en el suelo.

Snape se puso de pie, completamente iracundo por el maldito escándalo. A su paso los alumnos se iban apartando, temerosos.

Jaló con más fuerza de la que pretendía la túnica de Ron, obligándole a soltar a Monick para llevarse las manos al cuello, el mayor vació un vial de poción en la boca del pelirrojo y después le soltó dejándolo caer.

Harry y Monick veían desde el suelo al imponente profesor de defensa, sacó otros dos viales y los tendió hacia ellos, Harry cogió uno y lo bebió.

Snape miró a la bruja con enfado, sabía que había dejado la poción intacta en el laboratorio– ¿Lo hará por su cuenta o quiere que la obligue señorita Mayfair?–

Si obligarla significaba que él de alguna forma iba a tocarla, entonces sí, quería que la obligara.

Snape la miraba furioso, Monick bebió de mala gana mientras le miraba fijamente, de inmediato una enorme desilusión se apoderó de ella. Él se giro sin siquiera mirarla.

–20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por armar alboroto– se escucharon algunas quejas amortiguadas. Una vez se recuperaron los tres volvieron a sus asientos.

–Monick lo siento– Ron estaba rojo como tomate y veía fijamente su plato.

–No importa– dijo mientras tomaba uno de los sándwiches que sobrevivieron.

–No quisiera que algo cambie entre nosotros por mi culpa– murmuró.

OoOoOo

–Muchacho veo que venias muy bien preparado– Dumbledore sonrió al verlo llegar a la mesa.

–Alguien tenía que estarlo– miró con reproche a Slughorn.

–Pobre señor Weasley, su segundo intento de beso también fracaso– dijo Slughorn sonriente.

Los tres giraron la mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Monick le daba unos golpecitos a la mano de Ron.

– ¿Todo bien?– preguntó el anciano a Snape que volvía a tener demasiado tensa la mandíbula.

–Sí– respondió secamente, dando por finalizada la conversación.

OoOoOoOo

–Que no pasa nada Ron– el pobre se veía demasiado angustiado.

En el laboratorio el Ron había estado a punto de saltar sobre Hermione, miró a la castaña quien le miró con reproche, toda la maldita mañana le había insistido que usara tapones en clase.

Percibió un ligero toque a lavanda y miró a Monick, se veía ansiosa oliendo su caldero, pero al notar que él la miraba le sonrió abiertamente y aquel había sido el detonante, saltó sobre ella…

–Si te doy una galleta ¿dejaras de pensar en eso?– le susurró Monick al oído sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Ron sonrió –Ya te he dicho que no soy una lechuza–

Hermione los miraba, había sentido un enorme alivio cuando Monick rechazó el beso, pero ahí estaban de nuevo, riendo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si se conocieran desde siempre. La realidad la golpeó, ella nunca se había llevado así de bien con él, siempre peleando por una cosa o por otra.

OoOoOoOo

A las 7 p.m. Monick llamó a la puerta del despacho.

–Adelante– Snape se tensó al verla entrar, no esperaba que fuera ella, había sido muy claro antes.

–Profesor yo…–

–Ahórrese sus disculpas señorita Mayfair– dijo sin mirarla, había fijado la vista en el pergamino que estaba revisando antes de su interrupción.

Monick suspiró, de nuevo la había llamado señorita –No me estoy disculpando, señor–

– ¿Entonces a que ha venido?–

–A cumplir mí castigo–

–Le he dicho que no quería volver a verla, ahora largo de aquí–

–Pero…–

– ¿Es usted sorda?– continuaba sin mirarla, Monick cerró los ojos y respiró buscando paciencia, pero no la encontró.

–No, no soy sorda, no he venido a disculparme y ni siquiera estoy aquí por el puñetero castigo– Snape alzó la vista para reprenderla pero se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos azules, recordó el beso y olvidó como se hablaba.

–Vine a decirle que no fue por la poción, sino porque yo quería hacerlo, llevo tiempo deseando…–

– ¡Basta!– se puso en pie y la miraba realmente furioso– No voy a tolerar sus juegos señorita Mayfair y mucho menos ser su burla–

Lejos de sentirse intimidada por su grito, aquello le había dado valor– Yo no estoy jugando, si no se ha dado cuenta se lo voy a dejar más claro ¡Me gusta! ¡Usted me gusta!– gritó– y me importa una mierda si me expulsan, eso no va a cambiar lo que yo…–

Snape soltó una risa burlona, encontraba todo aquello tan ridículo, era imposible que él le gustara –Es usted una niña mimada, que cree que puede ir por la vida haciendo lo que se le dé la gana, pero se equivoca si…–

–No me está diciendo nada que no sepa profesor– le interrumpió su sermón y sonrió– No se jacta de ser un detector de mentiras ambulante– él entrecerró los ojos– En ese caso, debería saber que he dicho la verdad–

Snape pasó saliva– Se lo diré de otra forma, señorita Mayfair, para que lo entienda. No quiero tener nada que ver con usted, ni como profesor, ni como amigo, ni como nada. Quiero que olvide este penoso asunto y salga de mí vista para siempre–

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas, se giró y caminó hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo y le habló de nuevo, esta vez sin mirarlo – Le di el suficiente tiempo para que se quitara y no lo hizo, ¿Quién miente aquí?–

OoOoOoOo

Entró a su habitación hecha una furia, quería patear a Severus hasta que el gritara, "sí, ahora que lo pienso bien, también me gustas". Se dejó caer en el sofá, las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

 _Querido Diario:_

 _En un solo día he mandado a la mierda todo ese asunto de amar a Severus a escondidas._

 _Lo besé y me sentí tan feliz en ese momento, estúpidamente pensé que si él no se había quitado era porque también deseaba besarme. Animada por ese pensamiento o tal vez porque ya no tenía nada que perder fui a su despacho a gritárselo, el resultado: me mando al demonio._

 _He decidido darle un tiempo, lo dejare de molestar, tal como me ha pedido, bueno exigido, una de dos, me echa de menos o se queda tan tranquilo, esperó no sea la segunda._

 _De seguro es la segunda, quien quería estar con una cría 10 años menor y que aparte le va a matar, que estúpida soy._

 _OoOoOoO_

–Pase– Slughorn sonrió al verla– que sorpresa Monick–

–Buenas noches profesor– dijo caminando hacia él – he venido a disculparme por abandonar su clase el día de hoy–

–Oh, no se preocupe, no ha sido la única– dijo ofreciéndole asiento con la mano.

–Lamento mucho el alboroto, debí usar tapones–bajo la mirada– sólo tenía curiosidad–

–No se disculpe Monick, me parece bien que hayan experimentado con la poción, de hecho ese era mi plan desde un inicio–

Monick sonrió falsamente, a ella más bien le pareció que todo se le había salido de madre –Bien– dijo poniéndose de pie– esa era toda mi molestia, profesor– el mago le sonrió.

Caminó a la salida pero una de las fotografías sobre la chimenea le llamó la atención – Pro…profesor ¿Quién es ella?–

Slughorn llegó a su lado– Oh, ella era Lily Potter–

– ¿Potter?–

–Sí, era la mamá de Harry– Slughorn sonrió con melancolía– Una de mis alumnas más brillantes–

Pasó saliva, era ella, ¿Qué relación había tenido con Severus?

–Hablando de eso, el próximo viernes haré una cena, ya sabes solo los mejores y me encantaría que fueras–

–Claro profesor, iré encantada– fingió una sonrisa, nada le apetecía menos que ir a una cena con Slughorn.

OoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente no fue al gran comedor a desayunar ni a comer.

–Te buscan– Amón habló desde su lienzo.

– ¿Quién es?– preguntó esperanzada, estaba despatarrada en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea.

–Es tu amigo el pelirrojo– se puso en pie para abrirle.

–Hola Ron– dijo sonriente al abrir. Llevaba puesto un pijama de franela negro y estaba descalza.

–Hola–

–Pasa–

– ¿Puedo?–

–No sé Ron, ¿puedes?–

Él sonrió y entró a la habitación – Madre mía, esto es tan grande como nuestra sala común, pero es para ti sola–

Ella se dejó caer donde había estado sentada antes y se echó un chocolate a la boca.

–Me he preocupado porque no te vi en el comedor en todo el día–

–He comido aquí–

–Ya veo– había paquetes de galletas, chocolatinas, frituras y dos bandejas con platos sucios.

– ¿Quieres?– ofreció chocolates, él negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el sofá, quedando a su lado.

–Pensé que tal vez no querías verme por lo de ayer, así que he venido a disculparme nuevamente–

Ella le miró desde el suelo– No es por ti, ya te lo dije ayer, tu y yo estamos bien. Es a otra persona a quien castigo o premio con mi ausencia, según se vea– se rió amargamente, podía jurar que era premio.

– ¿A quién?– a Ron de inmediato se le vino alguien a la mente – ¿A Herm…?–

–No, no es a ella, aunque lo de ayer no le causo ninguna gracia–

– ¿Entonces?–

– ¿Qué tan bien se te da guardar secretos?– dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

–Bien, diría yo–

– ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?–los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron.

–Sí–

–Mmmm mejor no, si se entera que lo he contado me mata–

–No diré nada– en ese momento ya tenía demasiada curiosidad.

–Si te lo digo, ¿harías un juramento para no contarlo?–

–Eres muy drástica Monick, te daré mi palabra–

–Eso no me vale, olvídalo– dijo girándose a mirar la chimenea.

– ¿Cómo que no vale? ¿Qué es, como para que tenga que jurar? ¡Está bien! ¡Lo hare!–

Monick sonrió abiertamente y se hincó frente a él, tomo su antebrazo derecho con su mano derecha y él aferró el antebrazo de la bruja– Ahora repite después de mí–

–Juro por mi vida– Ron pasó saliva, se veía preocupado, pero repitió todo lo que ella decía– que nunca revelare de ninguna manera posible el secreto que Monick Mayfair me confiera– él le apretó con más fuerza al sentir como la magia de ella fluía por su brazo hacia su cuerpo–y de hacerlo acepto morir entre terribles sufrimientos.

Monick luchaba por no echarse a reír, Ron la veía con los ojos muy abiertos. Lo que estaban haciendo no tenía ninguna valides, para hacer un juramento de esa magnitud debía hacerlo un tercero, aquella tontería se le acababa de ocurrir con la esperanza de que Ron no le contara a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry.

Ella le soltó –Muy bien Ronald Weasley mi secreto es el siguiente– le hizo una seña para que se acercará y poder hablarle al oído –Estoy enamorada de Severus Snape y ayer le he besado–

–¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!– el grito de Ron fue tan fuerte que Monick tuvo el presentimiento que todo el castillo lo había escuchado.

– ¿Qué te gusta…?– ella le tapó la boca con las manos.

–Ron las paredes tienen oídos– le susurró mientras veía los retratos, los ocupantes les veían intrigados. Por eso había hablado con Severus en su despacho y le había besado en el almacén, ahí no había cuadros.

–Vamos a llamarlo…–Monick pensaba en que mote ponerle, pero no encontraba ninguno, su cerebro estaba seco, ninguno le pegaba– ¡Legolas! – sonrió al acordarse de la malhumorada ave, porque claro que con el elfo no tenía nada que ver, sonrió al imaginarse a Severus rubio.

– ¿Legolas?–Ron habló debajo de la mano y ella la retiró de inmediato – ¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre? ¿Qué significa?–

–Ron que te pierdes– dijo dejándose caer a un lado de él.

– ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo que estas enamorada de SssLegolas?

–Lo conocí antes de entrar a Hogwarts– se acercó al oído de Ron– pase unos días en su casa–

– ¡Que pasaste unos días con SssLegolas! ¡Joder! Monick esto es muy difícil, se me va a salir una palabra por error y voy a morir–

–Espera– levantó el dedo índice y dibujo un círculo– De acuerdo ya no nos pueden escuchar, pero más vale que digas siempre su nombre en clave para que nadie se entere–

Él asintió en silencio – ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Besaste a Snape?– ella asintió– ¡No puedo creer que lo besaras!– dijo poniendo cara de asco.

–Quita esa cara– ordenó– Han sido los mejores segundos de mi vida–

– ¿Cu…cuando?– preguntó intrigado.

–Con la poción Amortentia no dejaba de olerlo, cuando te fuiste corriendo tras de Harry yo fui a su despacho y lo besé–

–No puedo creer que sigas viva–

– ¿Por qué estuviste en su casa?–

–Dumbledore se lo pidió, porque yo no tenía donde quedarme–

– ¿Y que ha dicho cuando lo besaste?–

–Pues me ha mandado al demonio–

– ¿Qué?– maldito murciélago afortunado, tenía a Monick enamorada de él.

–Ha dicho que no quiere volver a verme, así que estoy cumpliendo sus deseos–

– ¿Piensas quedarte encerrada aquí todo el tiempo?–

–No, podré salir cuando él este en clase, cuando sea su tiempo libre pues me quedare aquí para no topármelo–

Ron negó con la cabeza, ella se recargó en el sofá y suspiró con fuerza– Anoche fue la primera vez desde que le conozco que no lo hechice y siento como si algo me faltara– puso su mano sobre el pecho y volvió a suspirar.

– ¿Hechizarlo? ¿Hechizas a Snape?– Monick sonrió.

– ¿Quieres que te muestre?– Ron asintió, ella caminó hacia el dormitorio.

–Hazlo aquí–

–No, si estoy cerca es demasiado fuerte–

– ¿Fu…fuerte?– Ron comenzaba a sentirse indeciso, cuando vio los ojos azules de Monick, mirándole– ¡Joder! Es como si estuvieras aquí– gritó.

Regresó y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo.

–Dices que le hacías esto a él–

–Sí, todos los días–

–En serio Mon, ¿cómo sigues viva?– No podía imaginarse a Snape siendo hechizado y aceptarlo como si nada.

– ¿Mon?–

– ¿Te molesta? –

Sonrió – Na, me gusta–

OoOoOoOo

Snape giraba lentamente el vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano, mientras veía el contenido como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo. Estaba sentado frente al fuego, había permanecido ahí desde la noche anterior. No había podido dormir.

 _Se sirvió un whisky y se dejó caer en la butaca, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que ella le dijo antes de irse, hasta que decidió que aquello era una estupidez, él nunca habría permitido deliberadamente que ella lo besara, simplemente estaba desprevenido, no se esperaba que ella lo quisiera besar, eso era todo._

 _Pero había algo más, algo le faltaba. No pudo evitar sentirse preocupado ¿Qué se le había olvidado? Estuvo un buen tiempo tratando de recordar, hasta que el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea marcó las 3 de la mañana._

– _¡Maldita sea!– tuvo el impulso de aventar el vaso a la chimenea pero en lugar de eso se bebió el contenido y se sirvió más._

 _Tenía un mes y medio viendo aquellos ojos azules, todas las malditas noches sin falta que ya se había acostumbrado. ¿Eso quería decir que ella había pensado en él todas esas noches?_

Miró de nuevo el reloj, marcaba las 5 de la tarde.

– ¿Estás bien muchacho?– la cabeza de Albus flotaba en la chimenea, Snape separó los ojos del reloj y los posó sobre el anciano–Me he preocupado, no te vi en el desayuno ni en la comida–

–Estaba evitándote Albus–

Él ignoró el comentario– ¿Vendrás a la cena?–

–No–

–Por favor dime que has comido algo– dijo al ver la botella vacía de whisky que tenia a un lado y la nueva de la que se estaba sirviendo.

Snape rodó los ojos– No sabía que debía rendir cuentas de lo que hago en mi tiempo libre, dime Albus ¿acosas así al resto del profesorado?–

–No, tú eres especial para mí, como un hijo– dijo guiñándole un ojo.

– ¡Qué suerte!– dijo con ironía.

– ¿Qué te tiene de tan malas pulgas?–

–Al contrario, estoy celebrando– dijo para después beber de nuevo.

– ¡Oh! Perdón confundí tu celebración con una profunda depresión–Snape bufó– ¿Y qué es lo que celebras?–

–Si te digo que iré a la cena ¿desaparecerás?–

–Probablemente–

–Bien, pues entonces nos vemos en la cena Albus–

–Nos vemos hijo–

OoOoOoOo

– ¿Qué habrá pasado?– murmuró Albus mientras acariciaba a Fawkes.

–Ahora qué es lo que te preocupa– preguntó el retrato de Phineas Black.

–Severus, se veía muy…bueno más deprimido de lo normal–

–Albus eres un metiche sin remedio–

El anciano miró al retrato y sonrió– Yo lo llamo una sana curiosidad–

OoOoOoOo

– ¿No iras a cenar?– preguntó Ron.

–No, me quedare aquí y si no quieres que muera del aburrimiento ven a visitarme de vez en cuando–

– ¿De vez en cuando? ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas esconderte?–

–Hasta que él me busque– dijo decidida.

–Oh Mon, morirás aquí de vieja, puedo asegurarlo–

Monick suspiró –Ya lo sé–

–Será mejor que vaya a cenar– dijo poniéndose de pie.

–Vale– ella le imitó– Oye Ron…

–Sí, no le diré a nadie, y le llamaré Legolas cuando haya alguien presente…–

–No es eso– agachó la mirada– ¿Lo has visto hoy?–

–Ahora que lo mencionas no lo vi en todo el día– sonrió –Estaré al pendiente en la cena y luego te cuento ¿vale?– dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Monick.

Ella sonrió– La contraseña es Mellon, ven cuando quieras–

Cuando vio salir al pelirrojo estuvo tentada a salir–Oh Merlín dame fuerza para no irle a buscar– sentía la misma fuerza de voluntad que un niño pequeño en una tienda de golosinas

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Aigo Snape:** Ya sé jajajaj creo que después de todo si hará falta que Monick le de unas patadas a Snape para que reaccione.

 **¡Se agradecerán reviews!, ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer.**


	11. Lavanda

**A los que leen esto muchas gracias, me di cuenta que subí un borrador como el capítulo 11 Lavanda en lugar del capítulo correcto "Gomen" así que lo he sustituido, espero tengan la oportunidad de leerlo.**

 **Una muerte prevista**

HatakeIbiki

Capítulo 11: **Lavanda.**

Snape paseaba de un lado a otro por la torre de astronomía, llevaba cuatro malditos días sin dormir, estaba acostumbrado al insomnio cuando algo le preocupaba.

Pero esta vez lo que le preocupaba era el motivo de su preocupación, aunque se mintiera una y otra vez había llegado a la dolorosa conclusión que estaba preocupado porque no la había visto en cuatro largos días, sin mencionar que había dejado de hechizarlo por las noches.

Debía estar satisfecho por haber conseguido lo que quería, pero no. Había estado tentado a preguntarle a Slughorn si ella había estado asistiendo a clases pero eso era demasiado, nunca lo haría.

Percibió un ligero olor a lavanda que lo hizo detenerse, inspiró con fuerza, era el aroma que llevaba oliendo por todos los rincones del colegio, lo peor de todo es que podía jurar que era el perfume de Monick Mayfair.

Los estragos de la guerra y tantas muertes al final lo habían vuelto loco.

OoOoOoOo

 _Diario de una Psicópata:_

 _Me he enloquecido lo sé, desde que Ron me ha prestado la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa de Harry no he dejado de seguirle, me he vuelto su sombra, ayer por la noche en la torre de astronomía casi me pilla, él estaba dándole de comer a Legolas pero el maldito bicho no dejaba de mirarme._

 _Si se entera de lo que estoy haciendo es capaz de freírme a crucios_. _No ha dado ninguna muestra de echarme de menos, cuando pasa frente a mi dormitorio ni siquiera mira hacia ahí, es como si yo no existiera._

 _Cuando Ron me explicó cómo funcionaba el mapa, lo primero que vi fue la contraseña de su despacho "Prince" he hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no colarme en él._

 _Nota: Comprarle el mejor regalo de Navidad a Ron y llevarle chuches a Legolas…_

Un crack hizo que Monick dejara de escribir y mirara en dirección al sonido.

–Buenos días señorita Mayfair–

–Buenos días Pinky– dejó la pluma a un lado, no eran ni las cinco de la mañana, aquello le pareció muy extraño, la elfina nunca se había presentado sin que le llamara.

–El profesor Snape me ha enviado, le ha dicho a Pinky que le pida a la señorita su capa–

Monick sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca cuando escuchó su nombre y después la desilusión se apoderó de ella, había dormido con aquella capa desde que él se la prestó.

– ¿Su capa?–

Pinky asintió en silencio.

–Está sucia… la puedo lavar primero y después se la entrego–

La elfina negó–me ha dicho que regrese con la capa porque ahí guardó algo y lo necesita, Pinky no puede regresar sin ella–

Monick pasó saliva – De acuerdo– caminó a la alcoba, cómo había sido tan estúpida para no revisar los bolsillos, lo hizo y encontró una lista de ingredientes, olió la capa una última vez y regresó a la sala.

La elfina caminó hasta ella y extendió sus pequeñas manos, Pinky sabía que dormía envuelta en aquella capa por eso siempre la dejaba sobre las almohadas después de hacerla– Pinky tiene que hacerlo–

–Lo sé Pinky– Monick le sonrió disculpándose por tardar tanto en dársela, la elfina hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

OoOoOoOo

–Aquí tiene la capa profesor– la elfina se la ofreció.

–Gracias Pinky– Snape dejó la taza de café en la mesilla para tomar la capa.

–La señorita Mayfair dice que está sucia, Pinky puede lavarla–

–Así está bien– la elfina asintió y después de un crack desapareció.

"Así que sigue viva y en el colegio" había mandado a la elfina para confirmarlo, sabía que ella guardaría el secreto no como el bocazas de Slughorn, se llevó la capa a la nariz "Lo sabía" volvió a inspirar y no pudo evitar rememorar su blanco rostro y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza acercándose para besarlo, negó con fuerza y se puso en pie.

Caminó al dormitorio y nada más entrar arrojó la capa al cesto de la ropa sucia.

OoOoOoOo

−¡Buuuu!−

− ¡Cielos Mon!, deja ya de hacer eso, le pedí la capa a Harry para que no te pases la vida encerrada, no para que me asustes a cada rato−

−Deja de regañarme− la morena se retiró la capa, estaban en el pasillo que iba a la biblioteca−Ni porque voy a hacerte la tarea me perdonas la broma−

−Eres la mejor− Ron le pellizco la mejilla.

Un fuerte chillido los distrajo, ambos se giraron para ver a un búho que se posaba en el alféizar de la ventana.

−Escoge una mesa, ya te alcanzó− él se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

−Hola Legolas, sé que te he prometido llevarte frituras y no lo he hecho pero no era necesario que ayer me amenazaras, casi me descubre− el ave entrecerró los ojos visiblemente molesto.

− ¡Pero que genio el tuyo! Deja ver si tengo algo aquí para darte− rebuscó entre su capa pero no llevaba nada encima−una pluma, el mapa−sonrió− a menos que quieras una pelusa tendrás que esperar a la noche−

Aquella respuesta no fue del agrado de Legolas que pacientemente había esperado su recompensa noche tras noche, de un picotazo le arrancó el papel que tenía en las manos y echó a volar.

–No,no,no,no,no– susurró la morena mientras le veía alejarse– ¡Vuelve aquí!–

Monick saltó por la ventana y corrió tras él.

OoOoOoOo

Era extraño que Albus le sacara de una clase para hablar con él. Llamó a la puerta.

–Adelante hijo, pasa–

–¿Qué ocurre?– se quedó de pie frente al escritorio.

–Lamento mucho la interrupción, pero debo pedirte un favor–

Snape rodó los ojos, aún estaba lamentando el último favor que le había hecho.

–¿Ahora qué?– dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana que Dumbledore tenía a la espalda.

–Verás se le presentó una urgencia a Slughorn…–

A través del cristal Snape pudo ver una figura corriendo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, cualquiera la habría confundido con un Dementor pero a pesar de la distancia él sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Monick Mayfair.

Perseguía un búho– se acercó más–¿ese era…?–

Chasqueó la lengua cuando su frente chocó con el cristal en el momento que perdió de vista a la morena.

El anciano se giró a verlo–¿Qué ha pasado?–

–Nada–

–¿Entonces qué me dices?–

Snape alzó una ceja como respuesta, no había escuchado gran cosa–Que si puedes cubrir a Slughorn, es sólo una clase–

–No tengo opción ¿o sí?– dijo girándose para salir a grandes zancadas.

–¡Es a las 11!– alcanzó a gritarle antes de que cerrara de un portazo.

–¡Vaya forma de ignorarte!– Phineas negaba desde su lienzo.

–¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?–

–No sé qué era lo que veía afuera con tanto interés, pero el torpe se golpeó la frente con el cristal–

Dumbledore se puso en pie de inmediato y se asomó por la ventana, desde ahí no se veía nada, así que fue al otro extremo del despacho y pudo ver a la morena caminando hacia el castillo, abrió la ventana de par en par.

–Podría jurar que Severus se ha interesado por Monick–

–Pensé que eso querías lograr al meterla en su casa−

−Yo solo quería que la conociera para que accediera a darle clases−

−Pues ahora tienes a un profesor "interesado" en su alumna, felicidades−

–¡Ups!–

OoOoOoOo

Legolas se estaba divirtiendo en grande, descendía como si fuera a entregarle el papel y cuando ella lo rozaba con los dedos se volvía a elevar.

–Eso es importante– decía entre saltos– ¡dámelo!–

La bruja tuvo que robar una galleta y después alzarla un momento en el aire para que Legolas decidiera si le valía o no.

–Tú ganas maldito, te daré una galleta y después las frituras– el ave decidió que la galleta estaba bien y voló hacia el brazo extendido de Monick, al llegar alzó la pata para que ella cogiera el mapa.

Caminaba de regresó al castillo con el confortable peso del ave en su brazo, al sentirse observada levantó la vista hacia una de las torres, Dumbledore le sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras agitaba su mano, ella le devolvió el saludo.

OoOoOoOo

Corrió hacia la biblioteca, Ron debía estar desesperado porque ella llegara.

– Ahhh lo siento– chocó con alguien, dio un paso hacia atrás y era Hermione quien le miraba.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la cabeza de la castaña al reconocer el pergamino que Monick llevaba en las manos, "el mapa" era algo que solo incluía al trío dorado, Monick no era parte de ello.

Los últimos días había estado tranquila ya que no había visto a Monick orbitando alrededor de Ron y ahora entendía el por qué, se estaban viendo a escondidas.

–¿Se lo has dicho ya?– gruñó.

Monick la miró a los ojos sin entender bien de que hablaba, pero con un poco de Legeremancia lo entendió todo.

–Si hablas sobre mi maldición la respuesta es no– sonrió– no lo he hecho.

–¿Por qué no le dejas en paz? Ambas sabemos que no es tu tipo–

Lo que había visto gracias a la legeremancia no le había gustado nada, Hermione era demasiado arrogante con Ron, no paraba de tratarlo como si fuera imbécil, lo quería sí, pero a la vez deseaba que fuera diferente.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no habría de ser mi tipo?–preguntó realmente molesta, otra vez haciéndolo menos.

–Oh por favor Monick, podrías tener al hombre que quisieras, así que deja ya de jugar con él–

" _Sí claro",_ pensó con ironía, acababa de meter el dedo en la llaga, " _el hombre que quiero no me quiere, ay que joderse"_ –¿Acaso estas celosa Herms?–

El tono de Hermione se volvió más agudo–¡Por supuesto que no!–

Monick negaba con la cabeza– No lo quieres para ti, pero tampoco lo quieres para nadie más–

–¡Eso no es verdad! Tú únicamente le causarías daño, porque no sientes nada por él–

–Al parecer no lo sabes todo– sonrió– voy a sacarte de tu error, claro que es mi tipo, alto, guapo, cariñoso, se preocupa por mí, es jodidamente divertido, con unos preciosos ojos azules y se ve tan sexy cuando juega al quidditch ¿viste cuando me dedico una jugada? ¿Lo ha hecho contigo?–

Hermione apretó con fuerza la varita, no tenía por qué estar oyendo todo aquello – Pues por mi puedes quedártelo– se giró y comenzó a andar hecha una furia.

–¡No estaba pidiéndote permiso Herms!–le gritó antes de que se perdiera por el pasillo.

Cuando cruzó la puerta de la biblioteca lo primero que vio fue a Ron completamente pálido.

–Yo… iba a buscarte–

–¿Lo has oído todo?– él asintió.

–Me alegro, así no tendré que contártelo– caminó hacia la mesa donde Ron había dejado sus cosas. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas y lanzó un hechizo alrededor de ellos.

– Maldita cría ¿Quién se ha creído para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?–

–¿Cría? Pero si tiene tu edad–

Monick le ignoró– va por la vida dándosela de buena gente, diciendo que lo hace por tu bien pero sólo esta celosa–

–No son celos–

–Vamos Ron, tu novia será todo lo inteligente que quieras pero sabe de oclumancia lo que yo de quidditch–

–¿Le has hecho legeremancia? –

–Estaba tan molesta que ni me ha sentido, he averiguado un par de cosas– sonrió– la primera que le jode que le llame Herms porque yo no soy su "amiga" y la segunda que se pudre de celos pero lo niega, incluso se lo niega ella misma, hasta he llegado a verte besando a una chica en sus recuerdos–

–Lavender– susurró Ron– Eso fue antes de que saliéramos, estaba muy celosa aquella vez– el pelirrojo sonrió.

Monick tomó el cuaderno de Ron y comenzó a hacer su tarea.

–Ahora que lo pienso después de salir con Lavender fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que me quería, tal vez lo que dijiste es cierto, no me quiere para ella ni para nadie–

–Lo que pasa es que te ve como un niño, pero ya eres un hombre y se lo haremos saber– sonrió al ver que Ron enrojecía hasta la raíz– hare que reviente de celos ¿Vamos juntos al baile de Halloween?–

–¿Y qué pasa con S…Legolas?–

Monick suspiró– Es un caso perdido, le da igual si desaparezco de la faz de la tierra o no, así que tendré que continuar con mi amor no correspondido, sálvate tú que tienes una esperanza con la cabeza de arbusto–

Ron negó con la cabeza.

OoOoOoOo

−Esta tarde te hare llegar algunas cosas para comenzar el plan RevientadecelosHermione−

−Bastante discreto el nombre ¿no? No sé cómo me dejó convencer de estas cosas− Ron abrió la puerta del aula y la volvió a cerrar enseguida.

−¿Qué pasa?− la bruja se sobaba el puente de la nariz, había chocado con él.

−Es Snape−

−¡¿Qué?!−la voz de Monick se había vuelto tan chillona como la de Hermione momentos antes− Aun no estoy lista para verlo ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde está el imbécil de Slughorn? No puedo hacerlo, no puedo entrar, ¡me saltare la clase!−

−Te van a regañar, lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería−

Monick asintió y comenzó a rezar en un lenguaje incomprensible para Ron.

−¿Qué haces?−

−Me enfermo− se giró y caminó en dirección a la enfermería.

Snape entrecerró los ojos al verle entrar, Ron de inmediato bajo la mirada, no quería que viera sus pensamientos y lo asesinara ahí mismo.

−Abran su libro en la página 326 y comiencen a elaborar la poción—

−Pero señor con el profesor Slughorn íbamos a ver…−

−5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar sin permiso señorita Granger− Snape dio por finalizada la interrupción, cogió el pergamino que estaba en el escritorio.

−Señor Weasley−

Ron le miró a los labios tal como le había enseñado Monick, nunca a los ojos se repetía como un mantra.

−¿Dónde está su novia? Aquí dice que debería asistir a esta clase−

−Ha ido a la enfermería señor, se encontraba muy mal−

Snape pasó saliva, aquella respuesta no le gustó en absoluto, ¿por qué el imbécil no había negado la relación con ella?, lo había hecho con el afán de molestarle y ahora el molesto era él.

−Soy un iluso− se lamentaba Harry al salir de clase –Pensé que Snape se había relajado un poco después de la guerra pero estos últimos días ha estado insufrible, al parecer ha recobrado energía−

OoOoOoOo

−Mellon− Ron entró a la sala de Monick y la encontró recostada en el sillón.

−¿Ha preguntado por mí?−

−Sí, ha tomado asistencia y me ha preguntado por ti−

−¿Y?−

−Solo eso−

Monick lució decepcionada –Ya han llegado tus cosas−

−¿Qué cosas?−

−Te lo he dicho, es parte del plan RevientadecelosHermione −

Ron abrió la caja, había un elegante traje negro, túnica de gala, zapatos, loción y un montón de cosas más.

−Monick no puedo aceptar esto…−

−También ha llegado mi vestido, pero no te lo mostrare hasta el viernes por la noche− le ignoró olímpicamente− son muy eficientes considerando que he pedido todo esta mañana, estoy muy nerviosa porque el viernes veré a Legolas, ya sabes verlo sin la capa de por medio−

−¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él?− preguntó Ron con inusitada seriedad.

Monick suspiró−Son muchas cosas las que me gustan, pero lo que más es que siento que puedo confiar en él–

−Pero si apenas y le conoces−

−Lo sé, maldición lo sé, si me dijeran que saltara de la torre Eiffel con la única garantía de que él ha dicho que va a atraparme, lo haría−

−Estás loca−

Monick se encogió de hombros.

OoOoOoOoOo

−¿Cómo te ha ido en la clase de Slughorn?−

−Normal−

−¿Sólo normal?−

Snape dejó a un lado su tenedor y miró al Director.

−Si Albus sólo normal ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera?−

−Bueno Horace siempre me comenta las maravillas que prepara Monick−

−La señorita Mayfair no asistió a clase−

−¿No ha ido?−Dumbledore rebuscó en su capa y sacó un frasco verde y se lo tendió.

−Huele esto− Snape lo tomó de mala gana, sabía que no era buena idea oler un frasco sin etiqueta, que no permitía ver el contenido y peor aún si un mago te lo daba pero aun así lo destapó y lo llevó al rostro.

El olor a lavanda le inundó¿Por qué rayos le daba a oler el perfu… olía a libro, whisky, tierra mojada− Amortentia− susurró−¿Por qué me has dado a oler Amortentia?

−Es perfecta ¿a que si? Me la ha dado Horace es una muestra de la poción que hizo Monick−

−Está bien− sin ser consciente Snape inspiró profundamente.

−¿Y qué has olido?−

−A ti te lo voy a decir−Snape tapó el frasco y lo dejó en la mesa.

Dumbledore sonrió.

OoOoOoOo **viernes por la noche, baile de Halloween** OoOoOoOo

−Ya cierra la boca Ron que no es para tanto− Monick desvió la mirada, llevaba un vestido strapless color verde Slytherin, le llegaba una cuarta por encima de la rodilla.

−Luces preciosa− el pelirrojo enrojeció al decirlo.

−Gracias, tu estas guapísimo− Monick caminó hacia él, su vestido tenía un velo que salía de la cintura y se abría en abanico cuando caminaba.− Lo he hechizado, así se verá abierto todo el tiempo− le guiñó un ojo.

−¿Vamos?− Ron le ofreció el brazo.

Llegaron hasta las puertas del gran comedor, permanecían cerradas pero el sonido de la música las traspasaba.

−Que empiece el show−con un movimiento del índice Monick abrió de par en par las puertas.

−Si querías llamar la atención, con ese vestido y este escándalo lo has logrado− le susurró Ron mientras avanzaban.

Monick sonrió de oreja a oreja usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar buscarlo.

OoOoOoOo

Snape se atragantó con la bebida cuando la puerta del gran comedor se abrió, no sabía que le había causado más impacto, verla después de tanto tiempo o los instintos asesinos que afloraron en él, de buena gana el estúpido Weasley se habría quedado sin brazo.

−Vaaaaaaya ahora sé por qué los Mayfair tienen tantos problemas amorosos− Dumbledore sonrió mientras miraba en la misma dirección que el profesor de Defensa.

Monick avanzaba sonriente y elegante a la pista de baile mientras aferraba el brazo de Ron.

−Bien, ahora como lo practicamos− le susurró.

Ron había estado nervioso pero al ver la sonrisa de Monick se olvidó de los demás, se sentía cómodo, llevaban dos días practicando.

Al verlos bailar Snape aferró su copa con más fuerza de la necesaria. " _Pobre imbécil, ni siquiera es capaz de llevarla bien, es demasiada mujer para él… ¿Mujer? ¿Acababa de pensar en ella como una mujer? Lo que me faltaba convertirme en un maldito rabo verde…"_

OoOoOoOo Varias canciones después OoOoOoOo

−¡¿Ese es mi hermano?!− gritó Ginny.

−Por doceava vez, sí Ginny, es Ron− respondió Harry.

−Es que no me lo puedo creer− la pelirroja entrecerraba los ojos para enfocarle mejor− Lleva unos días algo raro− se giró para ver a Harry, Hermione, Luna y Neville que estaban en la misma mesa− Ha empezado a usar colonia y el otro día al finalizar el entrenamiento de quidditch me he resbalado por el barro y me ha sujetado por los brazos, también me preguntó si estaba bien, ¿pueden creerlo? Ron preocupándose por alguien más que no es él mismo. Hasta me ha recordado un poco a Charlie− Ginny suspiró.

Harry la miró preocupado por la forma en que Ginny veía a sus hermanos pero no dijo nada al respecto− Al parecer Ron se ha convertido en todo un hombre−

Hermione que había evitado a toda costa mirarles bailar en aquel momento lo hizo, y lo que vio no le gusto, Ron sonreía y bailaba sin quitarle la vista a Monick.

" _Ni en mil años hubiera logrado que Ron bailara conmigo y mucho menos que luciera así de despreocupado_ …" los ojos comenzaron a picarle− Ahora vuelvo− se levantó y avanzó sin escuchar lo que sus compañeros le decían.

OoOoOoOo

−Esto se ha puesto interesante− susurró Dumbledore. Snape se giró a verle, el anciano tenía un bote grande de palomitas en la mano y veía salir a toda prisa a Hermione del comedor.

−Eres un maldito chismo...−

− Uhhh y ahora Ron ha dejado a Monick en la pista de baile y se va tras Hermione…−

Snape casi se rompe el cuello para mirar y efectivamente Ron salía del gran comedor y Monick avanzaba hasta una de las mesas para coger una copa.

OoOoOoOo

Monick se sentía el centro de todas las miradas pero poco le importaba, el plan había salido a la perfección, en esos momentos Ron debía estar hablando con Hermione y la cabeza de arbusto presa de sus celos por fin le diría que aún lo quería y voalá todos felices.

Le dio un sorbo al jugo, en esos momentos lo que más le apetecía era embriagarse _"mmm que buena idea he tenido, me largo a beber"._

−Me largo− Snape se puso de pie unos minutos después de verla salir del gran comedor. Pensaba ir a su despacho y beber lo suficiente para…

−No olvides que debes vigilar los terrenos− dijo Dumbledore antes de llevarse un puñado de palomitas a la boca. Snape rodó los ojos y se largó sin decir más.

OoOoOoOo

−Esto ha sido una estúpida idea− los tacones se le hundían en el césped y le comenzaba a dar frio –Joder pero si es octubre que esperaba− se abrazó a sí misma.

" _Pero cuando llegue a las tres escobas y el whisky se deslice por mi garganta todo habrá valido la pena"._ Al llegar al portón lo encontró cerrado – ¡Con un grandísimo demonio!− gritó− quiero salir, quiero un whisky− lloriqueó derrotada mientras se cogía de los barrotes.

−¿Tratando de ahogar sus penas en alcohol?−

Las piernas le fallaron al oír aquella voz a su espalda y agradeció por estar aferrada a algo.

Se giró y al instante se arrepintió, aquello era demasiado, Snape estaba a unos pasos de ella, vestido con el habitual color negro pero con túnica de gala, decir que se veía más guapo e imponente que de costumbre era poco, y aquella obscuridad interrumpida únicamente por la luna no ayudaba en nada.

Los penetrantes ojos azules estaban fijos en él, y el aroma a lavanda era insoportable, al verla había decidido pasar de largo pero no pudo, mejor dicho no quiso.

−¿Me ha echado de menos?−

−¿Qué?− de todas las respuestas que imaginó que ella le daría ninguna se acercaba a aquella. Y tampoco imaginó que el corazón se le aceleraría de tal forma por una tonta pregunta− ¿No debería estar tras su novio?−

−Ron no es mi novio y aunque no me lo pregunte yo si lo…−ambos se giraron al oír pasos sobre el césped y risas.

Una sonriente pareja buscaba refugio entre los arboles− 10 puntos menos para Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw–gruñó Snape–Regresen al comedor señorita Adamson y señor Bullock– La pareja de inmediato soltó sus manos y regresaron cabizbajos al castillo.

––¿Le divierte ver a unos hormonados adolescentes?– le recriminó al verla sonreír.

–No, me divierte ver como se divierte usted quitándoles toda la diversión–

Snape bufó– Que tonterías dice y eso que no ha bebido– comenzó a caminar, se quiso golpear mentalmente, ella no iba a seguirlo tal como hacia Albus y para su pesar no quería terminar de hablar con ella.

Pero se equivocaba ella le había seguido–No me ha respondido–

–Sera mejor que vuelva al castillo antes de que enferme, esta vez de verdad– Monick entrecerró los ojos al escucharle y después sonrió.

Snape miró su sonrisa, se sentía derrotado. Cuando la vio bailar con Weasley sintió algo en su pecho romperse algo que creía roto hacía muchos años. Estaba tentado a decir algo lo suficientemente hiriente para que lo dejara en paz, pero no se veía capaz de borrar aquella sonrisa.

Sin decir palabra se quitó la capa y se la tendió, Monick sonriente se puso la capa sobre los hombros−Me marcho tengo que trabajar−

Monick se acurrucó en la tela que aún conservaba su calor, en cierto modo, en uno muy enfermo tal vez, era como si él la estuviese abrazando.

Decidió ir por la capa de Harry para poder seguirlo pero se frenó al ver a Dumbledore en la puerta del castillo.

−Buenas noches Director−

−Buenas noches Monick, hace una luna hermosa ¿la ha visto?−

−Sí, muy bonita−sonrió

Albus sonrió al verla aferrar la capa− Monick, normalmente no soy yo quien se encarga de la disciplina pero he hablado con el profesor Snape y tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto−

Monick miraba los labios del anciano moverse mientras rezaba porque no despidieran a Severus por su culpa.

−Me ha informado que no asistió a clases el miércoles y madame Pomfrey me comentó que pasados 3 minutos usted ya estaba en condiciones de volver al aula−

La morena casi suelta una carcajada de alivio−Lamento haberme saltado la clase profesor−

Albus volvió a sonreír−Yo también lo siento pero debo castigarla−

−De acuerdo−

−¿A qué hora cumplía castigo con el profesor Snape?−

−Usualmente a las 7pm−

−Entonces preséntese mañana a las 7pm al despacho del profesor Snape−

−¿Del profesor Snape?−

−Sí, después de todo es a su clase a la que no ha asistido−

−Si profesor− Monick entró al castillo.

Avanzaba por el pasillo de las mazmorras a toda velocidad, el plan era llegar a su habitación quitarse los endemoniados tacones, echarse la capa de Harry encima y volver al lado de Severus.

–Dis…disculpa– Monick se giró, al final del pasillo había un pequeño mago al parecer de primer año.

–No me conoces pero yo a ti te he visto–el pequeño desvió sus brillantes ojos azules–mola mucho la forma en que vistes, ya sabes toda de negro–

Monick no pudo evitar sonreír aquel niño era muy kawaii– Pues gracias–

El pequeño corrió hasta ella– Yo quería regalarte esto– extendió su brazo, de la mano colgaba una pulsera de plata, la cadena era muy delgada y tenía un pequeño dije, era una piedra en color negro.

–Oh, es preciosa– Monick tenía que agacharse–Pero no podría aceptarla– el niño puso cara de desilusión–Tal vez deberías regalársela a una amiguita tuya–

–Pero la he comprado pensando en ti–

–¿Cómo te llamas?–

– Percival Wulfric–

–Bien Percival–Monick había rechazado a muchos y también muchos regalos, sabía que si aceptaba tendría que dar algo a cambio, como su tiempo y no es que estuviera muy ocupada por aquellos días… ohh joder qué más daba, al parecer ahora que le habían dado calabazas se sentía mal al mandar a los demás al demonio.

–Si aun quieres regalármela la aceptare con mucho gusto, es muy bonita–

Percival sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió. Monick esperaba que el niño se la entregara pero él la había desabrochado y se la extendió para que ella pusiera la mano.

–Vaya que caballeroso– Monick extendió la mano derecha y Percival la abrochó–

–La persona que me lo ha dado dice que es de buena suerte y para reconocer el verdadero amor, si tomas la mano de alguien y cambia a color plata quiere decir que esta persona de verdad te ama–

Mierda, el maldito enano no querría probar tomándola de la mano ¿verdad?, eso le pasaba por andar de buena gente.

–La verdad no estoy en busca del amor, pero de todas formas es preciosa, gracias–

El enano sonrió y los ojos azules destellaron, le pareció familiar después de todo tal vez si lo había visto antes.

–La próxima vez que salga del castillo te traeré algo para ti, ¿hay algo en especial que quieras?–

Percival negó– Tengo que irme es muy tarde, te veré después– le guiñó un ojo.

Monick se quedó estática si Dumbledore tuviera 1000 años menos se parecería a ese chiquillo.

OoOoOoOo

Cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta maldijo nuevamente a Dumbledore, desde cuando castigaba a los alumnos.

–Pase–

–El profesor Dumbledore me ha mandado a cumplir castigo con usted–

–Lo sé, vaya al laboratorio y prepare la poción de la página 326 de su libro, puede tomar una copia de…–

–No será necesario– Se sabía el libro de memoria, abrió la puerta que conectaba al laboratorio y salió sin decir más.

Snape se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella, tenía ganas de hablarle, de lo que fuera, pero después se daba cuenta que aquello era una estupidez.

Monick comenzó a preparar la poción, cuando removía el contenido de su caldero vio la pulsera que llevaba en la mano _"¿y si tomo la mano de Severus?, solo para ver si la piedra cambia de color"_ comenzó a reírse de las estupideces que pasaban por su cabeza.

–¿Se divierte?– preguntó con ironía.

–Algo–

Snape odiaba el hecho de que ella había dejado de llamarlo señor o profesor y lo peor es que no se lo había recriminado, era un intento absurdo de su parte para sentirse menos viejo, menos culpable por sus recién descubiertos sentimientos hacia ella.

Se acercó para revisar la poción, la bruja vestía su habitual color negro, si bien lucia perfecta con el color verde Slytherin el negro era lo suyo... la pulsera llamó su atención, ella nunca llevaba adornos, collares, pulseras, anillos, nada.– ¿Es plata? –Él señaló la pulsera y ella asintió–No debería usar eso, al mezclarse con el vapor de la poción puede causar una irritación en su piel–

Monick dejó de menear la poción y trató de desabrochar la pulsera pero el broche no cedía, después quiso sacarla aun estando cerrada pero la pulsera volvía a su lugar.

–Ahhh, no puedo–su voz sonaba desesperada.

–Toda una bruja Mayfair– soltó Snape con ironía, apuntó la pulsera con la varita pero nada sucedió.

–¿Decía?– preguntó burlona, ella también lo había intentado con magia.

–Déjeme verla– pidió Snape extendiendo su mano izquierda.

Monick no perdió oportunidad y puso su mano derecha sobre la de él. Una luz cegadora brotó de la pulsera.

–¿Pero qué mierda?– gritó Monick.

–¿Qué ha sido eso?–

–No sé– recordó lo que Percival le había dicho, miró de inmediato la piedra pero seguía en color negro, podía ser que la piedra no cambiara de color porque todo era una mentira o simplemente y más factible que no cambiara de color porque Severus no sentía nada por ella.

–¿De dónde ha sacado la pulsera?– preguntó Snape después de realizar varios hechizos sin éxito alguno.

–Me la regalo un crio de primero ayer, me dijo que era de la buena suerte–

– Debería ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey para ver si ella conoce algún hechizo para retirarla–

Monick asintió pero no estaba escuchando del todo, seguía maravillada por sentir la mano de Snape bajo la suya.

–Dejaremos pendiente el castigo para mañana –

–Está bien– ella acepto de mala gana, se había hecho a la idea de pasar la tarde con él.

–Ya puede soltarme– gruñó Snape.

–Pero si es usted quien no me suelta–

El brujo trato con todas sus fuerzas de separar sus manos pero fue inútil, Monick abrió grandes los ojos y le miraba fijamente –Joooooder, nos hemos quedado pegados–

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Aigo Snape y DrinnyisLove gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **¡Se agradecerán reviews!, ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer.**


	12. Miedo

**Una muerte prevista**

HatakeIbiki

Capítulo 12: **Miedo**

Decir que Severus Snape estaba irritado era poco, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas deshacer el hechizo que los mantenía unidos pero todo era inútil.

–Por Merlín ¿quiere parar?– Monick llevaba dos horas viendo hechizo tras hechizo como la poca paciencia de Snape desaparecía por completo.

– ¡¿Quién rayos le ha dado esto?!–

–Ya le he dicho, era un niño de primero–

– ¿De qué casa?– rugió Snape con la visible intención de matar a alguien. Monick comenzó a replantearse su salud mental, aquel era el momento en el que debería de sentir temor de estar atada a un hombre violento y no sentirse aun más atraída como lo estaba.

–Deje de mirarme así y ¡conteste!–

–No lo sé, no llevaba uniforme–

–¿Quiere decir que no lo conoce y aun así le aceptó un regalo?– la miró furioso.

–Me insistió mucho– la bruja desvió la mirada después de mentir– Se llama Percival Wilfric, usted debe conocerlo–

Monick vio como el rostro de Snape se tornaba aun más pálido de ser eso posible.

–Albus– susurró.

–¿Qué? ¿Dumbledore?–

–Es el único Percival Wilfric que hay en el castillo–

–Mhjm ya decía yo que se parecían un poco– Snape suspiró, comenzaba a hartarse de que ella estuviera tan tranquila en semejante situación– Lo que no entiendo es por qué me la ha dado a mí, ni por qué se tomaría las molestias de convertirse en un niño para dármela–

–Porque el mundo mágico piensa que es hombre responsable y honorable, lo que no saben es que dentro de él existe un crio irresponsable que cree que puede jugar con las demás personas y entrometerse a su antojo en sus vidas–

Monick sonrió– él me ha dicho y cito textualmente "La persona que me lo ha dado dice que es de buena suerte y para reconocer el verdadero amor, si tomas la mano de alguien y cambia a color plata quiere decir que esta persona de verdad te ama"– la bruja miró ambas manos decepcionada al no ver ningún color plata, Snape siguió su mirada.

–No se habrá creído eso ¿verdad?, Albus solo quería que fuera corriendo a tomar la mano del imbécil que le gust…–Snape guardo silencio y Monick sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas– Aunque en este caso fui yo quien tome su mano para quitarle la pulsera. La bromita de Albus no dio el resultado esperado pero… –

–Habría sido igual– murmuró la morena sin mirarle– aunque hubiera corrido a tomar la mano del imbécil que me gusta, el resultado sería el mismo–

El cerebro de Snape se negaba a procesar las palabras de la bruja, parecía que los engranajes de pronto habían olvidado cómo funcionar ¿acaso estaba diciendo qué él le gustaba? ¿Lo estaba llamando imbécil?– Me duele aceptarlo pero tendremos que ir con Albus para que deshaga esto– Snape se puso de pronto en pie y se la llevó de un tirón.

Al entrar al despacho Snape arrojó los polvos a la chimenea– Entre ahí– ordenó.

Monick suspiró, sabía que no era buena idea llevarle la contra en aquellos momentos, después de lo que acababa de confesarle "otra vez" él era capaz de llevarla al despacho de Dumbledore inconsciente de ser necesario.

Entró al hueco de la chimenea y se pegó a la pared, odiaba aquello y odiaba al imbécil que inventó el viaje en chimenea.

Snape entró y pegó su pecho al de ella para que las llamas le abarcaran– Despacho de Albus– gruñó.

Cuando aparecieron en el despacho del anciano Monick tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y unas cuantas cenizas. Después de haber sentido partes del cuerpo de Snape que hasta la fecha no había logrado tocar, aquel se acababa de convertir en su medio de transporte preferido.

El despacho estaba completamente vacío, Snape se giró y olvidando a su nueva melliza topo con ella, Monick se apartó para que ambos quedaran de frente a la chimenea.

– ¿Dónde está?– El mago se dirigió a uno de los cuadros de las paredes.

– Tenía asuntos del Wizengamot–Snape suspiró después de escuchar aquello.

– ¿Sabes cuando vuelve?–

– Si todo sale bien, en una semana debería estar aquí–

Monick quería salir de ahí, se sintió como los animales que salen huyendo cuando presienten un terremoto, Tsunami o en este caso la ira de Snape.

–¿Un..una semana?–

– Sí, eso ha dicho–

Monick podía sentir la magia de Snape vibrando sobre ella, debía estarse conteniendo muchísimo.

– Voy a tomar unos libros, los devolveré después – Snape agitó la varita y bastantes libros se encogieron y viajaron hasta su capa.

El mago dio un paso hacia la chimenea pero la voz de Phineas los hizo detenerse –Severus celebró tu relación puesto que ella proviene de una prestigiosa familia pero deberían mantener los arrumacos en privado– dijo mirando fijamente las manos entrelazadas.

–Agradece que estás muerto Phineas– con un movimiento más brusco de lo necesario Snape arrojó los polvos a la chimenea y entró en ella.

–Deje de sonreír– le ordenó a la bruja cuando se sitúo frente a él.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Monick tenía un libro tan grande como su cabeza abierto frente a ella, era el segundo que leía– Por Merlín nunca había leído tantos hechizos seguidos– dejó caer la cabeza sobre el libro.

–En alguno de estos libros debe haber una solución–

–¿No sería más sencillo mandarle una carta o algo a Dumbledore?–

–En esas salas no les pueden interrumpir, necesitamos arreglar esto hoy, máximo mañana–

Snape levantó las manos que permanecían unidas –No pienso pasarme así la semana entera ya he tenido bastante con los comentarios de Phineas–

–Entonces vamos a la enfermería o le preguntamos al profesor Flitwick–

–No quiero que nadie más nos vea, no vamos a ser la burla de nadie–

–Ok, por mí no hay inconveniente que por orgullo permanezcamos una semana así– Monick volvió a levantar sus manos.

Snape bufó, sabía que tenía razón, necesitaban ayuda pero no quería responder preguntas o dar detalles del por qué estaban tomados de la mano.

–Necesito un trago– Snape agitó la varita. La botella de whisky y un vaso volaron hasta posarse en el escritorio frente a él.

Monick vio a cámara lenta como Snape vaciaba el contenido de su vaso e indignada despegó el rostro del libro.

–Sí, gracias yo también quiero uno–

–Está loca, estamos en el castillo no voy a darle de beber–

– ¿Qué pasa si me da alcohol? ¡¿Se nos aparecerá Dumbledore?! En este caso sería lo más conveniente ¿no?–

Snape se pasó la mano por el cabello– Haga lo que quiera pero deje de gritar–

Pasaban de las 2am, el contenido de la botella había desaparecido y seguían sin tener ningún avance.

–Lleva 10 minutos en la misma página, así nunca terminaremos– gruñó Snape.

Monick comenzaba a sudar frio–Yo…–

Él se giró a mirarla esperando a que terminara.

La bruja pasó saliva, ni siquiera había pensado en las complicaciones que el estar atados les traería hasta que… Se armó de valor– Necesito ir al tocador–

Snape cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

–¿Me ha escuchado?– preguntó un minuto después al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

–Por desgracia la he escuchado– él abrió los ojos– Esto es lo que haremos, crearé una pared entre los dos y un hechizo silenciador así tendrá toda la privacidad que necesita–

Monick asintió – ¿Y dónde está el tocador? –

Snape suspiró de nuevo, sólo había un servicio y estaba en su habitación. No tenía la menor intención de dejarla pasar. El jalón que le dio Monick al ponerse de pie lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿A dónde cree que va?–

–Créame, no tengo tiempo para que analice toda la situación– la bruja atravesó la sala llevándolo prácticamente a rastras– Con permiso– dijo antes de abrir la puerta de la alcoba.

Con aquellas dos simples palabras Snape vio destruida su intimidad.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – exclamó Monick sorprendida, aquella habitación era tres veces más grande que la suya, el piso era de madera al igual todos los muebles, la cama tenía un dosel color verde y encima de la cabecera un enorme escudo de Slytherin en color plata– Hasta tiene chimenea, esto claramente es tráfico de influencias–

–Lo dice la única alumna con habitación propia– bufó

Al entrar en el baño Snape realizó los encantamientos, una pared apareció entre ellos, sólo había un pequeño hueco por el cual pasaban sus manos y el hueco se corría por la pared según lo necesitaran y un hechizo silenciador.

Monick sintió una vergüenza enorme al sentarse en el inodoro pero conforme aliviaba su necesidad lo comprendió todo, aquella era una enorme oportunidad, única e irrepetible, había tocado partes de Snape que nunca creyó posibles y ahora estaba en su habitación y todo aquello en unas cuantas horas, había logrado más en aquel día que en todos los anteriores, después de todo Dumbledore recibiría un buen regalo en Navidad eso si Snape no lo mataba antes.

Al terminar de acomodar su ropa dio un manotazo para eliminar la pared y caminó al lavabo.

–Y con tina de hidromasaje– continuó Monick mientras metía las manos bajo el chorro de agua.

–Es lo menos que puede hacer Albus, de alguna forma nos tiene que compensar el tener que soportar un puñado de críos…– dejó de hablar al sentir como Monick le enjabonaba la mano.

–Deme la otra–

–Puedo hacerlo solo–

–Meta la mano de una vez–

Snape metió la mano bajo el chorro de agua y Monick la tomó con confianza para enjabonarla como si lo hubiese hecho millones de veces, él paso saliva estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto, podía sentir su calor corporal y su perfume, tenía que salir de ahí.

–Necesitare algunas cosas de mi habitación para poder pasar la noche aquí–

–Usted no pasara la noche aquí–

–¿Ah no? ¿Entonces usted ira a mi habitación?– Monick pasó la toalla por las manos de Snape y después por las de ella.

–No, regresaremos al despacho, aquí nadie va a dormir hasta que encontremos una solución– Sin decir más caminó hasta el despacho llevándola consigo.

Una vez tomaron asiento Monick se quitó los zapatos.

–¿Pero qué demonios cree que hace?–

–Me voy a dormir y de ser necesario lo hare sobre su escritorio– Monick apuntó con la mano izquierda al libro y lo transfiguró en una almohada, no estaba muy bien hecha pero al menos era una almohada.

Snape la vio girar la cara en la almohada cientos de veces y todas ellas acompañadas de quejas.

Al leer por tercera vez el mismo párrafo gritó –¿Quiere callarse de una vez?–

–¡No! No quiero, lo que quiero es dormir– Monick se enderezó.

–Pues yo quiero leer–

–Pues si yo no puedo dormir usted no va a leer–

–Se está comportando como una cría–

–De todas formas piensa eso de mí, así que qué más da–

Snape se apretó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice.

–Sólo dos horas–suplicó la bruja– déjeme dormir dos horas y después me leeré todos estos libros si quiere–

–Bien, entonces duérmase de una maldita vez–

–Necesito bañarme, mi pijama, mi cama y apagar todas las luces–

–No, si acaso transfigure su ropa en pijama y la silla en sillón y a dormir–

–¿Y las luces?–

–Ni hablar, necesito leer–

–Es lo mismo, no voy a poder dormir–

–Tal vez con una ceguera momentánea–le amenazó con la varita.

Monick bufó, transfiguró su ropa en pijama y la silla en un maltrecho sillón

–Debería repetir la materia de transfiguraciones–

–Estoy haciendo magia con mi mano izquierda, de gracias que esto sea un maldito sillón–

Snape quería leer, por Merlín que quería leer pero ella no dejaba de moverse, después de amenazarla con la ceguera temporal se había callado pero ahora no paraba de remolinearse en el sillón intentando encontrar una posición cómoda, simplemente estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

Miró el reloj eran las 4 de la mañana para él era ilógico dormir pero Monick no dejaba de bostezar sin poder conciliar el sueño.

–Usted gana, solo dos horas y la quiero leyendo todos estos libros–

Monick casi le salta encima de la felicidad pensó que Snape iba a apagar las luces pero se sorprendió al verlo ponerse de pie.

Con un movimiento de varita Snape transfiguró su feo sillón de nuevo en la silla y la almohada en libro, después la apuntó con ella y arregló su pijama que le había quedado con una pierna más larga que la otra.

–Vamos–

La bruja se puso de pie sin decir nada, temía que si hacia un solo sonido él se iba arrepentir.

Cuando Snape estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación estaba completamente arrepentido de sus palabras ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era su alumna ¿Iba a meterla en su cama? Se había vuelto loco.

–No tenga miedo, no voy a hacerle nada– Monick sonrió al notar su indecisión.

Él se giró para encararla –Señorita Mayfair no abuse de mi paciencia–

–¿Paciencia? Pero qué dice, si usted no tiene de eso–

Y lo improbable, lo casi imposible pasó, Snape sonrió, no una sonrisa de superioridad como las de antes, sino una sonrisa de verdad, de lado y mostrando parte de su dentadura, con un pequeño resoplido.

Y Monick sintió miedo de todo aquello por primera vez, al darse cuenta que lo que sentía por él era más que un enamoramiento.

–¿Qué le pasa?– Snape la vio palidecer.

–Me siento mal– Monick sintió que las piernas le fallaban y el aire le faltaba, Snape abrió la puerta y la llevó a sentarse a la cama.

–Tal vez si le hace falta dormir–

–¿Tal vez? ¡¿Tal vez?!–Monick le miró a los ojos– El que usted pueda andar deambulando todas las noches por el castillo no quiere decir que los demás no tengamos sueño–

Snape entrecerró los ojos y ella se dio cuenta de su error, se puso de pie y apartó las colchas y se volvió a sentar– Podría lanzarme un hechizo para limpiarme los pies, si lo hago yo temo dejarme uno más pequeño o algo así–

Snape seguía mirándola con sospecha pero no dijo nada y lanzó sobre ambos un hechizo, Monick se sintió como si acabara de salir de la ducha incluso olía a shampoo de manzana.

–Gracias– se metió entre las colchas y se corrió para dejarle espacio para él.

–Yo no voy a acostarme–

–¿Quiere dejar de hacer esto tan difícil? Solo acuéstese de una vez– Monick le estiró la mano y Snape detuvo su caída en el colchón con su otra mano.

Ella se cubrió con las colchas y él se sentó recargándose en la cabecera aun con las botas puestas.

–Uuuyyy su habitación es más fría que la mía–

–Así me gusta–

–A mi también– dijo haciéndose bolita y mirándole desde la almohada.

–Ya duérmase–

–La luz–

Snape bufó pero con un movimiento de su varita apagó las luces.

–Buenas noches– Monick le apretó la mano.

–Ya es de día–

Monick rodó los ojos.

–Métase en las cobijas porque las está aplastando–

–¡Es que acaso no se va a callar nunca!–

–Ya lo hago yo entonces–

–¡No!– pero ya era demasiado tarde Monick agitó la mano y las botas de Snape salieron volando hasta chocar con la puerta, la habitación estaba a oscuras así que solo escucharon el golpe.

Aun se sentía sorprendido por su atrevimiento cuando sintió que Monick jalaba las cobijas para cubrirlo.

Monick lo escuchó bufar y unos segundos después el ya estaba cubriéndose las piernas.

–¿Contenta?–

–Sí, mucho– dijo para dejarse caer en la almohada.

Sin darse cuenta Monick inhaló con fuerza mientras restregaba su cara en la almohada, olía a él y podía sentirlo a unos centímetros de ella, aquello era el cielo.

Sonrió al imaginarlo vestido únicamente con el pantalón de un pijama de seda negra y caminando hacia ella luciendo peligroso como siempre, la bruja suspiró debía cambiar sus pensamientos si no quería que el titular del profeta al día siguiente fuera violan a profesor de Hogwarts.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando la respiración de Monick cambió a una más pausada, se sintió relajado, no había notado lo tenso que estaba hasta ese momento. Aquello era el infierno, las palabras de Monick no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza, aunque fuera cierto, aunque ella gustara de él, todo aquello era imposible, insostenible…

Se quedó de piedra al sentir que Monick se giraba hacia él mientras balbuceaba… demasiado cerca, estaba demasiado cerca.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Abrió los ojos de mala gana después de haberse dado un manotazo en la cara, algo le había hecho cosquillas en la nariz.

A Snape casi le da una embolia al darse cuenta que lo que le había hecho cosquillas era el cabello de Monick, quien estaba recostada en su pecho ¿Cuándo se había acostado completamente? ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido? Y peor aun ¿Por qué estaba ella encima de él?

De un brusco movimiento la apartó de encima y se sentó.

–¿Pero… qué?– Monick entrecerró los ojos–¿qué hora es? Solo un rato más– gruñó mientras se cubría el rostro con el edredón.

Se giró a ver el reloj que descansaba en la mesilla de noche y agitó la varita con desesperación para encender las luces, debía ser un error.

–¿10:30?, esto está mal–

–¿Qué?– Monick se descubrió el rostro– no puede ser, apenas habrá pasado una hora–

Snape se puso en pie obligándola a dejar la cama–¡¿Qué hace?– preguntó al tiempo que bostezaba.

Llegaron a la sala y Snape se dirigió al reloj sobre la chimenea.

–Son las 10:30– susurró. Era la primera vez en quince años que no despertaba antes de las seis, había días que ni siquiera dormía pero nunca se había quedado dormido.

El enorme bostezo de Monick lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, se tallaba un ojo, el pelo estaba completamente revuelto y en su mejilla estaba la marca del botón de su camisa.

Un deseo enorme por volver a la cama y tenerla recostada en su pecho nació en él –Necesito una ducha–

–Mejor volvamos a la cama–

Snape dio gracias a tantos años de práctica para ocultar sus emociones y evitar así parecer un maldito crio ruborizado o al menos esperaba que ella continuara lo suficientemente adormilada para darse cuenta.

Monick había estado a punto de ofrecerse a tallarle la espalda pero se lo pensó mejor al verse arrastrada al cuarto de baño con demasiada violencia, lo mejor era callarse si quería sobrevivir para el almuerzo.

Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo intentó aclarar la situación, estaba atado a su alumna gracias a una broma de Albus, el maldito viejo debía de estar al tanto de mis sentimientos…

¿Al tanto de mis sentimientos? Snape pegó la frente al azulejo ¿al tanto de mis sentimientos? No podía seguir negándoselo, no conforme con todas las estupideces que había hecho en la vida ahora venia y se enamoraba de su alumna.

–¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?– golpeó el azulejo con la mano libre.

-¿Por dónde empezar?– contestó Monick desde el otro lado de la pared sentada en un feo banco que ella misma había transfigurado–Le gusta complicar mucho las cosas y… Ahhhhhhhh–

El gritó de Monick retumbó en el baño, Snape había abierto completamente el grifo del agua fría.

–¡Esta helada!, ya me callo– al escuchar aquello Snape sonrió y regresó el agua como estaba.

Cuando Monick entró a la regadera fue su turno de esperar en el banco y de pronto la voz de la bruja resonó en el baño.

–When there's love inside

I swear I'll always be strong

And there's a reason why

I'll prove to you we belong

I'll be the wall that protects you, yeah

From the wind and the rain

From the hurt and the pain, yeah, oh–

Snape escuchó con atención la letra de la canción– Estoy jodido–murmuró al darse cuenta que quería hacer todo aquello por ella.

–¿Ha dicho algo?– gritó la bruja

–Nada ¿Cuál es esa canción que ha echado a perder?–

–Se llama All for Love, la cantan unos muggles que…–

–Apúrese, tiene mucho que leer ¿recuerda?–

Un enorme suspiró le indicó al mago que ella recordaba perfectamente.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **¡Se agradecerán reviews!, ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer.**

 **Aquí les dejó la estrofa de la canción (en español) All for Love Bryan Adams ft. Rod Steward, Sting. / :3 una de mis favoritas / Snape te amo (jajaj)/**

Cuando hay amor adentro -  
juro que siempre seré fuerte  
Y hay una razón por la cual -  
te probaré que pertenecemos  
Seré la pared que te proteja yeah-  
del viento y la lluvia  
De la herida y el dolor yeah, oh.


End file.
